Una chica que vale oro
by Lady Graham
Summary: SEIS. Desviación del Anime a partir del Capítulo 17. Candy es enviada a México. Pero en el camino decide ir en busca de su felicidad a lado de una familia y en un mundo nativamente diferente. Anthony va a Londres y allá conocerá al Rebelde del San Pablo. ¿Serán amigos? ¿rivales? Lo que es seguro es que Terry también querrá conocerla. ¿Lo logrará? Gracias por todo.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados del día **1 al 6 de Abril de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Resumen del Capítulo 17**

"**En el desierto lejano"**

**. . .**

No tenía mucho tiempo que habían cruzado el último pueblo, cuando a las afueras de éste, Jimmy, el bebé de Los Walter enfermó severamente.

El Señor García se había negado rotundamente a regresar, empero accedió a detenerse para que Los Walter atendieran médicamente a su pequeño.

Pero aprovechando la distracción del mexicano que se había bajado de la carreta y revisaba los caballos, valientemente, Candy asió las riendas y arrió fuertemente a los animales para emprender carrera e ir en busca del médico sin importarle dejar atrás a un gruñón y a la vez chillón hombre que se quedó acompañado de su botella de whisky.

Con urgencia, a uno de los habitantes de aquel pueblo se le solicitó por el doctor; y en cuanto recibieron señalamiento, a toda prisa fueron hacia el consultorio. Después de recibir el regaño acostumbrado del galeno, éste revisó al pequeño, advirtiéndoseles a los padres que Jimmy no podía continuar el camino a México, a lo que la familia debía separarse; y ese hecho, llenó a Candy de frustración y corrió para llorar y descargar su impotencia.

**- La familia siempre debe estar unida**… – había dicho ante la cruel realidad; y cuando llegó a la carreta, el quisquilloso olfato de un hombre le había guiado hasta las bellas Dulce Candy, y que siendo también un conocedor de rosas, ofreció de inmediato dinero por la flor; sin embargo la pecosa, celosa de su prenda, la tomó y se negó a hacerlo.

Más al volver a escuchar la amorosa despedida de Los Walter y pensar precisamente en "el dinero", su cálido corazón se compadeció y cambió de parecer; entonces, después de disculparse mentalmente con Anthony, Candy vendió su preciada rosa para poder así comprar boletos de tren y ayudar a pagar la deuda de Los Walter con el Señor García.

Parados sobre la plataforma, con emoción, Peter anunció el pronto arribo de la locomotora; entonces el padre de familia apreció… – **Has hecho tanto por nosotros… **– y Candy…

**- Ahora que tiene algún dinero ya no necesita ir a trabajar tan lejos, ¿verdad?**

La señora de Walter quiso saber… – **¿Y qué pasará con el Señor García?**

Candy le respondió… –** Lo que me dieron por las rosas, pagará su deuda y además al ver la carreta se tranquilizará. No se preocupe por eso**. – Y en seguida se anunció la salida y la chiquilla subió al tren y desde el peldaño les alentó… **– ¡Suban rápido!**

Y como las dos hijas pequeñas y Peter ya estaban arriba, el chiquillo también les urgió… – **¡Apúrense!**... – y el matrimonio obedeció. El conductor repiqueteó las campanas y en cuestión de minutos, emprendieron su marcha.

. . . . .

. . .

.

**UNA CHICA QUE VALE ORO**

**by**

**Lady Graham**

. . .

**Introducción **

. . . .

Parada sobre el estribo y conforme el tren se alejaba, Candy miraba con nostalgia hacia el horizonte, porque decía adiós a muchos, pero a la vez, su interior sentía alegría porque ella, así como Annie, también quería un papá y una mamá, ¡una familia, rica, pobre o como fuera! lo importante era que ella se sintiera abrigada, protegida, comprendida y amada dentro de un verdadero hogar; y por lo cariñosa que era la mujer aquella con sus hijos y además las muestras de defensa y afecto de Walter para con ella contra García, Candy supo que estaba en el lugar correcto; entonces tomó la decisión de no regresar a Chicago y se despidió de…

**- Señorita Pony, Hermana María, gracias por todo el tiempo que cuidaron de mí; ahora estoy en camino hacia una nueva vida donde sé que encontraré mi verdadera felicidad y aunque duele despedirme, mis queridas madres, espero me comprendan por qué lo hago pero lo prefiero así antes de ir a un país completamente extraño. Anthony, perdóname y recuérdame siempre; Archie y Stear, gracias por ser mis amigos; Señor Albert cuídese dondequiera que esté; y espero algún día volver a encontrarme con todos ustedes.**

Peter, que ya estaba a lado de sus padres y al no verla aparecer, fue a su encuentro; y cuando Candy lo escuchó, limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas, le sonrió y fue a reunirse, a lo que a partir de ese momento sería: ¡SU FAMILIA!

**- - 1 - -**

Después de haber recuperado su carreta y encontrado el dinero con que se cubría en su totalidad la deuda de Los Walter, García se dispuso a preguntar en el pueblo por la familia aquella dando señales específicas de Candy, que era lo que más le interesaba encontrar para poder finiquitar la orden de la Señora Legan.

Sin embargo al obtener negativa tras negativa, el mexicano regresó su camino para dirigirse a las tierras del granjero y donde otra nueva sorpresa se llevaría, ya que sus ojos se toparon con un cercado alámbrico y un cartel que decía: **"Prohibido el paso. Propiedad del Gobierno"** a lo que no sería tan difícil comprender que la casa estaba totalmente deshabitada.

Despotricando, el regordete hombre se bajó de la carreta y caminó alrededor de ésta, para ingeniarse su defensa ante Los Legan más no habiendo otra que llevar solamente que la verdad y con ello le tomó días en arribar nuevamente a Chicago.

Por su parte, Anthony, Archie y Stear, cada uno y a su modo, demostraba su total preocupación y tristeza por Candy. No obstante y debido a las "rebeldías" presentadas de los chicos Andrew, para no decir la falta de comprensión de la Tía Abuela por el afecto o efecto que Candy con su ausencia provocó, la Señora Elroy tomó la decisión de mandarlos a estudiar al Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres.

Los jóvenes al ser notificados de tal suceso, reclamaron fuertemente ante la injusticia, pero conforme más lo hacían, la culpa, a sus tempestivas reacciones, crecía y recaía duramente en la persona de Candy que aún ausente, una y otra vez, se le acusaba injustamente del cambio en los caracteres de los muchachos. Entonces los tres paladines, para que dejaran en paz a su entrañable amiga, doblegados, aceptaron el mandato; ofreciéndoseles como despedida, un baile, donde Anthony con pasos mecanizados, bailaba con Eliza que bien comprendía que la extraña actitud del guapo rubio se debía precisamente a Candy haciendo que su odio por aquella, aumentará.

De pronto, los invitados se reunieron en la puerta de acceso y ahí un hombre de mal aspecto lloraba postrado de rodillas ante la Señora Legan y con atención, todos escuchaban de su fracasada misión.

Pero cuando oyeron de éste, que Candy simplemente había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, Anthony se alteró y se rebeló aún más contra su mentora responsabilizándola de todo mal que le ocurriera a la querida rubia.

Con azoro, la Tía Elroy observaba la furia proyectada en los ojos azules de su nieto, pero gracias a que en ese justo momento George Johnson llegó, Anthony dejó de lado su reclamo, para solicitar de inmediato, información… – **¿Qué noticias nos tienes?**

**- Ninguna, es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.**

**- ¿De qué hablan?.**.. – Elroy quiso enterarse después de haber despachado tanto a García como a los invitados.

Los tres primos se miraron con complicidad, siendo Stear quien hablara por los tres. – **Hicimos llegar una carta al Tío Abuelo William para que fuera al rescate de Candy.**

**- ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?!**... – pretendió alegar Sarah Legan.

**- ¡Porque nos pareció injusto lo que hicieron con ella!**… – le respondió Archie muy molesto y mirando recriminador precisamente a sus engendros que estando muy juntos y cruzados de brazos, hacían gestos de indiferencia ante el caso presentado.

La reacción de Elroy tampoco se esperó; e indignada espetaría…** – ¡Es inconcebible! Si bien lo he dicho: desde que esa chica de Pony llegó a Lakewood, ustedes sólo calamidades hacen; más aún así, George**… – miró al nombrado y éste, con respeto diría…

**- Sí, Madame.**

**- Tendrás que ir a notificarlo personalmente a la Señorita Pony; porque ahora**… – se miró momentáneamente a Sarah… **– la reputación de Los Andrew está en juego.**

**- Como ordene, Señora.**

**- Pero antes quisiera saber, ¿qué dice William al respecto?**

**- Por parte del Señor Andrew tengo la orden de adopción.**

**- ¡¿QUÉ?!**. – Con la noticia más de dos casi desmayaron; en cambio el resto sonrió triunfador, ahora sólo era cuestión de encontrar a Candy White. Empero eso, nunca sucedería porque cuando George Johnson se presentó ante las nobles beneficiarias y éstas le condujeron hacia la oficina, allá…

**- No la busque más**… – le pidió la Hermana María.

El moreno que recién había tomado asiento, se levantó reaccionando con asombro… – ¡**¿Cómo?! ¿Es qué acaso ustedes saben dónde está?**

**- En efecto, Señor Johnson**… – se escuchó la calmada voz de la Señorita Pony que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio.

**- Por favor, díganme dónde puedo localizarla. Les aseguro que el Señor Andrew quiere adoptarla**… – les mostró documentos conforme continuaba diciendo… **– y con ello darle comodidades, educación, hacer de ella toda una dama.**

**- Y se lo apreciamos demasiado**… – de nuevo habló la encargada principal del Hogar. – **Pero eso es imposible porque ya Candy lo ha sido legalmente y ha quedado dentro de una familia que si en cierto modo es pobre, le dará el amor y la felicidad que no encontrará ni con el dinero ni en un ambiente donde por más de una ocasión ha sido rechazada y humillada.**

**- Pero sus amigos lo solicitaron por ella**… – alegó suplicante el moreno como si con eso fuera suficiente empero la Señorita Pony…

**- Señor Johnson, nosotras como encargadas de estos niños sin hogar, es precisamente encontrarles uno donde les puedan dar lo que sus padres biológicos les negaron. **

**- Entiendo.**

**- Además con Candy cometimos dos errores**… – fue turno ahora de la Hermana María. **– El primero, el haberla dejado ir conociendo que no sería adoptada por Los Legan sino empleada como una dama de compañía; y segundo fue de mi parte**… – se responsabilizó. **– Porque al darme cuenta del abuso que Candy sufría, me dejé llevar justamente por esos chicos que usted menciona, cuando ellos, también son menores y deben acatar órdenes de sus mayores. Así que, yo aconsejo que deje a Candy donde está y dele eternamente las gracias al Señor William.**

Así que cuando los guapos paladines escucharon de la pasada conversación sostenida, los ánimos entre ellos se pusieron peor, pero como no había marcha atrás, cada uno por su lado, debía proseguir con su vida.

**- - 2 - -**

Anthony, Archie, Stear, Neil y Eliza llegaron al continente europeo a principios del verano, y mientras el ciclo escolar daba inicio, los chicos se fueron a disfrutar del fresco clima en una hermosa villa de Escocia.

Los tres inseparables primos se las ingeniaban para pasar un buen tiempo juntos antes de que fueran sometidos al enclaustramiento total del colegio y no dejándose irritar por la simple presencia de los chicos Legan.

Más Anthony, desde su llegada, había hecho una acostumbrada rutina, que era salir a cabalgar por las mañanas. Después conforme su corcel descansaba y éste comía del pasto verde, el rubio se sentaba muy cerca a orillas del lago y ahí se quedaba por otro largo rato contemplando el panorama y pensando en Candy.

Pero un día en particular y mientras escribía, a sus espaldas Anthony escuchó un relinchido; entonces giró su cabeza y a cierta distancia, vio pasar a un veloz animal y que por la manera en que éste era azotado, no era difícil adivinar que su jinete iba severamente molesto. Por varios instantes, el rubio no le perdió de vista observándole cruzar entre los árboles y desaparecerse en el interior del bosque. Después Anthony resopló ligeramente y volvió a lo dejado pendiente; más se llenó de desconcierto y se preguntó interiormente, ¿quién sería aquel?

De repente su nombre fue pronunciado y de nuevo el chico giró la cabeza para atender a quien le buscaba y con urgencia cerró sus apuntes y los escondió para preguntar con cansancio… – **¿Qué sucede, Eliza?**

La chica desde arriba de su caballo le diría… – **Anoche te pedí que si salías a cabalgar me dejaras acompañarte**.

El rubio se puso de pie excusándose ante el reproche… – **Lo siento, pero bien sabes que me gusta estar solo**.

Conforme caminaba en busca de su corcel, el joven escucharía perfectamente… – **Sí, claro, para seguir pensando en la mugrosa de Candy, ¿verdad?**

Él la miró hablándole con molestia… – **¡Lo que yo haga con mi tiempo no es de tu incumbencia, Eliza! Además**… – el chico hábilmente se montó en el animal; y en lo que tomaba las riendas la cuestionaba… **– ¿cuántas veces he de repetirte que no te vuelvas a expresar de ese u otro modo con referente a Candy?**

Anthony arrió su caballo, a lo que la pelirroja tuvo que exclamar furiosa ante el obvio abandono… – **¡Las mismas que yo gritaré ¡cuánto la detesto! mientras la sigas defendiendo!**... – y en seguida lo imitó, pero ella se marchó tomando el camino contrario.

No obstante, alguien más también ya se había percatado de la presencia del rubio aquel con sus solitarias cabalgatas y momentos privados; y ese era nada menos que Terruce, el próximo heredero del ducado Grandchester y que esa mañana no había sido la excepción, así como tampoco, los machacantes e inagotables argumentos matutinos con que lo "desayunaba" la que fungía como su madrastra y a la que odiaba a más no poder; pero lo que a él verdaderamente le frustraba era la actitud indiferente que su padre le mostraba, ni aún así, cuando Terruce se rebelaba groseramente contra la que era su mujer. Por eso, esa mañana, el pobre animal había pagado con creces lo que el joven castaño tanto deseaba hacer con aquellos dos seres.

**- ¡Pronto me largaré de aquí y te juro que jamás me volverás a ver!**… – había gritado amenazadoramente una vez más conforme trotaba. Y cuando hubo sacado su furia, Terruce redujo la velocidad, pero al ver el rumbo que llevaba y distinguir su cercano "hogar", con brusquedad hizo girar al caballo y regresó al bosque.

Allá, a medio camino, el castaño descendió del animal, y comprendiendo lo que había hecho, se le acercó y conforme lo acariciaba, le habló; luego tomando las simples riendas, joven y caballo caminaron a la par y fueron a detenerse justo donde habían estado Anthony y Eliza.

Ahí, sus ojos encontraron muchas hojas de papel regadas sobre el césped. Con curiosidad, Terruce se agachó y cogió una, luego la leyó; y mientras se enteraba de lo escrito, dijo con burla… – **¡Cuánta cursilería barata!**. – Sin embargo el morbo al castaño le ganó y comenzó a coleccionarlas, inclusive corría tras aquellas que el viento suave pretendía llevarse antes de depositarlas en el agua. Cuando las tuvo todas, el joven cómodamente se sentó y con todo el tiempo del mundo, las ordenó y leyó todo su contenido.

Al finalizar, sólo una carta sostenía su mano y mirando hacia el lago, increíblemente un suspiro nostálgico se le escapó; después pronunció un nombre ya no tan desconocido para él… – **Candy White**. – Y quiso saber… **– ¿Serás en verdad así de especial tal cual lo describe Anthony Brown?**... – el joven se quedó callado y divagó por unos instantes; de repente, imaginativo, preguntaba… **– ¿Pequeña y para colmo pecosa?**... – sacudió la cabeza ante la visión que se había formado y muy seguro de sí, afirmaría… **– No, no creo que seas mi tipo de mujer**. – Resoplando con fastidio, tuvo el impulso de arrojar las hojas al agua y que éstas se perdieran en lo más profundo del lago, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, algo detuvo a Terry que optó por guardarlas como recuerdo o posiblemente, si le daba su regalada gana, entregarlas a su dueño, más de esto último claramente lo dudaba.

De un hábil movimiento el entrometido castaño se puso de pie, y con un chiflido llamó a su caballo que rápido llegó hasta él. El jinete lo montó y cabalgó lentamente de camino a casa, pidiendo que las vacaciones llegaran pronto a su final y así él regresar a su cárcel donde sino se sentía mejor, por lo menos podía estar lo más alejado posible de su familia.

**- - 3 - -**

Reunidos en la sala de la villa ocupada por Los Andrew, éstos, para disfrutar el último fin de semana que les quedaba en Escocia, escuchaban con atención las notas musicales de un piano que eran producidas por las suaves, largas y delicadas manos de una jovencita de cabellos negros lacios y ojos azules: Annie Brighton, que con suplicio constante, había pedido a sus padres ser enviada a donde estaba Archibald Cornwell.

Su madre adoptiva no sólo la consentía en todo sino que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en ella ya que su carácter no era tan tímido y su desenvolvimiento ante los demás era más abierto; pero lo que hacía sentir en confianza y mayormente tranquila a Annie era el no tener cerca la presencia de la única persona que pudiera descubrir su procedencia: Candy White.

Lo malo que en ese cambio de actitud, a la morena ojo azul se le comenzó a desarrollar el sentido de la frivolidad al verse rodeada de tanto chico guapo, haciendo que su gusto por Archie disminuyera y aumentara su interés para con Anthony, que como Eliza, Annie bien sabía que a pesar de contar con su presencia en la sala, la mente y el mundo del rubio estaba en otro lado con otra persona.

Sorpresivamente, los ojos de la pelirroja se posaron en la morena que seguía inundando el lugar con sus notas musicales, y la intérprete, que miraba precisamente al joven rubio, al sentir la mirada profunda de Eliza, posó sus ojos azules en ella y no se amedrentó de la frialdad proyectada de aquella, sino que poco a poco en los rostros de las jóvenes se dibujó una sonrisa retadora, que fue sello suficiente, para que a partir de ese momento, Eliza Legan y Annie Brighton hicieran, increíblemente, la mancuerna perfecta.

La pieza finalmente concluyó y todos aplaudieron por el deleite regalado, pero Archie, que había estado apoyado sobre el piano, fue el primero en felicitar a Annie por su estupenda interpretación. La morena que también ya había aprendido a sonreír hipócritamente, recibió el cálido abrazo de Cornwell porque de reojo miraba a Anthony que ya se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba en busca de la salida. Pero en esta ocasión Stear salió detrás de él para alcanzarlo y preguntarle… – **¿A dónde vas?**

Anthony que no había llegado ni a medio hall, se giró por unos momentos para informarle… – **En busca de un poco de aire**.

Amablemente el simpático inventor se ofrecería… – **¿Quieres que te acompañe?**

Sonriendo por la preocupación demostrada del primo mayor, aún así Anthony le aseveraría… – **Si no te molesta me gustaría estar solo.**

Stear comprendiéndolo, inclinó su cabeza diciendo… – **Estás en todo tu derecho. **

**- Gracias**… – y el rubio retomó su andar.

Afuera, la tarde de ese sábado, estaba más fresca de lo normal, y Anthony al sentir el viento, levantó el cuello de su chaqueta y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se alejó. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos le habían conducido a una vereda de terracería que conducía hacia el pueblo y de repente el sonido de un insistente claxon lo hizo sacar de su cavilación y cuando reaccionó, Anthony se giró para mirar que un auto se le venía encima y para no ser arrollado por aquel alocado, saltó hacia atrás sin darse cuenta en donde caería.

El conductor al ver lo que había ocasionado, se detuvo y como ¿buen samaritano? fue al auxilio; pero cuando miró al joven dentro de un charco de lodo, con vil descaro comenzó a carcajearse de la facha de aquél que sin pensarlo dos veces, espetaría furioso… – **¡Grandísimo imbécil!**. – "El imbécil" rió con más ganas al ver el esfuerzo que aquél hacía para levantarse y volviendo a caer en el lodo, entonces sentado, Anthony desde ahí le ordenaba calificativamente… **– ¡Deja de reír como el idiota que eres y ayúdame!**.

"El idiota" sin dejar de lado su histeria y bien obediente descendió por una breve colina; empero en el momento de estirar su mano… – **¡Espera!**... – pidió unos instantes y el auxiliador sangronamente sacó su pañuelo, se lo puso en la nariz y volvió a mofarse despectivamente… **– ¡tú disculparás, pero es que el olor a cerdo me desagrada por completo!**… – y de nuevo se carcajeó a lo que el rubio tomó un puño de lodo y se lo arrojó con fuerza asestándolo en el impecable traje del arrogante ese que no pudo esquivarlo.

Con severa molestia los dos jóvenes se miraron; y el que estaba afuera, sonrió de lado y finalmente se inclinó para extender su mano y proporcionar ayuda al caído que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de vengarse jalándolo hacia él y diciéndole conforme caía a su lado… – **Eso es para que no presumas demasiado**.

Por sí solo, el rubio intentó salir del charco; no obstante lo pescaron de la chaqueta y… – **¿A dónde crees que vas?**... – lo regresaron, y con eso, los dos jóvenes iniciaron una entremezclada pelea competencia por ser el primero en salir de ahí pero claro, sin dejar de lado los cariñosos insultos mutuos.

Después de un rato y cada uno por su lado, acostados boca arriba sobre el césped, se les veía exhaustos reflejándose en sus rostros lo divertido que la habían pasado y comentando Anthony abiertamente… – **Si la Tía Abuela me viera en estos momentos y en ésta condición, ten por seguro que la mato de un coraje.**

**- Claro, porque me imagino que te trata como el niño delicado que eres**.

Anthony, ante la mofa, giró su cabeza para mirarle serio y que le aclarara… – **¿A qué te refieres precisamente con "delicado"?**

El otro joven, reincorporándose le dijo… – **Olvídalo**… – para de inmediato ofrecer… **– ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?**

También poniéndose de pie, el rubio quiso saber… – **¿Cómo te llamas?**... – y siguió los pasos del castaño que ya se dirigía al vehículo informándole…

**- Terruce.**

**- ¿Vives en la villa Grandchester?**... – el rubio se montó al vehículo; y mientras encendían motor, apenas oiría…

**- Así es**… – pero el joven copiloto…

**- Yo soy Anthony Brown**… – se presentó, estiró su mano y le sonrió amigablemente al castaño. Terruce, voluble por nacimiento, le miró con desdén por unos escasos instantes porque luego conforme arqueaba una ceja e iba dibujando una media sonrisa, estrechó la mano amiga con fuerza y nuevamente con mofa, dijo…

**- "El tierno niño creador de las rosas Dulce Candy"**… – consiguiendo que Anthony se desconcertara y preguntara…

**- ¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**- Un pajarito del bosque me lo contó**.

Y por ello, de Anthony se recibiría afirmación… – **Insisto, a imbécil nadie te gana**... – logrando que, por la cara de fastidio del rubio, Terry riera fuertemente conforme emprendían camino.

**- - 4 - -**

Por supuesto con el accidente, las reacciones de todos sus primos, estaban llenas de sorpresa al ver la lodosa condición en la que Anthony había llegado, sobre todo Archie, que con un poco de repugnancia, tomaba, entre pulgar e índice, unas mechas de los tiesos cabellos ¿rubios? de su primo que mientras éste se sacaba sus prendas, el paladín elegante no pudo dejar de comentarle en lo que fruncía la nariz… – **¡Estás hecho un verdadero asco!**. – Y después de analizarlo… **– Traes lodo hasta debajo de las orejas**. – Archie fingió un escalofrío recorrerle por el cuerpo debido al sucio aspecto que tenía enfrente.

Stear que le ayudaba aventando los zapatos completamente mojados a lo lejos, le preguntaría al paladín jardinero… – **¿Qué te sucedió?**

El accidentado emprendiendo camino, contestaría como si nada… – **Lo que parece, caí en un charco de lodo.**

**- ¿Estás seguro?**... – el paladín inventor le había re cuestionado; pero Anthony sólo le sonrió y se metió al baño dejando a los hermanos, que mientras uno fruncía el ceño, el otro se encogía de hombros.

Y en cierto lugar de alguna otra parte del globo terráqueo…

**- Nada…** – respondió el hombre que completamente agotado se dejaba caer para quedar sentado sobre el suelo terroso a su esposa que sentada sobre una gran piedra alimentaba a su bebé de brazos, le seguía preguntando…

**- ¿Nadie los conoce?**

**- Al parecer no**. – Ambos adultos posaron sus ojos ahora en sus dos pequeñas niñas que sonrientes jugaban muy entretenidas con la tierra.

La mujer con severa angustia, exclamaría… – **Oh, querido ¿qué haremos ahora?**

El hombre consternado buscó a su alrededor preguntando… – **¿Dónde están Candy y Peter?**

**- Fueron a buscar algo de comer.**

**- ¿Todavía tenemos dinero?**

Walter miró hacia la avenida que conducía al pueblo; y conforme observaba a los chiquillos a la distancia, le informaron… – **Muy poco; pero ¿o lo reservamos para seguir comiendo o lo empleamos para pagar un cuarto de hotel?**... – la mujer se puso de pie para acunar al pequeño.

**- Comprendo. Entonces dejaré de buscar a tus familiares y me dedicaré a encontrar un trabajo para mantenernos**.

Consternada, la madre volvería a cuestionar… – **¿Y mientras dónde pasaremos la noche?**

El esposo, con ternura, le contestaría… – **No será la primera vez, cariño, que lo hagamos al intemperie.**

Sin embargo Candy ya había llegado hasta ellos; y en lo que les ofrecía de la comida comprada primero a las nenas, hizo el siguiente comentario… – **El dueño de la tienda de abarrotes nos ha dicho que más adelante**… – apuntó hacia el norte… **– hay una casa sola y que tal vez podríamos usarla por esta noche. Además, él está necesitando una persona que le ayude con el almacén y le pedí el empleo para cooperar con ustedes**... – la chiquilla caminó hacia sus padres.

De uno de ellos escucharía tajantemente… **– No, hija**. – Walter aceptó la porción de comida que la rubia le daba y que además de decirle "gracias" le aseveraría… **– Yo me presentaré a trabajar con él. Esa es mi obligación como el padre que soy.**

Su mujer se le uniría…** – Yo también buscaré trabajo y tú**… – acarició con cariño la carita de Candy que oiría… – **podrías cuidar de los niños mientras nosotros salimos**.

La pecosa, para que su madre pudiera alimentarse, le quitó a Jimmy de sus brazos, lo arrulló y se abrazó a él, sintiendo inmensos deseos de llorar, porque en su interior se albergó una gran alegría al sentirse tan pronto aceptada y querida.

Pasado un rato y después de terminar de comer, la familia tomó sus valijas y caminaron un buen tramo bajo la noche en dirección a la casa mencionada siendo su única lámpara la luz de la luna y guiados por el canto de los grillos de aquel desértico lugar.

Al llegar allá, Walter ingresó solo a la casa, la revisó y al no percatarse de peligro, le dio paso a su prole. Al estar adentro buscaron el mejor espacio que fue justo en un rincón cerca de la ventana; entonces aprovechando la luz que se colaba por los vidrios rotos, sacudieron un poco la madera del suelo, luego sacaron mantas y ahí los niños se acomodaron; y mientras que el padre y la madre se organizaban para el día siguiente, Candy curioseaba por la casa; de pronto, un fuerte crujir de maderas se escuchó y Walter apenas pudo decir… – **¿Candy, hija, dónde estás?**... – porque en seguida la tierra se hubo abierto a los pies de la pecosa perdiéndose ésta en el vacío conforme hubo gritado fuertemente.

. . .

Llevaba ya un buen rato pretendiendo estudiar y estaba tan aburrido que el sueño le venció, pero ese claro grito de Candy en su inconsciente, le despertó con verdadero sobresalto y lo primero que hizo fue recorrer el lugar en donde estaba; al ubicarlo, Anthony resopló, luego se talló la cara y después se puso de pie para caminar en dirección hacia la ventana de su habitación en el colegio San Pablo. Estando allá, abrió las puertillas y salió al balcón, miró por momentos a la dama luna preguntándose después… **– Candy, ¿por qué soñé contigo? Estás bien, ¿verdad? Es increíble que ya tenga tres meses en Londres y no sepa nada de ti. ¿Dónde estarás que ni el Tío Abuelo Williams ha podido dar contigo?. – **En eso y abajo, una sombra en el corredor entre los jardines que conforme avanzaba, acrecentaba, lo sacó de concentración y poniendo atención en la persona aquella, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dio la media vuelta, abandonó su habitación y fue detrás de aquel. Con sigilo lo siguió y cuando vio el camino que tomaba, aceleró el paso y le dio alcance lanzándole la siguiente cuestión… – **¿A dónde vas?**

El joven sospechoso después de haber mascullado por lo bajo… – **¡Diablos!**... – porque le espantó, miró a su interceptor contestándole groseramente… – **¡Qué te importa!**... – y retomó sus pasos.

Anthony atreviéndose, lo detuvo del brazo… – **¡Espera!**

Terruce se zafó de su amarre toscamente, y con ello su sarcasmo reavivó. – **Oye, niño, ¿no deberías estar ya en la cama o no tienes otra cosa qué hacer o alguien más a quién vayas a molestar?**

Devolviéndosele la sardonia, el rubio le contestaría… – **No, porque Tú me pareces el candidato perfecto.**

El castaño conforme se abría paso le diría… – **Pues lamento decirte que no tengo tiempo para jugar a los carritos contigo, así que no me fastidies**.

Anthony tampoco se dejaría al preguntar… – **¿Y quién quiere jugar a los carritos?...** – y le siguió. **– Además "señor adulto"**… – se midió en estatura; y al percatarse que el castaño le llevaba una leve ventaja, el rubio saldría a su propio rescate… **– sino mal calculo, creo que soy mayor que tú; así que el que debería estar en la cama es usted.**

**- ¡Bah!...** – expresó el aristócrata; y como ya habían llegado a la barda, Terruce se trepó en ella; pero antes de saltar hacia la calle le miró retador e induciéndole… **– ¿Y piensas quedarte ahí parado como un poste?**

**- Estaría rompiendo las reglas del instituto si salto**.

Frente a la excusa del tierno paladín, el castaño, sonriendo burlón, lo enteraría… – **Para tu información, "inocente jardinerito" ya las rompiste desde el momento que abandonaste tu habitación**… – y ni un adiós Terruce le dedicó cuando brincó desapareciendo por completo de la vista de Anthony.

**- - 5 - -**

Al no presentarse en las dos primeras clases del día, al finalizarlas, los Hermanos Cornwell fueron rápidamente a la habitación de Anthony para saber qué le había sucedido antes de que el supervisor llegara hasta él.

Con toques suaves, llamaron a la puerta, pero después de mirar hacia ambos lados del pasillo y no recibir respuesta, Stear tomó la perilla y abrió.

Disimuladamente ingresaron al dormitorio; y mientras el moreno caminaba hacia la ventana para recorrer las cortinas, Archie se dirigía hacia su primo que yacía tendido sobre la cama boca abajo y completamente vestido.

Cuidadosamente, el paladín elegante se fue acercando al oído del rubio percibiendo antes un olor totalmente desconocido en aquél que se le llamaría quedamente… –**Anthony**. – Pero el joven mencionado no se movió, y de nuevo otro… **– Anthony…** – se pronunció sólo que un poco más audible escuchando con claridad Los Cornwell…

**- Archie, no es necesario que grites tan fuerte. La primera vez te oí a la perfección.**

Archie miró a su hermano para preguntar… – **¿En qué momento le grité?**... – consiguiendo que el desastroso guapo rubio, cogiera su almohada y la arrojara contra aquél exigiéndole…

**- ¡Que te calles!**

Extraño en Stear, éste frunció el ceño, se le acercó a su primo y puso una mano en su espalda para hablarle… – **Anthony**. – Él, aunque se tapó los oídos con sus manos, alcanzó a oír… **– ¿Por qué estás en esta condición? ¿qué te sucedió? ¿por qué has tomado? Es más ¿en dónde?**

**- Ahora no, por favor**… – la voz del rubio sonó suplicante, tomó la colcha y se cubrió con ella; entonces Archie…

**- Pues tendrás que levantarte porque no tardarán en venir a preguntar el por qué de tu ausencia en clases y además de que prepares una buena excusa sino quieres que esto llegue hasta oídos de la Tía. **

**- Para lo que me interesa**… – respondió rebeldemente el desvelado; y de nuevo los hermanos, con sorpresa, se miraron entre sí.

De pronto el tan esperado llamado a la puerta se oyó actuando Stear rápidamente… – **Ayúdame, Archie**… – le quitaron las sábanas de encima

Un desconcertante elegante preguntaría… – **¿Qué haremos?**... – imitando cada uno de los movimientos de su sangre.

**- Lo llevaremos al baño y nos excusaremos por él reportándole enfermo.**

Y así lo encubrieron; y gracias a que en el cuarto privado, Anthony sacó su amarga resaca, los vigilantes les creyeron la "enfermedad", cosa que no funcionó con la Señora Elroy porque de inmediato "alguien" le comunicó del incidente con su guapo nieto que fue reprendido en el siguiente quinto domingo donde se le prohibió su salida del instituto y que por más que Stear y Archie le preguntaron de lo sucedido, Anthony no dio ningún tipo de información porque de cierto modo tampoco se acordaba de lo que había pasado.

Hasta que ese día de visitas, mientras todos abandonaban el colegio, rubio y castaño coincidieron en el pasillo de los dormitorios, uno yendo de salida y el otro en camino a su habitación.

**- ¿Te quedarás encerrado?**... – alcanzó Terruce a preguntar en el trayecto que Anthony llevaba.

**- Sí, no tengo permiso para salir.**

**- ¿Por la borrachera?**... – re cuestionó el castaño sin poder disimular una sonrisa burlona.

El rubio sin tomarle verdadera importancia a su mofa, le compartiría.… – **Así es. La Tía Abuela se enteró y por mucho que me quiera, no me perdonó mi mal comportamiento**.

Eso, al heredero de los Grandchester le hizo pensar para sí… – _**Lo que yo daría porque mi padre se preocupara un poco de mí**_.

De su laguna mental, Anthony quiso saber… – **¿Qué sucedió?**

**- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?**

**- Sinceramente, no**

_**Flash Back**_

Al ser mirado con reto e inducido con burla, Anthony, herido en su hombría, subió la barda e igual que el castaño, saltó hacia la calle. Terruce, al escuchar el brinco, sonrió victoriosamente de lado y cuando se le unieron, le cuestionaron… – **Y bien, ¿a dónde iremos?**... – y el rubio escuchó….

**- Sólo te advierto que no soy niñera de nadie.**

**- Lo mismo te digo yo.**

Y conforme los jóvenes se perdían por la oscura avenida, Terruce le comentaba del lugar al que siempre solía asistir: un famoso pub del bajo mundo.

Allá, a pesar de no hablar mucho, rubio y castaño, pasaron un rato agradable observando primero una entretenida competencia de vencidas y viendo como los hombres apostaban fuertemente a su brazo favorito. Pero las categorías eran variantes y mientras estaban recargados en la barra, un joven como de 20 años y de aspecto malviviente se acercó a Terruce, y Anthony oyó perfectamente cuando le propusieron a su acompañante… – **¿Cuánto traes para perder hoy?**... – y le mostraron presumidamente un buen de lana.

El castaño, antes de responder, tomó su copa y la bebió de un solo trago; luego mirando al rubio, a éste le dijo arrogante… – **¿Te gustaría gastar todo eso**… – vio de reojo el dinero… **– en una sola noche?**... – y Anthony, fue sonriendo lentamente y del mismo modo asintió positivamente con la cabeza. Y a una señal de Terruce, el desconocido aquel, pidió la mesa.

Y en lo que las apuestas se abrían nuevamente, los competidores se deshacían de sus chaquetas y camisas quedando, uno: con el torso descubierto y presumiendo sus músculos a todos los ahí presentes; y el otro en sencilla camiseta de tirantes y que a pesar de su complexión delgada, conforme se desarrollaba la competencia demostró tremenda fuerza, siendo él, el vencedor.

El perdedor furioso e insatisfecho le pidió la revancha a su contrincante, pero al obtener negativa, posó sus ojos en el acompañante de Terruce y a éste lo retaron. Anthony aceptó valientemente aún y con todas las burdas burlas del castaño que después mientras el rubio se preparaba, secretamente, le dieron un par de consejos mañosos llevándose los dos jóvenes del San Pablo todo el dinero apostado porque hasta eso, los tragos fueron pagados por los otros clientes para celebrarlos. No sin dejar de comentar que dos lindas muchachitas les hicieron simple compañía y aunque una quería algo más con un guapo rubio, éste no se dejó convencer tan fácilmente porque a cada rato brindaba por una pequeña rubia haciendo que Terruce torciera los ojos en cada mención y siendo él, el que siempre sí cargara con Anthony hasta su habitación porque el rubio no acostumbrado al alcohol, en cuestión de unos tragos, se emborrachó.

_**Fin Flash Black**_

Cuando el relato terminó, el próximo duque, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón inició con su andar, y a sus espaldas oiría la cuestión… – **¿Irás con tu familia?**

Terruce se detuvo y sin girarse, le contestaría… – **No**. – Y sin saber por qué razón extendería una explicación… **– sólo saldré a caminar un poco.** – Empero esta ocasión no hubo invitación y el rubio miró cuando el castaño, taciturno pero gallardamente, retomó su camino, dejándole a él pensativo y sin todavía comprender del todo, el extraño comportamiento de aquél; entonces encogiéndose de hombros, Anthony avanzó en dirección a su habitación y allá se la pasó hasta que el día terminó y sus primos se le unieron para contarle acerca de lo hecho en la aburrida reunión.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **7, 8, 9, 11 y 12 de Abril de 2011.**

**. . .**

**- - 6 - -**

Cual leoncito enjaulado, Annie Brighton, recorría de un lado para el otro su habitación. Estaba tan molesta consigo misma porque para esa tarde de domingo, se había mandado confeccionar un vestido especial para asistir a la casa de Los Andrew motivada por los deseos de encontrarse allá con Anthony ya que en el colegio raramente coincidían y eso, sólo en horario de misa.

A lo que, conociendo el interés de la morena para con su primo, burlona, Eliza había aguardado hasta el último momento para comentarle del por qué el rubio no estuvo presente en la reunión, no quedándole de otra a Annie más que seguir fingiendo su interés por Archie que sin bien éste no tenía sentimientos amorosos para con ella, el paladín elegante reconocía que ese cambio de actitud en la pelinegra, le atraía bastante, más no lo suficiente para olvidar a su linda gatita que conforme la conversación entablada de ese día, Stear y Archie no dejaron de expresar maravillas referentes a Candy.

Y de tan sólo recordar lo felices de los rostros de aquellos a la sola mención de la pecosa rubia, Annie detuvo sus pasos en frente de su tocador, tomó el cepillo y con berrinche tal lo estrelló contra el piso, y mayormente molesta salió de su habitación, pero al doblar a la esquina del pasillo de dormitorios, tropezó con el menudo cuerpo de Patricia O'Brien que a pesar de no haber sido su falta, la chica de lentes se disculpó recibiendo a cambio, un pujido grosero lleno de indiferencia.

Conforme la veía alejarse, la morena de ojos negros lo que tenía de inteligente lo tenía de retraída; y por lo mismo amistades no lograba hacer y lo único que le hacía compañía en sus charlas, era su mascota Yuly que esa tarde después de regresar de haber estado con su familia, la joven le llevaba de comer al animalito como lo hacía todas las tardes.

Sola, entretenida y sentada sobre el césped, Patty mientras sostenía a la tortuga en sus manos, le alimentaba y hablaba; pero de pronto, la presencia de un joven que se paró en frente de ella, la hizo brincar sobre su lugar y mirarle con temor.

Sonriendo socarronamente y sin ningún motivo en especial más que instado por su diablura, Neil Legan, que no tenía nada que hacer más que molestar al que se dejara, arrebató rápidamente de las manos de la morena al pequeño animal, después la observó y al notar la mirada suplicante y casi llorosa de Patty, a ésta le preguntaría… – **¿La quieres devuelta?**. – La inocente chica asintió positivamente con la cabeza porque le era imposible pronunciar palabra, pero como respuesta obtuvo indicación… – **Entonces ve por ella**. – Y con toda la saña del mundo, el chico Legan, como si fuera una pelota de baseball, lanzó a la tortuga por los aires, cayendo el reptil a varios metros de distancia.

Por supuesto el malicioso moreno ante el grito desesperado de Patty, rió perversamente sin saber que su travesura iba a costarle caro porque…

Terruce que acostumbraba pasearse por la cima de la colina y luego le gustaba treparse en la rama más gruesa del mismo árbol donde Patty guardaba su tesoro y del cual el castaño estaba enterado, al observar el desagradable espectáculo e impulsado por el coraje ante el aprovechado aquél, saltó y silenciosamente cayó en el césped a unos cuantos pasos de separación de Neil que burlón seguía el camino que la pobre Patty despavorida había tomado en busca de su mascota, no percatándose el moreno que alguien ya estaba a sus espaldas y que cuando se giró, su rostro recibió un fuerte proyectil que lo hizo trastabillar pero el segundo recibido logró mandarlo al suelo.

Desde ahí y con ojos azorados, Neil miró a su agresor, y limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que de su boca salía, escuchó cuando le ordenaron enérgicamente… – **¡Tú la lanzaste, tú irás a buscarla!**… – y tomándolo por las solapas de su saco, Terruce levantó al chico Legan y a empellones lo llevó hasta donde Patty buscaba incesantemente entre matorrales a su mascota perdida.

Por varios instantes el joven obedeció el mandato, más aprovechando que el castaño se distrajo al ver cuando la morena frustrada de no encontrar a Yuly se dejaba caer en el césped para llorar desconsoladamente, Neil Legan se escapó prometiendo vengarse por los golpes recibidos pero más de la humillación.

Serena, Patty se levantó; y sin mirar a Terruce, a éste le agradeció por su intervención; después la chica se fue corriendo hacia el área de dormitorios sin darle tiempo al otro de responderle.

Cuando Eliza se enteró del percance ocurrido de su hermano con el "chico malo" de Grandchester, Patty se convirtió en víctima fácil de burlas y de abusos tanto de la pelirroja como de Annie sólo para intentar llamar la atención de aquel guapo rebelde que era hueso difícil de roer.

Pero una tarde, en la biblioteca del colegio, el grupo de compañeras que pelirroja y morena habían formado, se reunían ahí para exigir sus tareas a Patty. Stear que gracias a sus divertidos inventos recorría el recinto en busca de unos libros de ingeniería, notó el modo en que la morena de lentes era tratada precisamente por su prima Legan y escuchó claramente y con prepotencia cuando le ordenaba a la chica que se mantenía con la cabeza agachada y sólo decía "Sí" a lo que le pedían.

Cuando las jóvenes se retiraron, Patty se dejó caer sobre la silla y apoyando sus codos en la mesa, comenzó a llorar llena de frustración. Y eso al guapo paladín inventor le conmovió además de molestarse por la acción de su pariente; así que dejando su actividad, fue hacia donde ella para gentilmente ofrecerle… – **¿Necesitas ayuda?**. – La morena al oírlo se sobresaltó y se puso de pie intentando huir; empero Stear fue más rápido que ella y se lo impidió solicitándole… – **Déjame hacerlo**… – como si con ello pagara él por la falta cometida de su prima.

Por la mirada compasiva y la manera tan gentil de ser tratada por Stear, Patty, nuevamente agachó la cabeza y por lo bajo, aceptó. El ingenioso paladín tomando la barbilla de la morena, le levantó la cara para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos asegurándole el joven… **– No volverás a pasar por esto. Te lo prometo**… – quedando Patty O'Brien enamorada de aquél desde ese justo momento.

**- - 7 - -**

Gracias al trabajo que Candy había conseguido en la tienda de abarrotes, Walter ya llevaba trabajando en ese almacén casi tres meses. Su esposa que también había sido empleada para atender el mostrador, con el dinero ahorrado de la renta por la vivienda que llegaron a habitar y donde cada día que pasaba le daban las gracias al dueño porque parecía no tener intenciones de reclamar su propiedad, la Señora Walter se consiguió una máquina de coser y con las clientas con las que tenía contacto y aprovechando el noble corazón del tendero, la mujer se promocionaba y ahí hacía reparaciones de prendas y confeccionaba uno que otro sencillo vestido.

Con otro tanto de esfuerzo, a la casa, ya le habían hecho un buen de reparos, los suficientes para protegerse de las lluvias y del frío que comenzaba a sentirse así también como de aquel hoyo donde Candy cayó no causando el accidente más que un susto y unos cuantos raspones y magullones en el cuerpo de la chica.

De eso modo y poco a poco Los Walter fueron construyeron su patrimonio; y en lo que sus padres trabajaban, Candy atendía los quehaceres de la casa y enseñaba educativamente a sus hermanos lo que ella había aprendido de las buenas samaritanas Señorita Pony y Hermana María que de vez en cuando les hacía llegar unas letras informándoles de lo feliz que vivía; aunque la última carta mandada fue devuelta; y es que el Señor Cartwright había reclamado su propiedad para extender su ganado no quedándoles a las pobres mujeres que buscar albergue por otro lado.

Gracias a que contaban con la dirección de aquel almacén, en un telegrama se le pidió encarecidamente al Señor Walter no notificarle a Candy de ese suceso ya que las religiosas al saberla contenta, su misión para con la chica estaba resuelta, haciendo ahora las nobles damas un doble esfuerzo para que los niños que todavía estaban a su cargo quedaran lo más pronto posible dentro de un buen hogar. Como un acuerdo los esposos obedecieron a la orden de las madres de crianza de su hija mayor a la cual ya le tenían un cariño desmedido debido a su enorme corazón.

Sólo que al estar tan retirados del pueblo era difícil encontrar nuevas amistades y aunque sus padres constantemente les llevaban con ellos para comprarles desde ropa, juguetes y dulces, a Candy le hacía falta salir a conocer algo nuevo; y es que el bello panorama del campo le hacía recordar al aventurero Señor Albert.

Entonces una tarde, después de terminadas sus tareas y aprovechando que su madre ya estaba en casa para cuidar de los más pequeños, la pecosa se aventuró a ir más allá del río que se divisaba no tan lejos.

Sintiéndose toda una experta exploradora, la chica llegó hasta las orillas; y primero miró hacia el sur y admiró su belleza; luego giró hacia el norte pero al poner sus ojos en aquella dirección, rápidamente se escondió detrás de unos matorrales, y desde ahí observó a un grupo de mujeres que lavaban sobre las rocas; empero éstas estaban tan entretenidas con su labor, que no se percataron que uno de los cestos comenzó a navegar por las calmadas aguas; de pronto alguien comenzó a gritar alertando a todos y más gente se reunió con ellas pero ya la canasta estaba casi a donde estaba Candy parada que desde ahí logró observar que dentro del cesto había un bebé; entonces salió de su escondite y valientemente se metió al agua para salvar a la criatura que por suerte, había quedado atorada momentáneamente en unas marañas dentro del río.

Cuando tuvo al pequeño en sus brazos, algunos de los ahí presentes se habían acercado a ella y entre ellos estaba la madre de aquel indefenso ser que se le acercó y con un poco de brusquedad le quitó a su hijo.

Candy a pesar de la hostilidad con que aquellos la miraban, no perdió su sonrisa y lentamente retrocedió sus pasos para marcharse; pero cuando lo estaba haciendo, una chica alrededor de trece años como ella se le acercó y también le ofreció la misma sonrisa amigable que Candy que le dijeron… **– Muchas gracias**.

La rubia contestaría…** – No tienes porqué agradecer**.

La joven que tenía unos expresivos y lindos ojos color café, le preguntaría…** – ¿De dónde eres?**

**- Yo**… – la pecosa titubeó porque otro joven muy alto pero no mayor de dieciséis años también se le acercó; empero éste la rodeó y Candy haciéndose de valor prosiguió diciendo… **– sólo andaba caminando, no quise importunarlos.**

**- No lo has hecho, al contrario, has salvado a mi hermano.**

**- Oh**… – la rubia alcanzó a expresar.

El joven entre mezclando una voz dura y amable cuestionaría… – **¿Habrá algo con qué debamos compensarte por tu ayuda?**

Candy negando con la cabeza, retrocedió otro paso y dijo…– **Oh, no, no es necesario**. – E indicaría rápidamente… **– Debo marcharme. Es tarde**… – además de que estaba completamente mojada, pero la interrumpieron con aseveración…

**- Vives en la casa que por mucho tiempo estuvo sola, ¿verdad?**

**- Sí**… – la rubia contestó un poco apenada observando cuando la joven amiga tomaba entre sus brazos a su pequeño hermano y las mujeres se devolvían para retomar su actividad.

**- ¿Cómo te llamas?**... – preguntó el joven que la seguía observando con curiosidad.

**- Candy Walter. ¿Y ustedes?**

La primera en responder sería… **– Yo soy Naye y él es mi hermano mayor Tavo**. – Candy lo miró precisamente y sostuvo la miraba profunda y analítica de aquél. Pero al escuchar… **– y este pequeñito es Isi… –** la rubia cambió sus ojos rápidamente para mirarle y sonreírle al bebé acordándose la pecosa después de estornudar…

**- Ahora sí debo irme**… – y antes de que un resfriado dijera presente; empero la otra jovencita ofrecería…

**- Puedes venir cuanto quieras, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas**.

Eso a nuestra protagonista le agradó y sonriente diría… – **Por supuesto. Nos vemos después.**

Y a paso veloz Candy se alejó, pero lo pesado de lo mojado de su vestido, la hizo reducir su caminar; y a sus espaldas pudo escuchar el galope de un caballo que se le aproximaba. Sin mirar hacia atrás la chica que comenzaba a temblar confundiéndose el miedo con el frío siguió con su andar; no obstante y de repente, un fuerte brazo la atrapó por la cintura y cual ligera pluma, la levantó del suelo para dejarla montada en el animal.

Cuando la pecosa se giró un poco para mirar al jinete, éste finalmente le dedicó una sonrisa y ¿gentil? le dijo… – **Yo te llevo hasta tu casa.**

**- - 8 - -**

Poco a poco los meses de ese año se fueron completando y en el Colegio San Pablo los encuentros entre Terruce y Anthony eran esporádicos, porque cuando mucho, los jóvenes sólo dos veces mensualmente coincidían. Así que una amistad podría decirse que entre ellos no existía, sino más bien era la "curiosidad" la que los hacía reunirse.

Empezando con Terruce que todavía conservaba los manuscritos de Anthony y en cada oportunidad que tenía, los releía. ¿Para con qué fin? para así él poder imaginarse y crearse su propia versión de Candy White y quién más que el propio "jardinerito rosado" que respondía quejumbrosamente ante el catalogado mote, para ayudarle al estarle hablando de aquella y aumentar así el castaño su interés para con la "desconocida" que según el rubio valía su peso en oro.

En cambio a Anthony siendo un chico tranquilo, querido y sobreprotegido, quería llegar al fondo de los sentimientos de aquel joven que aristócrata era taciturno, solitario, callado, rebelde, astuto y autor de actos inimaginables; y el rubio no negaba que esos hechos lo instaban a seguir al castaño porque de cierto modo se sentía aburrido con la rutina de su vida y aquél le ofrecía el cambio que exigía.

Así que, cada cual, un objetivo tenía en mente al buscar su mutua compañía, pero en uno, una misión se había propuesto, sólo aguardaría la conclusión de sus estudios para llevarlo a cabo y no descansaría hasta lograrlo; pero mientras ese momento llegaba, sus reuniones y salidas de castaño y rubio, continuaron de igual modo.

Empero la tragedia que vivirían juntos, haría que Terruce dejara a un lado sus planes y pensamientos para concentrar su sentimiento y preocupación en el que al principio le costaba considerar su "amigo", porque el joven aristócrata consciente estaba que al estar pensando en la chica de la cual Anthony gustaba, no era lo propio entre caballeros ni lo correcto dentro de una amistad, por eso el castaño se negaba a desarrollarla con aquel joven porque sabía que después sería muy doloroso dejar en un segundo plano, a Candy White.

Lo cual sería así gracias a la culpa de Neil Legan, porque ese tiempo transcurrido en el instituto, los disgustos entre él y el rebelde Grandchester eran más constantes y así lo eran las amenazas recibidas ante humillación tras humillación, y es que Terruce era superior a la hora de pelear y por supuesto ser el obvio vencedor. Pero el día en que el moreno finalmente llevara a cabo su venganza, llegó; y fue nada menos que su primo Anthony quien pagara por ello.

Terruce al ser "el hijo mayor del más alto noble inglés" así de altos eran sus privilegios en el colegio y para incrementarlos, su padre Richard, a modo de "festejo" a sus diecisiete años cumplidos, le regaló a su hijo, un nuevo vehículo al que el castaño había invitado a Anthony a ir a probar la más reciente maquinaria automovilística, eligiéndose un quinto domingo como fecha y donde el rubio al contar ya con sus dieciocho años de edad, no tuvo necesidad de pedir autorización y se fue con su compañero de juergas.

Sus primos Stear y Archie, ninguno de ellos tenía nada en contra del castaño, ya que éste mientras no se metieran con él, les ignoraba, pero esos cambios claros en el paladín jardinero era lo que en verdad les preocupaba y lo demostraban precisamente al final de esa tarde al estar tan callados mientras ocupaban la habitación de Stear que trataba de concentrarse en uno de sus tantos inventos; y para romper el hielo, el paladín elegante que sentado a un lado de él, hizo la observación… – **Como que ya se tardaron demasiado, ¿no te parece?**

Sincera consternación se escuchó en su voz aconsejándole el guapo inventor… – **No dejemos que la angustia se apodere de nosotros. En cualquier momento aparecerán.**

Y sí, aparecieron, porque en ese momento se llamó a la puerta y se les pidió se presentaran de inmediato en la dirección. Allá se les informó que tenían autorización para salir de nuevo del colegio e ir al hospital. Cuando escucharon del lugar, de rápido y alterados, Los Cornwell quisieron saber… – **¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿qué sucedió?!**

La Hermana Grey sentada detrás de su escritorio, se limpió el sudor de la frente para notificarles… **– Los jóvenes Brown y Grandchester perdieron el control del auto y éste cayó en un desfiladero**.

Con la noticia, de nuevo preguntaron con severa preocupación…** – ¡¿Cómo están?!**

Señalándoseles una salida se les dijo…** – Vayan al hospital, allá podrán informarse mejor. – **Frente a la actitud sospechosa de la religiosa, los hermanos se miraron entre sí; entonces grosera y rápidamente abandonaron la oficina.

Afuera ya les esperaba el carruaje con la indicación de llevarles a su destino y adentro del transporte estaba solamente Eliza y Annie Brighton que pidió permiso con la excusa de acompañar a su amiga en desgracia que además se le notaba sumamente nerviosa, más los dos paladines se sorprendieron de no ver a Neil entre ellos y a la chica pelirroja se le cuestionó sobre el paradero de su hermano, recibiendo los jóvenes la siguiente alterada respuesta… – **¡¿Qué más da dónde esté? Ahora lo que importa es saber de Anthony!**... – y Los Cornwell ante eso no alegaron sino que al oír el nombre de su primo, urgieron al conductor.

Al llegar al londinense nosocomio Royal después de pedir información, los chicos Andrew y compañía corrieron hacia el área de urgencias y ahí, con distinguido porte el Duque de Grandchester y la Señora Elroy ya recibían información de los galenos que atendían a los dos jóvenes, indicándoseles a los familiares que uno de ellos sí se encontraba en estado grave.

Y mientras afuera los rostros de todos se tornaban angustiados, adentro, uno de los heridos no paraba de despotricar contra los asistentes médicos que le pedían constantemente que se calmara, causando con ello que el rebelde heredero del ducado Grandchester más les gritara ya que a su parecer él estaba en buenas condiciones y lo que le tenía hecho un ogro era esa sobre atención mostrada para con su persona por ser simplemente un descendiente de la nobleza.

En eso, su médico de cabecera apareció y de éste quiso saber… – **¡¿Cómo está Anthony?!**

El galeno le contestaría cuando estuviera cerca y en lo que le revisaba con atención el moretón que tenía en el mentón. – **Todavía no hay diagnóstico claro**.

En la habitación se oiría un… – **¡Maldición!**… – fuertemente espetado por el castaño, no sólo por la respuesta que recibió sino que una abusadilla enfermera ante la distracción del paciente, le ensartó la aguja de la jeringa para aplicarle el calmante y poner al bello a dormir no sin antes mandarle una mirada que, la pobre chica se espantó.

**- - 9 - -**

Por el cuadro presentado, posible cuadriplejia fue el diagnóstico fatal del médico; siendo las reacciones de: Eliza que lloró y corrió a abrazarse a la Señora Elroy que sólo cerró los ojos por el infortunio de su guapo nieto; mientras que Stear con derrota se dejaba caer para quedar sentado de cuclillas en lo que Archie, furioso, se volteaba y gritaba responsabilizando a Terruce del accidente de su apreciado primo.

Stear al ver la agresión de su hermano, se levantó y lo fue a detener antes de que el paladín elegante se lanzará a golpes contra el desconcertado castaño que ignorándole y titubeante, quiso alentarse… – **Pero hay posibilidades de que se recupere del todo, ¿verdad?**

Por la mirada proyectada del galeno, las probabilidades eran pocas, más el conocedor en la materia les animaría… – **Veamos cómo va reaccionando con intensa rehabilitación**… – y después de palmear el brazo del joven preocupado, el doctor se retiró siguiéndole casi en seguida el castaño que…

A pesar de que su hermano trataba de controlarlo, Archie se zafó y fue detrás de Terruce que fue alcanzado cuando descendía por las escalinatas afuera del nosocomio. Con brusquedad lo tomaron del brazo y lo hicieron girar para gritarle… – **¡Maldito arrogante, por tu culpa Anthony ha quedado así!**... – y de inmediato le soltó un puñetazo al joven aristócrata que fácilmente logró esquivar el golpe y no dejándose amedrentar.

Y estaban a punto de responder a la agresión cuando Stear apareció e increíblemente calmado le pediría… – **Terruce, disculpa a mi hermano, pero deberás comprender que no es fácil para nosotros esta lamentable situación**.

**- ¡Para mí tampoco lo es y no por eso me harán responsable de algo que no cometí!... – **hubo respondido el castaño.

**- ¡¿Entonces sino a quién, bastardo malparido?! ¡¿qué no era tuyo el auto?!**

Con el calificativo empleado, Grandchester perdió la poco serenidad que mostraba y tomando las solapas del saco de Archie, a éste lo llevó hasta la pared y ahí lo sorrajó fuertemente contra ella y energúmenamente amenazante, le dijo… – **¡Vuelves a llamarme así y te juro que lo lamentarás seriamente, Cornwell!**. – Stear nuevamente intervino y como pudo, quitó al castaño de encima de su hermano; y aún así Terruce se defendió diciendo… **– "Alguien" descompuso los frenos del auto**.

Archie, que ya se había acomodado el desajustado saco, pujó sarcástico y ladraría… – **¡Eso es imposible! ¿Qué no "supuestamente" era nuevo?**

**- ¡Si me crees o no, allá ese sea tu problema!**. – Y como el castaño estaba muy seguro de conocer al responsable, les advertiría… **– pero téngalo por presente que quién haya sido "el gracioso" causante de esto, la pagará duramente**… – y después de mirarlos furiosamente ahora sí se alejó dejando a los hermanos en un estado de confusión que se hizo mayor cuando se enteraron que Neil Legan fue mandado de regreso a América y de Anthony escucharon la versión de los hechos.

. . . . . .

_El par de jóvenes al dejar el instituto San Pablo habían tomado un rumbo sin destino. Y conforme se alejaban iban dejando atrás a la ciudad para notarse los extensos valles. El primero en haber manejado había sido Terruce; después de unas rectas millas recorridas se fue reduciendo la velocidad hasta que el auto se detuvo por completo para hacer el cambio de lugares._

_Por otro tramo igual Anthony había conducido, pero al iniciar el declive y sentir la velocidad que el vehículo tomaba, los jóvenes se miraron entre sí y Terruce había ordenado al conductor que frenara, más el rubio ya lo llevaba intentando desde el momento que el descenso comenzó, y los ojos del castaño se posaron sobre el pedal de los frenos y miraba como el pie del piloto incesantemente lo presionaba obteniendo no reacción._

_Entonces el dueño del vehículo le ordenó a su acompañante saltara antes de que llegaran a la curva que se veía vecina. Y de inmediato así lo hicieron lográndolo únicamente Terruce porque Anthony cuando lo intentó, su pantalón en alguna parte se atoró llevándoselo consigo el auto que ya iba en dirección al vacío._

_Cuando el castaño corrió y llegó al pie del precipicio observó cuando el carro todavía iba cayendo y dando piruetas, pero al distinguir el cuerpo de Anthony, emprendió nueva carrera y se dirigió a él para saber de su estado de conciencia._

_Al quedar boca abajo, Terruce giró el cuerpo y lo llamó varias veces apoderándose el pánico de él al no recibir respuesta; entonces dejándolo nuevamente sobre tierra, el castaño subió el peñasco para pedir pronto auxilio._

. . . . . .

Sin embargo por todas las muestras de preocupación por parte del hijo del Duque y la atención desmedida de éste que exigía para con el convaleciente, conforme los días pasaban haciéndose luego meses, Archie comprendió que había juzgado erróneamente al castaño; y como el paladín elegante también era de noble corazón aprovechando que Terruce visitaba a su primo como siempre lo hacía desde ocurrido el accidente, y después de su rutina de rehabilitación, le aguardó a la salida del hospital para disculparse sinceramente.

Pero en lo que los jóvenes estrechaban manos para poner paz entre ellos, en la calle anunciaban con horror… – **¡La guerra ha sido declarada!**

Y entre ellos los ánimos se tensaron; y los miembros del Clan Andrew fueron reunidos prontamente para ser informados. Y para agregar males Stear, después de pensarlo, aprovecharía el momento para compartir a sus familiares… – **Me alistaré para ir al frente de batalla**.

El primero en reaccionar tempestivamente, por supuesto, fue su hermano que le gritaría casi en la cara… – **¡No estoy de acuerdo!**

**- Está decidido, Archie.**

**- ¡Pues yo me niego en definitivo, Stear, porque para mí, esta guerra no es de nosotros!**

**- Estás pensando egoístamente, hermano.**

**- ¡No lo creo!**. – Y para nada, el guapo elegante dejaba su enojo y continuó diciendo… – **¡Eres tú quien se está cubriendo con la cobija del egoísmo porque quieres dejarme solo con Anthony, cuando él, está haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos por recuperarse y si te sabe lejos y en constante peligro, lo único que provocaras será angustiarle y eso puede afectarle en el increíble progreso que ha estado consiguiendo!.**.. – y los dos paladines carnales se miraron fija y profundamente. Archie, ventajoso de que Stear bajaba la mirada, concluiría con lo siguiente… **– Ahora si muchos deseos tienes de luchar, une alianzas conmigo, Hermano, y juntos saquemos a nuestro primo adelante, si es que en verdad nos quieres. Además ¿no acabas de escuchar que el Tío Abuelo Williams ha ordenado que ¡TODOS! debemos regresar a América? Sin dejar de mencionar qué ¿nos tiene una sorpresa?**

Y pudieron hacer el viaje, "gracias" a que Alemania, después del hundimiento del barco Lusitania en 1915, corrigió "su error" y pactó no atacar a más barcos de pasajeros. Entonces los jóvenes incluyendo a Terruce, que con suma insistencia fue finalmente convencido por su amigo Anthony y hasta la tímida Patricia O'Brien con su mascota que había sido encontrada por el rebelde, marcharon a América desembarcando en el puerto de Boston, Massachusetts en la primavera de 1916.

**- - 10 - -**

Sus ojos no se despegaban del enorme espectacular donde estaba plasmada la imagen de la Diva más hermosa de todos los tiempos: Eleanor Baker, su madre. Si no mal recordaba la última vez que le había visto fue cuando él tenía diez años y eso porque la talentosa actriz le había buscado en el colegio aprovechándose del famoso festival de Mayo. Desde ese entonces, no supo más de ella y ahora ahí, a sus dieciocho años, estaba parado en frente del teatro donde trabajaba la autora de sus días después de haberse despedido de sus amigos y prometiendo ir a ellos en cuanto finiquitara, según él, algunos pendientes en el Estado de Nueva York.

Pero por alguna razón, Terruce no lograba cruzar la Avenida Broadway y no era precisamente porque el tráfico se lo impidiera, sino por los nervios que se habían apoderado de su persona de sólo pensar en el reencuentro con aquella, además de estarse recriminando al decir… – **No debí venir. Es más, no debo buscarla ya, ¿para qué? si ella se olvidó de mí después de haberme prometido que iría a buscarme y yo ilusamente como el chiquillo que era, le creí; creí en la promesa de mi madre, por eso soporté todos estos años de infierno a lado del Duque; pero la agonía que padecí fue más torturante porque conforme el tiempo seguía su paso, tú nunca apareciste. ¿Por qué, Eleanor? ¿por qué no regresaste? ¿por qué a últimas de momento cambiaste de parecer? En cambio yo, a pesar de escuchar las duras palabras de mi Padre repitiéndome una y otra vez que nunca lo harías, te seguí defendiendo y me aferré a tu recuerdo y al amor que dijiste tenerme y aguardando en Londres por tu regreso; más ahora es diferente, porque hoy en día ya soy un hombre que**… – hizo pausa para respirar hondo, y ya después… **– no sé si en verdad necesite de ti.**

Terminado su monólogo, con firme y arrogante decisión Terruce pretendió darse la vuelta y emprender camino de regreso al hotel y de ahí a la Terminal Central, pero la figura de una jovencita que caminaba sobre la acera de enfrente, se adueñó de su voluntad porque el joven, sí retomó sus pasos pero justo en dirección a ella atrayéndolo como si fuera un imán.

Esquivando dos autos que transitaban por la avenida, un carruaje que se detuvo obstruyéndole su paso y capoteando a demás gente, aún así el castaño no perdió de vista a la chica aquella, pero su rostro se desilusionó un poco al ver por donde ingresaba.

**- Actriz**… – había pronunciado con cierto desdén; sin embargo y sin saber por qué, llegó hasta la puerta más no entró, sólo se recargó sobre la pared. En eso de nuevo la puerta se abrió asomándose una castaña.

**- ¿Vienes a la audición?**... – le cuestionó y a la vez dándole el acceso; pero Terruce sencillamente negó con la cabeza escuchando un complemento… **– Qué lástima, serías el Romeo perfecto**. – No obstante el castaño no se sintió halagado y sólo miró la dirección que aquella osada tomaba.

Y después de repetirse por onceava vez... _**– ¿A quién diablos estoy esperando?"**_… – en el interior del lujoso teatro y específicamente en la primera hilera de butacas…

**- Miss Baker**… – la nombrada que entretenida participaba en la audición, se giró para ser informada… **– la vendedora le espera.**

**- Gracias, en seguida estoy con ella**… – respondió angelicalmente la rubia dama a la mensajera; y casi en seguida se disculpó con los demás directores y buscó camino hacia su camerino.

Allá, parada de frente a la chimenea que decoraba elegantemente el lugar, una chica de cabellos rubios largos y sostenidos en una coleta alta, miraba con mucha atención la fotografía de un joven bien parecido, ojos azul oscuro, cabellos castaños largos y que sonreía enigmáticamente. Con atrevimiento, su dedo índice trazó en el cristal cada uno de los rasgos masculinos y dijo apenas en un susurro… – **Se le parece tanto**… – empero el ruido de la puerta que se abrió a sus espaldas, la sacó del encantamiento y se giró prontamente.

**- ¡Coral, hija mía, qué alegría volver a verte!**... – la actriz había abierto sus brazos para recibir a la recién llegada.

**- Miss Baker**… – expresó sonriente la chica y las dos rubias fueron al encuentro uniéndose en un cálido abrazo.

**- ¡Cuánto tiempo, mi niña!**… – exclamó con cariño Eleanor, más al separarla corregiría rápidamente… **– Bueno, de cierto, ya no lo eres, ¡ahora estás hecha toda una mujercita!**... – la recorrió de arriba abajo haciendo sonrojar a la sencilla chica que respondería al halago…

**- Muchas gracias, Madame**… – y disculpándose prontamente… **– Espero no importunarla con mi visita.**

**- Para nada, encanto**. – Eleanor la tomó de la mano; y conforme caminaban hacia la sala de estar, la actriz comentaba con salvación… **– Al contrario ya necesitaba un descanso.**.. – resopló con cierto fastidio y confiándole… **– ¡Esas niñas actrices de hoy en día…** – señaló en dirección a donde estuviera el escenario. **– Están más preocupadas en sus poses, que en actuar! Pero sentémonos, por favor**… – le indicó el lugar. **– Y muéstrame ¿qué me traes?**... – había dicho la dama palmeando sus manos con divertidas ansias

Sonriente la joven respondería… **– Algo muy exclusivo que me dije, ¿quién más que una Diva como Miss Baker para lucirlo?**

**- ¡Qué linda, gracias por pensar en mí!**… – y la considerada le acarició la mejilla a la chica y ésta al instante siguiente se puso de pie para ir a donde había dejado su maleta que fue cerca de una mesa de centro; ahí la colocó y la abrió para sacar primero un estuche que lo llevó consigo y mostró su contenido hasta que estuvo de frente a la actriz, que después de admirar la pieza, recibiría de ella, esta expresión… **– ¡Está hermosísimo!**. – Y la rubia mayor se puso de pie para que le pusieran la joya en el cuello; luego Eleanor caminó hacia el espejo y desde allá volvió a exclamar mientras lo modelaba… **– ¡Soberbio!**

**- Celebro le guste. Está elaborado… **

**- … con amor que puedo sentir**… – la actriz se había girado para terminar la frase maternalmente.

**- Así es**. – La muchachita sonrió complacida devolviendo Eleanor sus pasos hacia su visita que ya estaba nuevamente parada a un lado de sus pertenencias.

La actriz miró con curiosidad dentro de la maleta y cuestionaría… – **¿También traes el vestido?**

**- Sí**… – y la chica de inmediato lo sacó.

La diva lo tomó de las manos de la vendedora y caminó hacia el biombo; y desde allá, le dijeron… – **Aprovechando que estás aquí, voy a presentarte con mis compañeros para que hagas trato con tus artículos.**

**- Se lo voy a agradecer muchísimo**… – apreció sinceramente la joven conforme regresaba sus pasos para ir a ocupar asiento.

Pasados unos minutos aguardados la dama apareció y quiso saber… – **¿Cómo se me ve?**

Con coquetería la mujer modeló nuevamente y la chica expresaría con picardía… –**¡Ay, Miss Baker! Usted envuelta hasta en una simple sábana se ve bien.**

**- ¡Qué cosas dices, hija!**... – y las dos rubias rieron; pero a una le dedicaron complemento… **– ¡Está divino, Coral!**

**- Gracias, Madame**

Otra vez la actriz fue hacia la joven, y a ésta se le tomó de las manos y se le dijo con sincero afecto… – **Te han bendecido con un bello don**. – Eleanor las llevó a su pecho y ahí las acunó.

En eso un llamado a la puerta las hizo separarse; y después de dar autorización… – **¿Miss Baker?**... – apareció la misma mensajera.

La actriz que había caminado hacia el espejo respondería… – **¿Si?**... – y escucharía…

**- Le busca un joven.**

Las dos amigas se miraron entre sí; y la solicitada preguntaría… – **¿Ha dicho su nombre?**

**- Sí, dice llamarse… Terruce**.

Con ello, Eleanor palideció llamándolo con cariño… – **¡Terry!**... – y sintiendo que el mundo se paraba. Y para que éste siguiera girando, con emoción, urgiría… **– ¡Hazlo pasar de inmediato!.** – Solicitándosele a la visita con nerviosismo… **– Coral ¿me permites unos minutos?**

**- Por supuesto, Madame…** – y la chica se fue a esconder detrás del biombo, lugar que la actriz le había indicado.

Continuará

**Gracias por la re bienvenida a esta historia.**

_Dulce Lu, Sayuri1707, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Liz Carter, Val Rod, Vero, Eri, Amanecer Grandchester, Zoey G, Viry Queen, Pau Ardley, Pati and Gigimtz._


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados del día **13 al 15 de Abril de 2011.**

**. . .**

**- - 11 - -**

¿Qué había llevado adentro a Terruce? Por supuesto que además de la curiosidad por aquella chica, conocer un poco del mundo del espectáculo que rodeaba a su madre. Cuando lo admiró, no negó que en sus fantasías por pensar en ella, se creó la ilusión de también ser parte del espectáculo teatral y compartir los escenarios con su progenitora. Pero al llegar Anthony Brown a su vida, la obsesión de buscar a Candy White, la chica que valía oro como le había calificado, había superado todo sueño.

Con atención había visto la participación de dos parejas sobre el escenario; y al ser descubierta su presencia, con rudeza se le había pedido abandonara el recinto artístico; entonces Terruce caballerosamente se presentó como digno Grandchester y solicitó ver a la actriz.

Robert Hathaway le reconoció y fue él mismo quien le guió hasta el área de camerinos. Allá lo dejaron encargo en lo que lo anunciaban con su madre. Con paciencia Terruce había aguardado y después de extender un gracias, se le dio acceso.

Al estar adentro, su gallardo caminar y pose nunca se vieron flaqueados, ni aún cuando tuvo enfrente a la que tanto tiempo estuvo aguardando. Así que, con una leve inclinación de cabeza, le saludaría… – **Madame**. – Luego tomó la mano de su madre y la besó.

Los ojos de Eleanor estaban impactados de la presencia del elegante hombre que tenía a escasos centímetros de distancia e increíblemente lo recorría de arriba abajo admirando cada una de las partes que lo conformaban; y a pesar del nudo hecho en la garganta se dijo… – **Sr. Grandchester**. – La madre tuvo que devolver el mismo tono con que se le había hablado; y siendo sincera expresaría… **– Es un gusto verle por aquí.**

**- Lamento mucho el haberme presentado sin notificarlo antes**.

Terruce siguió hablando con suma formalidad; y Eleanor ante la frialdad no dudó en llamarlo… – **Hijo.**

Por el simple hecho de escuchar nuevamente esa palabra pronunciada por su progenitora, ésta logró derribar la muralla resentida que el castaño había construido para protegerse de aquella a la que sin titubear reconocería como su… –**Madre**. – Y bastó lo suficiente para decirle adiós a lo sufrido debido a su ausencia, y se pateó a la calle a la indiferencia y a la arrogancia para darle paso a los abrazos, besos y amorosas palabras de la mujer con que llenaba a su retoño y de los cuales, éste por tanto tiempo, había solicitado a gritos.

Entre sollozos por parte de ella y a la vez con rostro iluminante de tener así, entre sus brazos y apretado contra su pecho a su añorado hijo, Eleanor observaría… – **¡Estás hecho todo un hombre!**

Sin embargo aquél se sentía un chiquillo porque en silencio lloraba escondido en el cuello de su madre a la que le dijo honestamente… – **¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado!**

**- ¡Yo también, cariño! Aunque para mí ha sido eterno el tiempo sin poder verte**… – le tomó del rostro y le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella preguntaría con consternación… **– ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿tu padre lo sabe?**

**- ¿Qué estoy en América?**... – re cuestionó él y ella dijo sí con la cabeza. **– Lo sabe… **– le afirmó completando… **– más no sabe que estoy en Nueva York sino de camino hacia Chicago**.

En el rostro de la mujer increíblemente se dibujó la desilusión y lo dijo… – **Oh, por un momento pensé que**… – Eleanor calló; y Terruce por supuesto quiso saber…

**- ¿Qué?**

**- No, nada**… – la dama volvió a sonreír para él preguntándole ansiosa… **– ¿Te quedarás unos días por lo menos conmigo?**

**- Si ese es tu deseo.**

**- Oh, Terry**… – lo abrazó nuevamente y besó la mejilla de éste; y quedándose apoyada en ella, el joven escucharía… **– ¡Cuán feliz me has hecho con tu presencia!**

Y precisamente hablando de esa, el muchacho le cuestionaría con cierto reproche… – **¿Por qué no volviste como lo prometiste?**

La actriz se tensó de pies a cabeza; pero como era dueña de buen talento, sonrió excusándose de la manera más tonta… – **El trabajo, tú sabes y cuando lo hay tenemos que aprovechar**.

Lógico aquél se sintió herido y diría… – **Entiendo, tu carrera ha sido más importante que tu hijo**. – Y sin necesidad de usar la brusquedad, se separó de ella.

Eleanor al sentir ese vacío en sus brazos, suplicaría… – **Por favor, no digas eso, Terry.**

El castaño no queriéndole tomar la mayor importancia expresaría secamente… – **Está bien, Eleanor**… – y retomó su fría posición.

En eso y gracias al estornudo que se escuchó detrás del biombo, la actriz recordaría… – **¡Oh, Dios! ¡Coral!**. – Terruce vio el camino que su madre tomó y de allá sólo escuchaba a quien se le hablaba… **– Oh, hija, lo siento mucho.**

**- Está bien, Miss Baker**… – la voz de la chica se oía constipada; y es que el encuentro entre madre e hijo, le había hecho derramar lágrimas.

**- Ven conmigo. Voy a presentarte a mi hijo**… – dijo la actriz pidiendo la joven un momento para sonarse la nariz. Eleanor sonrió con diversión cuando la chica estaba tomando el holán del forro de su vestido para hacerlo. Rápidamente la dama le ofreció su pañuelo y la joven rubia con discreción llevó a cabo su acción.

Cuando ya estuvo un poco más apropiada, la vendedora siguió a la actriz; pero dos corazones comenzaron a latir fuertemente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Él pensó gritando… **– ¡Es ella!**... – por supuesto la chica que le había guiado hasta allá; mientras que ella, sin parpadear, admitía… **– Es totalmente diferente al retrato.**

¿Cuánto tiempo Eleanor dejó que aquellos dos se admiraran lo que quisieron? La cuenta de segundos se perdió y a la actriz no le importó el sentirse "mal-terciada" más le agradó la idea de una relación entre ellos dos. Empero recordando el linaje del cual su hijo descendía habiendo sido el mismo infortunio para ella, hizo a un lado su pensamiento y carraspeó para sacarlos del letargo.

**- Perdón**… – el castaño se disculpó de inmediato y la rubia se apenó, presentándose el joven prontamente… **– Terruce Grandchester**… – y extendió su mano.

La muchacha la miró y con titubeante temor fue levantando la suya que cuando la sintió atrapada, su interior expresaría con franqueza… _**– ¡Oh, rayos! las tiene más suaves que yo…**_ – y deseó reír aunque nerviosamente de su propio chiste que lo contuvo para decir su nombre con timidez… – **Coral Wise**. – Pero el delicado beso que le dejaron en el dorso, la hizo brillar de sonrojo y la retiró de inmediato sintiendo ahora un poco de incomodidad porque sin comprender, su cuerpo había reaccionado ante la simple caricia proporcionada logrando que por ese acto, Terruce arqueara la ceja y fuera sonriendo lenta pero arrogantemente.

Por ese gesto altanero que el castaño le dedicó a la vendedora, ésta no pudo evitar desilusionarse y por lo bajo llamarle… _– __**¡Pretencioso!**__._ – No obstante no fue lo suficiente discreto porque el galardonado comenzó a reír por su título ganado; entonces ella para evitar seguir avergonzándose, apresurada y conforme buscaba la puerta de salida, desde ahí casi gritaría… **– Miss Baker, como sé que tendrá bastante que platicar con su hijo, yo me retiro. Mañana paso a verla para saber si decide quedarse con las prendas.**

**- Por supuesto, hija**… – fue todo lo que la actriz pudo contestarle porque sin decirle adiós al joven, la vendedora desapareció. La mirada de Terruce estaba atónita y fija en la puerta del camerino que ya se había cerrado; y no obedeció a su interior que le gritó ¡Ve tras ella! porque su madre le hablaría… – **Es linda, ¿verdad?**

Él con toda honestidad exclamaría… – **¡Hermosa diría yo!.** – Eleanor rió logrando que su hijo saliera del hechizo lanzado; y sorprendentemente apenado, agachó la cabeza y ahí, sonrió queriendo saber de inmediato… **– ¿Quién es ella?**... – y se giró sobre su eje para seguir a su madre que iba en dirección hacia la maleta dejada sobre la mesa de centro.

**- ¡Ah! Es una talentosa artesana. ¿Ves mi vestido?**. – Lógico aquél dijo sí. **– Ella lo hizo al igual que el collar**… – se lo enseñó.

Terruce al estar ya cerca de la actriz, admiró la labor y expresaría… – **Muy bello**. – Inconscientemente él jugó su mano haciéndole recordar con ello el tacto de la chica, llegando a la conclusión del porqué de la aspereza sentida y comprendiendo también la pena percibida. Con curiosidad el castaño posó sus ojos en todo lo que la valija contenía y después de analizar el típico trabajo artesanal, preguntaría con interés… **– ¿De dónde es?**... – y estiró su mano para tocar por encima lo preciosamente elaborado y escuchar de su madre…

**- Oregón parece me dijo**.

Con eso, increíblemente un cuestionamiento comenzaría… – **¿Dónde la conociste?**

Tratando de hacer memoria, Eleanor respondería… – **No recuerdo bien el lugar, pero yo andaba de gira y ella hacía una entrega especial**.

Al ver a su hijo tomar una pieza, mirarla con detenimiento y después acariciarla, la dama sonrió y mayormente cuando le volvieron a preguntar… – **¿Desde cuándo?**

Terruce devolvió el artículo prestado para tomar otro y no dejando de prestar atención a lo que su madre le contestaba… – **Dos años y a partir de ese tiempo hemos estado en contacto.**

**- ¿Dónde vive ahora?**

**- En sí en Sacramento. Sólo está de paso en la ciudad**. – Ante eso Terruce giró rápidamente su cabeza para mirar a su madre que le sonrió aprovechándolo ella para acariciar el rostro de su hijo.

Mientras tanto a dos cuadras arriba de ahí, los pasos de la vendedora fueron bruscamente interceptados por dos jóvenes. Ella los miró con espanto, pero al reconocerlos se relajó; y el más alto que era de tez oscura, ojos color café, cabellos largos negros lacios y atados en una coleta, le reclamaría severamente… – **¡¿Por qué no nos esperaste?!**

Aquella encogiéndose de hombros por el olvido, le sonrió traviesamente confesándole… **– Perdón, es que se me olvidó que venían conmigo**… – y retomó su andar con urgencia.

Esa extraña actitud de ella, hizo que el otro joven moreno de menor edad pero de ojos azules, le preguntara…** – ¿Cuál es la prisa que llevas? Además ¿dónde está la maleta?**

**- La dejé en el teatro. Mañana regreso por ella**.

Su despreocupada respuesta consiguió que de nuevo se le cuestionara… **– ¿Estás bien?**

**- Sí, ¿por qué?**

Ella les respondió sin detener su andar y mirándolos sonriente; logrando con eso que los dos jóvenes se miraran entre ellos y uno expresara… – **Estás rara.**

**- No, para nada.**

Y conforme aquel trío seguían caminando por la acera, de nueva cuenta en el teatro pero en otro camerino, una jovencita comentaba… – **Te estoy diciendo, yo lo vi en la puerta cuando iba de salida y de regreso lo vi cuando era llevado al camerino de Eleanor e ingresó en él. **

La otra chica que sentada frente al espejo cepillaba su cabello rubio lacio, re cuestionaría a la castaña con interés… – **¿Y dices qué es guapo?**

La que proporcionaba información mientras se levantaba del sofá para ir a asistirle con un prendedor, le corroboraría… – **Muchísimo**. – La rubia haciendo a un lado su labor, se puso de pie y caminó en busca de la salida preguntándole su compañera… **– ¿A dónde vas?**

**- A investigar de quién se trata**.

Yendo detrás de ella, la castaña le recordaría… – **Pero sabes que a Eleanor le molesta ser visitada en su camerino.**

**- No te preocupes por eso, ya me las ingeniaré**… – se guiñó un ojo azul; y después, ambas dirigieron sus pasos hacia su objetivo.

Por otra parte, aquel trío finalmente llegó a su destino, ingresando a un edificio de cuanto mucho cinco niveles y donde rentaban un pequeño y sencillo departamento. Al arribar ahí, después de anunciar su llegada, los jóvenes se marcharon a su recámara en lo que la vendedora encaminó sus pasos hacia la cocina donde encontraría a una trigueña que ya les preparaba la comida.

**- ¿Cómo te fue?**... – preguntaron al sentir la presencia de la recién llegada. Empero al no obtener respuesta, la cocinera bajó el fuego a la estufa y se giró para mirar a la rubia que detrás de la puerta vigilaba que no fuera escuchada.

Verificado que no hubiera intrusos alrededor, Coral caminó hacia la otra joven llevando un rostro sonriente; e inesperadamente comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría conforme decía… – **¡Luna! ¡Lo vi, lo vi!**... – tomó de las manos a la trigueña y la hizo girar con ella.

**- ¿A quién?**... – se pidió corroboración.

Ensoñadora, la joven le informaría… **– ¡Al hijo de Miss Baker!**

Con azoro le re cuestionaron…** – ¡¿El chico de la fotografía?!**

**- ¡Sí!**... – expresó la rubia emocionada; y después de soltar a su confidente se giró feliz sobre su eje preguntándosele con curiosidad…

**- ¿Y qué tal es?**

La muchachita apoyando su cadera sobre la mesa suspiró. Luego comenzó a decir… –** Primero es completamente diferente al retrato**… – cerró los ojos; y conforme lo dibujaba en su mente, lo describiría con palabras… **– Guapo, ¡muy guapo! también es alto, ¡muy alto! Tiene unos ojos hermosos, ¡muy hermosos! y dueño de una boca que**… – se interrumpió, abrió los ojos y se ruborizó de pies a cabeza haciendo que la trigueña riera y cuestionara…

**- ¿Y qué hace en América? ¿qué no supuestamente estaba en Londres?**

**- Sí, pero ahora está aquí ¡Aquí!**... – y Coral volvió a elevarse al cielo.

No obstante la traerían a tierra cuando un gesto de preocupación apareció acompañado de… – **¿Vendrá a informar a su madre de algo?**

**- ¿Cómo de qué?**... – la rubia tomó una pera del frutero para escuchar…

**- ¿Tal vez su casamiento?**

Eso hizo que la enamorada se parara en seco y replicara… – **¿Casamiento? ¿con quién?**

**- No sé. Con alguna novia o tal vez ya una prometida ¡qué se yo!**

La vendedora frunció el ceño a la mención de aquello; pero muy segura de ella, respondería… – **No, no creo que la tenga**… – y caminó hacia el lavabo.

Allá conforme limpiaba la fruta, escucharía… – **¿Por qué no? ¿qué se lo impide?**

La rubia diría… – **Nada, por supuesto, pero… por demás Miss Baker ya me lo hubiese contado**.

Sobre el gabinete la chica cortó en dos su fruta y se recargó en el mueble; y en lo que la mordía, prestaría atención… – **Pero según a lo contado, Miss Baker hace años que no lo ve. Sólo está informada por lo que lee en los periódicos así como ese retrato que fue tomado de ahí.**

**- ¡Ah! Entonces si de periódicos se trata, déjame decirte, mi querida Luna**… – se acercaron a ella para pasarle un brazo por el hombro… **– En esos no se ha hablado nada de un compromiso hecho por o para él**.

La trigueña miró a la rubia; y con un poco de pesimismo y consternación le diría… **– ¡Ay, Coral! No es por desilusionarte pero no deberías poner tus ojos tan alto. **

**- ¿Por qué no? ¿Porque él es un descendiente de reyes?**

**- ¿Te parece suficiente?**

**- ¡Ay, Luna!.**.. – se burlaron de su seriedad. **– Ya parece que un muchacho como él de verdad se va a fijar en una simpleza yo. **

**- ¿Y no te gustaría que lo hiciera…** – gracias a que la tenía enfrente, la miró fijamente para decirle con firmeza… **– cuando tú y yo sabemos que te has enamorado de él sin conocerle?**

**- Es un amor platónico más. Es todo**… – la vendedora se excusó conforme se encogía de hombros.

**- Por favor, Coral, te lo creo de los otros, pero de éste ¡NO!**… – y la trigueña concluyó, tomó consigo una cacerola que yacía sobre la mesa y pasó a un lado de la rubia que se llevó nuevamente a la boca la fruta para morderla y así ocultar una sonrisilla traviesamente coqueta.

**- - 12 - -**

A pesar de su corta edad, Susana Marlowe era de las pocas miembros de aquella compañía teatral que contaba con verdadero talento; y por lo mismo, también era poseedora de una astucia impresionante.

Así que, en lo que aquellas compañeras caminaban hacia el camerino de la diva y planeaban su estrategia, se toparon con el director artístico que al verlo, Susana no dudó en sacarle información sobre los avances de la audición. Al escuchar que todavía faltaba la opinión de la dama Baker para dar un final resultado, con esa maravillosa excusa la rubia fue hacia ella, porque a últimas de cambio, la castaña renunció a seguirle.

Mientras tanto en el interior del camerino, madre e hijo terminaban de acomodar lo que habían estado admirando; en eso se escuchó el llamado a la puerta pero no dieron oportunidad a contestar porque la joven rubia ojo azul, ya se había colado en la habitación.

**- Oh, perdón**… – se "disculpó". **– No pensé que estuviera acompañada**… – y la chica en verdad se sonrojó por la presencia y mirada dedicada de aquel joven.

Molesta, Miss Baker sonaría al decir… – **¡Susana, ¿tu mamá no te enseñó que debes esperar a que se te dé autorización antes de entrar?!**

**- Lo siento, Eleanor**… – la joven actriz agachó momentáneamente la cabeza ante el regaño usando el falso pretexto… **– Es que estoy tan nerviosa por el resultado de la audición que quise venir a verla para que me dijera honestamente que le había parecido mi actuación.** – Pero al ver el collar en el cuello de su compañera de mayor trayectoria, se saldría por la tangente al expresar… **– ¡Está precioso!**... – y al mirar de reojo al guapo castaño. **– ¿Dónde lo consiguió?.**.. – preguntó aunque… ¿hablaba del collar o de Terry?

La diva contestaría con desgano a la que tenía enfrente… – **Es el trabajo de una amiga mía**… – de la cual recordó el apoyo ofrecido. **– ¿Te interesaría ver sus diseños?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**… – exclamó con emoción la chica que al pasar cerca de Terruce con timidez le dijo… **– Con permiso**… – y al joven no le quedó de otra más que inclinar su cabeza caballerosamente y darle el paso.

Y mientras el castaño se alejaba para ir a sentarse al sofá, la mirada de Susana estaba fija en él en lo que Eleanor estaba distraída abriendo nuevamente la valija para dejar ver su contenido.

Con cada cosa que le mostraban, la joven actriz exclamaba con exageración su gusto, pero lo hacía más que nada para llamar la atención de nuestro castaño que gracias al periódico que había solicitado de su madre y ésta le había indicado de donde tomar, Terruce podía esconder su cara de fastidio ante lo irritable que se le hacía aquella voz. Más lo que le llenó de colmo, fue cuando Susana, con todo atrevimiento, le pidió le ayudara a colocar el collar que había sido de su preferencia.

Como el caballero inglés que era, el joven se puso de pie; y conforme tomaba la joya, la rubia ojo azul sonriente, hacía de lado su larga cabellera para dejar al descubierto su níveo y largo cuello. Pero la descarga eléctrica que sintió al simple roce de la mano de aquél, la hizo ruborizar completamente.

**- Listo**… – fue todo lo que pronunció nuestro galán.

Susana sin dejar su sonrisa, se giró para quedar frente a él; y justo a él le preguntaría… – **¿Cómo luce en mí?**

El castaño que de por sí tenía un gesto serio, sonaría verdaderamente rudo… – **Me imagino que bien, ¿por qué no lo ve por sus propios ojos?**... – y le indicó donde estaba el espejo.

Por supuesto la joven se sonrojó por la grosería recibida; y después de pasar saliva, Susana agradeció por la molestia ocasionada y se giró para ir hacia el tocador desde donde y en lo que admiraba el collar también miraba tras el reflejo del espejo a Terruce que representaba muy bien el papel de la indiferencia total; más de aquél se estaba apoderando la impaciencia no sólo por la intromisión de aquella que parecía no tener intenciones de retirarse, sino por su incesante manera de mirarlo.

Fácil, otros treinta minutos, la chica Marlowe se entretuvo con toda la mercancía; y al finalizar la muy descarada diría… – **Está muy lindo todo, pero no es mi gusto**… – y pretendió dar retirada; sin embargo cuando iba llegando a la puerta…

**- ¿Señorita?**

Esa voz gentil la abrigó de emoción y la hizo detenerse; pero antes de girarse, Susana puso una sonrisa triunfadora y luego contestaría coquetamente… – **¿Si?**

La rubia no negó que le dieron ganas de ponerse a brincar cuando vio que el castaño se dirigía a ella llevando consigo una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas. – **Creo se le está olvidando algo**. – Aquella estaba más que encantada de verlo tan cerca que no entendió hasta que… **– Me parece que si los artículos no fueron de su agrado, el collar tampoco, ¿no es así?**

Al recordar lo que pendía de su cuello… – **¡Oh qué pena!**… – expresó Susana envuelta de rojo carmesí y con deseos enormes de ser tragada por la tierra. Como pudo ella misma se quitó la prenda y buscó de rápido la salida dejando adentro en el camerino a madre e hijo que sinceramente después de mirarse, no pudieron aguantar las ganas y se soltaron en carcajadas.

Sin embargo, la presencia de Eleanor fue requerida; entonces ésta le proporcionó a su hijo la dirección de su domicilio para que dejara el hotel y fuera a instalarse a casa y allá aguardara por ella y así poder hablar privada y tranquilamente.

Juntos salieron del camerino y afuera, el castaño le ofreció el brazo a su madre, ella de lo más feliz, se colgó de él y así caminaron en breve por el pasillo. De pronto llegaron a la oficina del director, ahí Terruce se despidió de Eleanor y fingió tomar dirección hacia la calle. Empero con discreción, el castaño volteó y en cuanto vio desaparecer a la actriz, con actitud escurridiza el joven regresó sus pasos, ingresó nuevamente al espacio privado de su madre, fue a donde estaba la maleta y dentro de ésta y con suma insistencia buscó "algo" entre las pertenencias de la rubia vendedora; y cuando obtuvo lo que buscaba, el pícaro sonrió, cerró la valija y como un vil malandrín la tomó consigo y ahora sí, se retiró.

No obstante al llegar a la avenida, se detuvo y antes de proseguir con sus pasos, ubicó su posición; primero marcó el Este y luego el Oeste; más al saber donde quedaba el norte caminó rápidamente en aquella dirección, y conforme aquél alcanzaba su destino…

Cuatro jóvenes sentados alrededor de la mesa, disfrutaban de sus alimentos y de su grata compañía, pudiéndose notar que a pesar de la sencillez con que vivían, sus rostros mostraban enorme felicidad. Pero la cocinera al preguntar… – **¿A quién le toca los trastos hoy?...** – los del sexo masculino alegaron con horror que a ellos NO saliendo la rubia a su rescate al ofrecer…

**- No te preocupes, Luna, de eso me encargo yo**… – y casi en seguida la chica se puso de pie. Tomó su plato, taza y cubiertos haciendo que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

Empero al estar preparando la espuma para tallarlos, el timbre de la puerta sonó, habiéndose la rubia concentrado en su actividad; así que pasados unos segundos… – **Coral**… – la chica Luna le llamó en murmullos.

La nombrada se giró; y al observar la actitud sospechosa de la trigueña le preguntaría… – **¿Qué pasa?**... – con señales de urgencia, Luna la hizo venir a ella. Ya que la tuvo cerca la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la puerta; ahí, le hizo mirar por la mirilla; y cuando la rubia distinguió al que estaba del otro lado, un gracioso brinco pegó y espantada… retrocedió.

. . . . . . . . . .

¿Cuál fue la sorpresa encontrada en América? La presentación primero familiar del Tío Abuelo William Albert Andrew: un hombre que cuando mucho contaba con 25 años de edad y que sólo por la complexión alta y fornida de éste, era muy idéntico a Anthony al que se le informó, estando en Boston, de su cercano parentesco.

Para hacer el reconocimiento oficial, llamaron únicamente a los jefes principales del Clan que reunidos alrededor de una elegante mesa y en privado, éstos se fueron presentando uno a uno ante el patriarca.

Por supuesto, al llegar a Chicago, el plan de la Tía Abuela Elroy era anunciarlo ante la sociedad con bombos y trompetas; pero debido a la condición lastimera de Anthony, la dama fue convencida de dejar ese evento para otra oportunidad.

Sin embargo el joven rubio alegó que por él no se detuviera nada, admirando todos sus ánimos a seguir adelante y los cuales se reflejaban en cada progreso que obtenía, porque desde su accidente y el diagnóstico presentado, lo único que le hacía falta al paladín jardinero para estar completamente recuperado, era levantarse de la silla de ruedas porque sus extremidades superiores ya tenían absoluta movilidad.

Más lo que en verdad a Anthony le motivaba a superar su trauma, era la esperanza, de que al estar en constante contacto con su tío, éste finalmente diera con la aparición de Candy.

Cuando el magnate le comentó de su insistente pero frustrada búsqueda, Anthony lamentablemente dejó de lado su rehabilitación para concentrarse nuevamente en el cultivo de sus rosas. Y lo cual sería notificado por medio de una carta a Terruce en cuanto éste se reportara y anunciara su llegada a Chicago.

Pero mientras eso ocurría, en Nueva York y en una escena por más divertida donde el silencio gobernaba en el lugar: una rubia estaba sentada en el sofá y que sumamente nerviosa, jugaba sus manos y tenía pegada su mirada en el suelo además de que, a sus espaldas estaban parados dos jóvenes que con los brazos cruzados y con ceños sumamente fruncidos no despegaban su desconfiada mirada de aquel intruso castaño que con elegante porte ocupaba el sillón individual de aquella sala, mientras que una trigueña hincada al frente de la mesa de centro, servía té únicamente para dos.

Cuando las tazas estuvieron llenas, a cada uno se le entregó su bebida; y después de que la trigueña se puso de pie, ordenaría… – **Jack, ven conmigo**. – Por supuesto el requerido frunció mayormente el ceño, pero por la mirada percibida de Luna tuvo que obedecer; y al ver que su compañero seguía en la misma posición, se pediría… **– Billy, tú también**.

Los dos jóvenes primero se miraron entre sí, luego pujaron inconformes y después emprendieron camino, aunque el más alto de los dos en lo que rodeaba el largo sillón, le advertiría a la visita… – **¡Ni siguiera intentes nada, extranjero!**

Ante la fiera amenaza, lo recriminaron… – **¡Jack!**

Y mientras aquel trío se marchaba, apenada Coral se dirigía a Terruce… – **Discúlpelo, por favor, es que mi hermano es un poco desconfiado.**

**- Sí, ya lo noté**… – más para sus adentros dijo… _**– Y tiene razón del porqué serlo**_… – haciendo referencia lógica hacia ella. De eso el castaño sonrió y se enderezó un poco para tomar su taza de té. Y conforme lo bebía miraba a su compañía ponerse de pie para coger de la mesa un platillo con galletas y llevárselo a él. Y estando allá, ella…

**- Gracias por traer mi valija**… – le sonrió en el mismo momento que le extendió el plato a lo que él mientras tomaba una galleta, decía gracias por lo ofrecido y continuó siendo honesto…

**- Me atreví pensando que la necesitaría; además de que su contenido es sumamente valioso.**

**- Sí, de hecho es de lo que vivo**… – la chica confesó abiertamente; luego devolvió lo tomado en su lugar y ella fue a ocupar de nuevo su asiento escuchando de él…

**- Me parece un trabajo muy bueno.**

**- Gracias**. – dijo; pero como la curiosidad la estaba aniquilando y era superior a su nerviosismo, se animó a preguntar… **– Y dígame, ¿qué le trajo hasta América?**

Como respuesta obtuvo… – **Un barco**... – haciendo que el gesto de la rubia se desconcertara un poco; sin embargo y comprendiendo la broma, los dos comenzaron a reír diciendo ella apenada…

**- Perdón**… – e interiormente… _**– eso te pasa por preguntona**_. – No obstante y para salir del bochornoso momento, ofrecería… **– ¿Quiere más té?**

**- No, gracias, porque ya es tiempo de retirarme**

La chica no pudo contener… – **¡¿Tan pronto?!.**.. – y por supuesto se recriminó otra vez por dejar tan obvio su interés, lo que provocó que aquél sonriera cautivadoramente y de lo cual él se aprovecharía para decir…

**- Debo hacer unas cosas, más espero volver a verla. ¡Claro! siempre y cuando su hermano me lo permita después de haberme apretado el cuello**… – y nuevamente los dos rieron y se pusieron de pie habiendo dejado él su taza para darle el paso a ella.

A la par caminaron hasta la puerta que conforme era abierta por la joven, ésta diría… – **Gracias nuevamente, Sr. Grandchester**.

Él antes de salir, le miró de frente para pedirle… – **Sólo Terry, y por favor, no me hables más de usted.**

**- Lo siento**… – la rubia agachó la cabeza excusándose… **– es que como su mamá me ha dicho que es hijo de un duque no…**

**- Pero los títulos no existen en América**… – la interrumpió haciendo que ella le mirara con desconcierto y mayor al oír… **– así que aquí soy como cualquier otro plebeyo**. – La joven se alegró de la arrogante nobleza de aquél a quien no pudieron sostenerle la profunda mirada que dedicaba así como las… **– Gracias por recibirme sin haber sido invitado**.

Coral lo aprovecharía para decir… – **Creo que eso es común en usted**… – empero el gesto que le hicieron, corregiría… **– en ti**… – y ahora sí, tontamente sonrieron.

Pero de inmediato el castaño le pidió nuevamente su mano, lo que ella temblorosa, volvió a acceder sorprendiéndole ésta vez que el beso fuera dejado en la palma; y mientras la seguía mirando, con plena seguridad él diría… – **Hasta mañana**… – consiguiendo que ella pasara saliva y contestara…

**- Hasta mañana**.

Cuando el visitante salió por aquella puerta, la chica la fue cerrando lentamente; y al creer que estaba completamente sola, ensoñadoramente enamorada suspiró. Sin embargo cuando se giró, el suspiro se convirtió en grito que exclamó al demandársele…** – ¡¿Qué quería ese?!**

**- - 13 - -**

Después de haberse despedido de Coral y que ésta respondiera a su hermano dándole la explicación a la visita de Terruce, éste salió de aquel edificio y aprovechando el carruaje que se desocupaba sobre la avenida, el castaño lo usó y solicitó ser llevado al Hotel Plaza donde no tenía ni un par de días que se había hospedado; después de tomar sus pertenencias y liquidar la cuenta, se dirigió hacia la casa de su madre que estaba ubicada sobre la misma Avenida Broadway sólo que en la parte norte.

Allá, ya llevaba un par de horas aguardando por su progenitora; y en lo que ella aparecía, después de deshacerse de su saco, él, con los ojos cerrados, yacía acostado cómodamente sobre el sofá que decoraba el porche y ahí, inhalaba un cigarrillo; pero la mucama que hizo acto de presencia llevando consigo una charola y sobre de ésta una bebida solicitada por él, logró que aquél abriera los ojos, enderezara medio torso para depositar la ceniza de su tabaco y agradeciera por el servicio.

Al estar nuevamente solo, se reincorporó por completo, bebió de su copa, dejó el cristal vacío y luego caminó en busca de unas breves escalinatas que se divisaban y que conducían a un bello jardín. Ahí, Terruce conforme lo recorría, admiraba la diversidad de flores que lo decoraban y se atrevió a cortar justo una rosa blanca que fue la que más le gustó.

Entre sus dedos conforme el castaño la miraba, la jugaba haciéndola girar, luego la olió y llenó ahora sus pulmones del agradable olor. Más los pasos sobre la duela de madera y unas voces atrás, le hicieron girar y a distancia observar la bella presencia de su madre que sonriente, le saludaba con un simple movimiento de mano. A lo que él interpretó como llamado, Terruce condujo su persona hacia donde estaba aquella y que al estar cerca, después de darle un beso en la frente, le regaló la flor.

Eleanor sonrió orgullosa ante la galantería de su retoño y dentro de ella apreció el hecho de que su hijo no le guardara rencor; no obstante su corazón latió temeroso al sólo pensar en un enfrentamiento con el duque si éste se enteraba de que Terruce estaba justo ahí con ella y del cual, ésta se había prometido, aprovecharía al máximo de su presencia, hasta que su hijo regresara a donde su padre y demás obligaciones.

**- ¿Pasa algo?**... – el guapo joven la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**- No, nada…** – la actriz le sonrió bellamente; y gracias a que Terruce estaba escalones abajo, ella le tomó del rostro para volver a decir… **– No sabes lo feliz que estoy el que estés aquí**… – y le besó la mejilla derecha y luego saltó a la izquierda.

**- Yo también lo estoy de verte**… – el castaño subió por completo los peldaños para abrazarla. Eleanor al sentirse acurrucada entre los brazos de su hijo, cerró los ojos y aspiró el varonil aroma de aquél. En seguida de que su coronilla recibiera un beso, ella solicitaría…

**- Ven…** – lo sujetó de la mano… **– vamos a sentarnos y cuéntame de ti.**

**- ¿De mí?.**.. – replicó el castaño retomando el descenso hacia el jardín.

**- Sí, de ti, quiero saberlo todo.**

**- No hay mucho qué contar**… – contestó Terruce conforme observaba hacia donde le llevaba su madre; y cuando ésta se detuvo, el castaño frunció el ceño ante la invitación a subirse en algo lindamente tallado en madera y que por supuesto él se resistió a obedecer además de alegar… **– Madre, ya estoy demasiado grande como para treparme en ese columpio.**

**- Por favor…** – ella le miró meramente suplicante al confesarle… **– ¡Toda la vida soñé con hacer esto!**

Entonces el joven cuestionaría con reproche… – **¿Y por qué nos negaste ese derecho? Cuando yo también soñé varias veces contigo; con disfrutarnos en familia, con...**

**- Hijo**… – lo interrumpió. **– Sé que te debo muchas explicaciones pero no estoy en posición de darte las respuestas que necesitas y aunque pudiera, no lo haré porque eso sería hablar mal de tu padre y no quiero hacerlo**

Con ello provocó que él le cuestionara persuasivamente… – **¡¿Es que acaso él te impidió verme?! ¡¿por eso no volviste a mí?! ¡¿te amenazó con algo?!**

**- ¡Terry, por favor, no me obligues, hijo!**… – y la mujer se sentó con cierta derrota sobre el columpio y sosteniéndose de una de las cadenas que lo sujetaban, ahí y sobre su mano, apoyó su frente y empezó a llorar en silencio.

En cambio el castaño la miraba con detenimiento y creyó comenzar a entender del por qué de la renunciación de su madre para con él; haciéndole con esa idea, llenarse de rencor y dedicarlo exclusivamente a su padre, justo lo que Eleanor evitaba a toda costa con su mutismo.

Después de sacar su propia conclusión, Terruce se acercó hasta su madre, se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y tomándole la mano que apretujaba su faldón, el castaño le pediría… **– Perdóname, porque sólo he sentido mi dolor y nunca me puse a analizar lo que tú, como madre, pudieses haber estado padeciendo**.

Frente a eso, ella le miró y suplicaría…** – Sólo te pido que no le guardes rencor a tu padre, te aseguro que sus motivos tuvo.**

**- ¡Eres increíble, Eleanor!, ¿cómo es posible que aún con la bajeza que cometió tú sigas defendiéndolo?**

**- Es que no lo entenderías.**

**- ¿… que lo haces por amor hacia él? ¿eso es lo que no entendería, Madre, como tampoco el que acabo de descubrir tu verdad encontrando que por eso no regresaste por mí porque el duque te amenazó sabrá con qué cosa? ¿acaso fue tu carrera? O ¿poner en juego tu reputación ante la sociedad al tener un bastardo? **

**- ¡Hijo!**

Terruce levantó la cabeza con altivez y Eleanor ante la mirada retadora, perdió, a lo que él dedujo… – **Eso fue, ¿verdad?**... – obteniendo como contestación…

**- No más, Terruce**.

Éste acordaría… – **Está bien**. – Y sentenciaría… **– Sólo te digo que a partir de ahora, dependerá de mí con quien yo quiera estar**… – y con firme decisión el joven se puso de pie seguido de la mirada atónita de su madre. Y para darle punto final al asunto, el castaño cambió su rostro serio a uno sonriente, luego extendió su mano hacia ella para ayudarle a ponerse de pie y decirle… **– Es mi turno**… – y conforme la hacía a un lado, Eleanor sonrió cuando vio a Terruce ocupar el columpio.

La dama madre caminó para colocarse a espaldas de él; y antes de balancearlo, primero, lo abrazó por el cuello y besó su mejilla para decirle muy cerca del oído… – **No importándome ya el mal que hizo en el pasado**… – refiriéndose al duque… **– no puedo dejar de agradecerle lo que ha hecho de ti: un hombre**… – y el castaño la miró de lado, ambos sonrieron y después de regalarse un mutuo beso, el movimiento comenzó; aunque con un gesto travieso, le preguntaron al joven con aseveración… **– ¿La encontraste?**

Él respondería con toque de desconcierto… – **¿A quién?**

**- A Coral, por supuesto**.

El pillado sonrió galantemente y cuestionaría "inocentemente"… – **¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**- ¿Porque no encontré la valija?**... – el joven rió de nuevo al ser atrapado en su travesura, a lo que su madre se animó a afirmarle… **– Te gustó la chica, ¿verdad?**

Siendo completamente honesto, se confesaría… – **No simplemente me gustó, sino que podría decirte que llenó todas las expectativas de la mujer de mis sueños**.

La madre suspiró con nostalgia y angustiada le haría la cruda observación… – **Pero, hijo, es una joven muy sencilla y conociendo a tu padre…**

**- ¡Él es sólo eso: mi padre!…** – le interrumpió deteniendo rudamente la oscilación… – **¡No el dueño de mis sentimientos al que le puede ordenar de quien o no debo enamorarme!**

Por esa actitud tan a la defensiva, ella quiso saber… – **¿Y ya lo estás?**

Él después de ponerse de pie, se giró para mirarle de frente y confiarle… – **¿Me creerías que lo estoy de una desconocida?**

**- ¿De quién se trata?**

Terry no sólo negaría con la cabeza sino que respondería… – **Sólo sé que se llama Candy White.**

**- ¿Candy White?**... – se replicó el nombre por lo bajo. Y frunciendo un poco el ceño, Eleanor le cuestionaría… **– Entonces Coral ¿qué función tendría aquí?**

**- No lo sé; pero al verla me pareció ver a la mujer que por tanto tiempo he idealizado**… – se suspiró profundamente, luego el castaño metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encogió de hombros para continuar diciendo… **– Lo malo es que Candy White tiene otro enamorado**.

La oyente con sobresalto, expresaría… – **¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿quién?!**... – y caminó hacia él.

**- Sí, un compañero de colegio, su nombre es Anthony Brown**.

La actriz poniendo un rostro de confusión diría… – **Terry, creo no estoy entendiendo, hijo.**

**- Y ni lo intentes, Madre, porque ni yo mismo comprendo como llegué hasta esto. Aunque para serte sincero, el haber estado pensando en ella, me ayudó a sobrellevar mi soledad. Desafortunadamente cuando estaba decidido a ir en su búsqueda, la tragedia se atravesó en mi vida y me vi obligado a desistir de hacerlo**.

Con interés se cuestionaría… – **¿Qué sucedió?**

**- Un accidente provocado para lastimarme a mí y donde Anthony salió afectado. **

**- ¿Y por qué el atentado contra ti?**... – ella había preguntado con nerviosismo.

Entonces él se acercó a ella; y como ya le estaba gustando sentir el calor de su madre, la abrazó y en esa posición, le diría sencillamente… – **Rencillas de colegio**.

Empero Eleanor buscó su rostro para preguntar… – **¿Y tienes idea de quién lo provocó?**

**- Sí**… – y él con ternura, acarició la mejilla de su madre y prosiguió diciendo… **– más no las pruebas suficientes para demostrarlo. Lo triste es que fue encubierto por su propia familia.**

**- ¡Qué barbaridad!.**.. – fue todo lo que la actriz alcanzó a exclamar.

Y como la tarde noche de primavera se estaba tornando fresca, así abrazados, comenzaron a caminar lentamente para ingresar a casa y allá, adentro, platicar de otras cosas más. Pero después de haber disfrutado, muy animosos la cena, subieron a sus respectivas recámaras.

Sin embargo al llegar la hora de dormir y ya vistiendo cada uno sus pijamas, Eleanor, llevando consigo un vaso de leche, fue en busca de su crío que al escuchar el llamado a la puerta, le permitió el acceso, y al ingresar ella le ofreció de inmediato el líquido blanco, el cual Terruce aceptó y bebió para luego subirse a la cama y por supuesto la madre acostándose a un lado de él para cobijarlo entre sus brazos y arrullarlo con amor; pero mientras el sueño se apoderaba de su hijo, Eleanor lloró en silencio por la alegría de tenerlo nuevamente a su lado y por la añoranza del tiempo pasado donde nunca pudo disfrutar de él cuando fue pequeño.

Continuará


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados del día **16 al 18 de Abril de 2011.**

**. . .**

**- - 14 - -**

A la media mañana del día siguiente, conforme la Dama Baker terminaba un ensayo, en el interior de su camerino, Coral le aguardaba; y para matar el tiempo, la chica curioseaba por el lugar admirando reconocimientos, trofeos, fotografías y libros. Y precisamente uno de estos últimos le llamó la atención; lo tomó y dijo en voz alta…

**- Cyrano de Bergerac**. – Empero graciosamente se preguntaría… **– ¿Y quién ese señor?**. – Después de levantar un hombro en señal de desconocimiento, se alentaría… **– pues investiguémosle**… – y abrió de inmediato la primera página, ahí se enteraría… **– ¡Ah! un poeta de la France**… – había fingido el acento; entonces tomando la joya literaria consigo, la rubia caminó hacia la ventana que tenía una vista hacia la calle, y con confianza la abrió para dejar que el aire se colara en el lugar; y gracias a la repisa ancha que la decoraba, la joven ahí se sentó y comenzó a hojear el libro, adentrándose poco a poco en la lectura que no le permitió percatarse de la llegada de alguien que al notar su presencia, con sigilo se fue a parar justo a espaldas de ella y observar desde ahí con interés lo que la tenía tan perdida que ni el ruido de la puerta ni el bullicio de afuera, la sacaba de concentración.

Lo que la persona recién llegada aprovechó para aspirar el aroma que desprendía su larga cabellera decorada esa mañana únicamente por una delgada diadema y además admirar que a pesar de la sencillez del vestido que la cubría, no le restaba belleza. Sin embargo al escucharla que comenzaba a declamar para ella creyendo estar sola...

_**- ¿Sois vos?**_... – la joven hubo hablado como Roxana, y contestaría por Cyrano… _**– Yo soy**__…_ – a lo que el joven aguantaría su risa para oír… _**– Y hablabais de un… de un…**_

_**- Beso**_… – ¿le ayudó? Y ella se tensó. Y sin moverse siguió escuchando quedamente detrás de su persona… _**– Dulce fuera el vocablo en vuestra boca, más no lo pronunciáis. Si os quema el labio, ¿qué no harían la acción? Sé generosa, venced vuestro temor, sin daros cuenta, a poco os deslizasteis sin zozobra de la risa al suspiro y del suspiro al llanto. Deslizaos más ahora y llegareis al beso sin notarlo, pues la distancia entre ambos es tan poca que un solo escalofrío nos separa**_… – él calló, pues alguien debía dar continuación; entonces aquella después de tragar saliva, apenas diría…

_**- Callad.**_

Por alguna razón, él la reprendía… **– ¡No, así no!**

Ella desconcertada miró el libro y dijo muy segura…** – Así no dice aquí.**

El joven sonriendo le indicaría… **– ¡Por supuesto que no! lo que quiero decir es que debes ponerle más pasión a la declamación. ¡Cómo si en verdad lo estuvieras sintiendo!**

Coral percibiendo el destello en los ojos de aquél le preguntaría…** – ¿Te gusta el teatro?**

**- Podría decirse que soy admirador de la poesía. Así que, intentémoslo nuevamente**… – y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

La rubia se puso nerviosa; y al quedar de frente confesaría… – **No puedo**… – y agachó la cabeza.

El castaño le insistiría...** – Sí, sí puedes**… – y atrevido le sujetó las dos manos para excusarse… **– además tus fragmentos son más sencillos; lo demás corre por mi cuenta**… – y coqueto, finalizó guiñándole un ojo a lo que ella lo pensó unos instantes y después asintió acordando con…

**- Está bien.**

**- Bien**… – dijo él sonriente y nuevamente le dio indicaciones… **– Inhala profundo y después ve exhalando lentamente**… – ambos hicieron el ejercicio.

Al terminar, serios se miraron a los ojos y a un ligero apretón de manos, ella reiniciaría la partitura… – **¿Sois vos?**

**- Yo soy**… – él lentamente se acercó.

**- Y hablabais de un… de un… **

**- Beso**… – ella lo miró como si de verdad se lo hubiese pedido y él aprovechó eso para ir hipnotizándola con su mirada y palabras conforme repetía… – **Dulce fuera el vocablo en vuestra boca, más no lo pronunciáis. Si os quema el labio, ¿qué no harían la acción? Sé generosa, venced vuestro temor, sin daros cuenta, a poco os deslizasteis sin zozobra de la risa al suspiro y del suspiro al llanto. Deslizaos más ahora y llegareis al beso sin notarlo, pues la distancia entre ambos es tan poca que un solo escalofrío nos separa**

**- Callad**… – la joven inconscientemente cerró los ojos y dejó entre abierta su boca la que él saboreó e instado por probarla, inclinó su cabeza y concluyó muy cerca de ella…

**- Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué es, señora, un beso? Un juramento hecho de cerca; un subrayado de color rosa que al verbo amar añaden; un secreto que confunde el oído con la boca; una oferta que el labio corrobora; un instante que tiene algo de eterno y pasa como abeja rumorosa; una comunión sellada encima del cáliz de una flor; sublime forma de saborear el alma a flor de labio y aspirar del amor todo el aroma.**

Y al no haber más palabras por decir, el silencio se hizo porque pasó lo siguiente: tiernamente ¡la besó! Ella, al sentir la suavidad de sus labios, abrió los ojos lentamente sin dejar de disfrutar la caricia proporcionada. Pero un portazo estruendoso que se escuchó, los hizo separarse abruptamente y girar sus cabezas en aquella dirección.

Y mientras a Coral el rostro le cambiaba de colores por haber permitido que aquél la besara, Terruce, con un poco de enfado, se dirigió a la puerta para ver quién había estado espiándolos; y sobre el pasillo alcanzó a distinguir la figura de la rubia Marlowe que iba furiosa y despotricando una sarta de maldiciones contra aquella que había sido apenas besada por el castaño al que sólo un día a Susana le había bastado para quedar prendada de él y habiéndose prometido conquistarlo creyendo que sería fácil, después de haber investigado el parentesco que lo unía con Eleanor, simplemente portándose amable con la guapa actriz.

Desde la mañana, Susana había estado al pendiente de la llegada al teatro de la dama Baker pensando que su hijo vendría con ella, y es que con ayuda de su madre, la Señora Marlowe, les habían preparado un postre especial.

Así que, con esa vez, ya era la quinta vuelta que daba al camerino esperanzada de encontrarlo a él ahí, más no contaba que ésta vez sí tuviera suerte y como premio de consolación, besando a la insignificante chica que tenía en brazos.

Entonces al toparse con la asistente de la diva, a ésta, Susana le preguntó ¿quién era esa rubia que aguardaba en el camerino de la actriz? A lo que le respondieron que se trataba de una amiga vendedora de Eleanor, haciendo que la rubia ojo azul recordara los artículos ofrecidos y poniendo, de inmediato en su rostro, una sonrisa sospechosa.

Mientras tanto, después de un concedido receso, Eleanor apareció pronto y gracias a eso, no hubo necesidad para los jóvenes de hablar nada a lo sucedido sino que de simples negocios, cubriendo la actriz por las prendas adquiridas y llevando a Coral consigo a donde un grupo de jóvenes para presentarla con ellas y que ésta les mostrara su joyería donde prontamente muchas fueron las verdaderamente interesadas.

Para medio día, después de despedirse y no haber aceptado la invitación ofrecida a comer por parte de Eleanor y Terruce, Coral abandonó el recinto artístico.

Empero al salir por la parte trasera del teatro, la calle era poca transitada y no había llegado a la esquina para ir hacia la otra que la condujera a la avenida principal, cuando dos fulanos la interceptaron y ésta vez, no era sus conocidos.

Con sonrisas lascivias, los extraños la recorrieron de arriba abajo y en lo que uno se fue acercando a ella y conforme ésta retrocedía sus pasos y giraba la cabeza para mirar de reojo hacia atrás y luego al que tenía enfrente, el otro comentaba… – **¿Por qué en lugar de quitarle simplemente la maleta, no nos divertimos con ella un rato?**

La chica sonaría valiente… – **No te lo recomiendo**. – Pero su mala suerte fue que al dar otro paso en retroceso, su pie fue a caer dentro de una alcantarilla haciéndola pisar en falso y torcerse el tobillo derecho. No obstante el grito que pegó, logró que los maleantes miraran miedosos a su alrededor, tomaran única y finalmente la maleta y emprendieran la carrera.

Adolorida y como pudo, Coral zafó su pie, no pudiendo alcanzar su botín que caería en el drenaje. Después de tronar la boca, se sentó sobre la acera para sobarse su parte lastimada.

Si embargo no pasaría ni cinco minutos cuando Eleanor y Terruce la encontraron; y por supuesto de la dama madre recibió una expresión de alarme y de él un gesto de preocupación al momento de preguntar lo que le había sucedido; y en lo que la joven les contaba, se le veía más molesta con su mala pata que con lo perdido. Pero el joven quiso saber… – **¿Por dónde se fueron?**

Ella apuntando con su dedo índice, le dio indicación al sur, rumbo que de inmediato Terruce tomó. Más éste al doblar la esquina, se topó con un espectáculo por demás extraño ya que sobre una torre de basura, había dos jóvenes noqueados y entre dos grandes contenedores, una rubia que encogida y arrinconada, lloraba aterrada.

Al mirarse, ambos se reconocieron y ella al saberse salva, se puso de pie y corrió para arrojarse a los brazos de él. Terruce la miró con gesto fruncido; y mayormente marcado cuando le dijeron gimoteando… – **Gracias por venir en mi auxilio**.

Aquél como no tenía un pelo de tonto sonaría meramente amenazante… – **Mejor agradece que no llame a la policía**… – y con brusquedad la hizo saltarlo; y sin llevarla consigo, el castaño se marchó dejando a aquella mayúsculamente confundida.

Pero Terruce ya caminaba hacia las dos mujeres dejabas cuando a distancia observó que Coral, apoyándose de Eleanor, intentaba ponerse de pie. Entonces él aceleró sus pasos y llegó pronto a ellas para darle asistencia a la chica.

Sirviéndole únicamente como muleta, la vendedora avanzaba sus pasos brincando en un solo pie a lo que por su gran esfuerzo, él le ofrecería… – **Déjame cargarte.**

**- No, estoy bien.**

**- ¡No seas necias; no lo estás!**

**- ¡He dicho que sí lo estoy!**... – y Eleanor cubriéndose la boca reía de la manera en que aquellos dos discutían. Pero si Coral pensaba que nadie le ganaba a testaruda, al castaño sinceramente no le conocía, porque sin necesidad de decirle una palabra más, cuando la joven sintió, ya iba sostenida en los brazos de Terruce. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, en el rostro de él se dibujó el triunfo y a ella no le quedó más que, tímidamente, sostenerse de su cuello y agachar la cabeza por lo penoso de la escena.

Sin embargo el paseo fue corto porque al llegar a la avenida, se tomó prontamente un servicio, y los tres lo abordaron indicándosele al conductor la dirección de su destino. Al llegar allá y a pesar de los refunfuños de Coral, nuevamente la llevaron en brazos hasta su departamento.

Por supuesto Luna, se sorprendió de la manera en que la rubia era transportada cuando atendió la puerta; y rápidamente le indicó al joven donde dejarla depositada: sobre el sofá. Y ya estando todos más cómodos, se saludó apropiadamente.

Pero mientras la trigueña atendía a la rubia, los dos jóvenes hermanos hicieron su arribo llevando con ellos: ¡la maleta! y claro, el fuerte regaño por parte de Luna no esperó… – **¡¿Dónde se metieron?! ¡Coral pudo haber sido seriamente lastimada!**

**- Pero no le pasó nada**… – se defendió cínicamente uno y el otro contestaría…

**- Además estábamos "arriesgando nuestras vidas" rescatando la maleta**… – e increíblemente los jóvenes después de mirarse entre ellos, comenzaron a reír y Terruce también, al recordar la condición lamentable de los "asaltantes".

**- - 15 - -**

Dos días fueron los que Coral no se movió de su casa y donde tampoco la presencia de Terruce escaseó, llevando consigo en cada visita, además de los saludos por parte de su madre, un detalle personal para ella y otro para sus hermanos, cosa que le intrigaba mucho, porque… ella era blanca, rubia y ojos de color, en cambio ellos y de unas extrañas costumbres, eran de tez más oscura, cabellos negros y ojos café, sólo a excepción de Billy que eran azules y que le encantaba el juego de pelota.

Pero el hermano mayor a pesar de aceptar los regalos, todavía miraba al castaño con un poco de desconfianza que con el tiempo iría mejorando conforme se fueran tratando, según alguien lo había señalado.

Cuando Coral pudo ponerse finalmente de pie y aprovechando el maravilloso clima de afuera, Terruce la invitó a salir para ir a tomar un poco de sol; y lo hicieron después de que ella pidió autorización y se la dieron.

Al estar sobre la Avenida Broadway caminaron a paso lento hasta llegar a Central Park eligiendo el camino hacia el lago y donde cerca de éste encontraron una banca y ahí se sentaron para mirar a los que navegaban en bote.

Y aunque sus pláticas no eran largas, ya que sólo se cuestionaba y se respondía escuetamente como si ninguno de los dos quisiera revelar más allá de sus vidas, interiormente, la pareja se sentía bien ante su simple compañía.

Pero en ese rato compartido, dos acontecimientos sucedieron. El primero fue que, de entre los chiquillos visitantes al parque, uno en específico, lloraba recargado al pie de un árbol. Coral al escucharlo, se puso de pie y fue hasta él para preguntarle el motivo de sus lágrimas, a lo que el infante con confianza, acusaría… – **Esos niños**… – señaló a un grupo donde ella divisó que rieron con diablura… **– arrojaron fuertemente mi balón y cayó en la copa del árbol y no puedo escalarlo**.

La chica observó primero la altura; y después le pediría… – **No llores más; yo lo bajaré por ti**… – y comenzó a treparlo sin importarle que no sólo el niño le miraba desde abajo y que por el espectáculo ofrecido, el chiquillo se ganó un zape y que conforme se sobaba, miraba extrañado a su agresor que le miraba furioso y le amenazaba con darlo otro, si volvía mirar hacia arriba.

Cuando la bola se arrojó, el dueño del esférico corrió por ello gritando felizmente "Gracias" en lo que se marchaba. Pero la pelota no fue lo único que cayó del árbol, sino también Coral que al estar en la última rama ya lista para saltar, su zapato resbaló y ella perdió el control cayendo aparatosamente de sentón al césped y dejando al descubierto más de lo que enseñó cuando se trepó.

Entre adolorida y apenada la rubia fue rápidamente socorrida; empero gracias a que a espaldas del castaño alguien gritaba… – **¡Háganse a un lado!**... – no se volvió hablar de lo sucedido.

Y es que si el evento de la muchachita había sido chusco, la abuelita que se acercaba peligrosamente montada en una bicicleta, se llevó la tarde y más la pobre joven morena de lentes que corría despavorida detrás de ella a la que Terruce reconoció y llamaría… – **¿Patricia?**... – haciendo que la chica se parara en seco y se ruborizara todita. Más al ver el declive que la intrépida mujer tomaba, todos gritaron y el joven castaño corrió para también auxiliarla y a la que tampoco alcanzó, porque ya la abuelita caía dentro del lago no quedándole otra a Terruce más que aventarse al agua e ir por ella.

Cuando los dos salían totalmente empapados, Patricia y Coral ya les esperaban sobre la orilla. Y ahí se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes simpatizando todos entre ellos más emprendiendo camino a casa para que los accidentados cambiaran sus ropas mojadas por unas secas y quedando de volverse a encontrar al siguiente día por la tarde.

Mientras que por la mañana Terruce se ofreció a escoltar a Coral cuando fue al teatro a cobrar por los artículos vendidos, encontrándose en la entrada del recinto artístico a los dos jóvenes que habían robado la valija de la chica y que para incrementar las reacciones alteradas de aquellos, el castaño preguntaría a propósito… – **¿No deseas poner demanda contra ellos?**

El par de delincuentes palidecieron al completar Coral…** – No, no tiene caso, además ya tuvieron bastante con el "arreglo" que hicieron con mis hermanos**… – y en cuestión de segundos, los frustrados maleantes huyeron, haciendo que la pareja se mirara; y recordando lo contado y lo visto por el otro plus añadiendo el acto de desaparición, castaño y rubia rieron con exageración. Pero al andar por el pasillo y toparse con Susana, ésta increíblemente al verlos se dio la vuelta y regresó sus pasos casi huyendo de ellos. Éstos volvieron a mirarse y ésta vez con extrañeza ante la reacción de aquella a la que uno de los hermanos de la vendedora le había amenazado seriamente con despelucarla si abría la boca para decir una sola palabra además de volver a intentar atentar algo contra ella.

. . . . . .

Después de haber pasado una hora en el teatro, Terruce le pidió a Coral le acompañara ahora a la central de correos, donde allá, ella se animaría a preguntar con tono bromista… – **¿Te reportarás con tu novia?**.

Él no sólo le había tronado la boca sino que le miró con ceño fruncido para expresar con horror…** – ¡No!.**.. – y sacó de su chaqueta una carta; y mientras la depositaba en el buzón informaba… **– es para un amigo que vive en Chicago.**

**- ¿Chicago?**... – replicó ella.

**- Sí, está inválido ¿sabes? y prometí ir a él; así que le anuncio que estaré por allá la siguiente semana**.

Ante lo compartido la chica no evitó ponerse triste al cuestionarle… **– ¿Te vas?**

**- Sólo por unos días. ¿Ustedes cuándo tienen planeado marcharse?**

**- Me imagino que pronto también**… – y volvió a sonar triste. Entonces él, al ver que ella agachaba la cabeza para ocultar su pena, la tomó de la barbilla y la levantó para mirarse fijamente. Sin importarle que estaban en un lugar público, Terruce se inclinó y por segunda vez, la besó; pero ésta vez fue un insistente carraspeo lo que los hizo separarse y salir de ahí, tomados de la mano y a paso veloz, para ir al encuentro de Martha y Patricia que ya les esperaban en la heladería y donde degustaron de sus barquillos favoritos y demás golosinas que fueron encontrándose conforme caminaban nuevamente por el parque.

Pero en lo que la divertida abuela Martha rodeada de chiquillos les repartía dulces a éstos a cambio de ser partícipe en un partido de pelota, Patricia, Coral y Terruce estaban sentados sobre el césped; y en lo que la miraban y sonreían de las ocurrencias de la mujer mayor, los ex alumnos del Colegio San Pablo compartían con la vendedora sus anécdotas vividas dentro de aquel oscuro y frío lugar. A lo que Coral confesó ampliamente que ella no hubiese soportado un solo día estando allá encerrada y mucho menos tan estrictamente disciplinada y vigilada.

Después de reír del horror en el rostro de aquella, los tres jóvenes enfocaron sus miradas en el juego que se inició, pero el oído de la rubia estaba al tanto de la conversación que entre morena y castaño entablaban.

- **¿Irás pronto a Chicago?**

**- Precisamente acabo de enviar una carta anunciando mi llegada, ¿vendrás tú?**... – le cuestionó él consiguiendo que la morena se sonrojara y tímida le contestara…

**- No lo sé todavía**.

Para convencerla, Terruce le confirmaría… – **Estoy seguro que tu novio se alegrará de verte.**

**- No es mi novio**… – le corroboró ella.

Fingiendo extrañeza él diría… – **¿No? entonces ¿por qué me dijeron todo lo contrario?**… – logrando con eso que Patty brillara de rojo. Así que aprovechándose de que ella clavaba la mirada en el verde pasto, Terruce, perversamente hermoso, le guiñó un ojo a Coral que le sonrió negando con la cabeza al notar el nerviosismo que aquél estaba provocando con sus palabras.

Dejando la mofa por la patria, se dedicaron a disfrutar del divertido juego de pelota que tenían enfrente. Después de dos horas de tanto reírse, los cuatro amigos nuevamente se despidieron emprendiendo abuela y nieta rumbo hacia el norte y Coral y Terruce hacia el sur para dejar, éste último, a la rubia en su departamento.

Allá, parados sobre el pasillo, se rechazó el ofrecimiento a ingresar, excusándose que… – **Debo llegar temprano a casa. He prometido a mi madre acompañarla a una función especial de teatro.**

**- Oh, me parece muy bien**… – dijo ella oyendo ahora de él…

**- ¿Te gustaría desayunar conmigo mañana?**... – ella vaciló en responder porque…

**- No creo poder, desde muy temprano me dedicaré a hacer varias compras que necesito enviar urgentemente a casa.**

**- Ya**… – Terry se desilusionó; y ante el hecho…

**- Pero podríamos vernos por la tarde y tomar aquí el té**.

El castaño sonrió y aceptaría… – **Sí, por supuesto. Entonces me marcho**… – le tomó de la mano; y mientras la besaba, ella le dijo…

**- Salúdame a Miss Baker.**

**- De tu parte**… – e increíblemente ninguno de los dos se movió, sólo se dedicaron a mirarse. Pero cuando Terruce estaba listo para dar el primer paso hacia ella, la puerta del departamento se abrió dejándose mostrar sobre el umbral de ésta, la figura espigada de Jack, el simpático hermano celoso al que el guapo castaño sólo saludó para despedirse por ese día. Porque al siguiente por la tarde…

A pesar de haber pasado una excelente velada con su madre… Terruce reconoció que la presencia de aquella chica vendedora que ahora tenía enfrente mientras le servía el té, le era ya sumamente dispensable; y es que al haber estado rodeado del mundo del espectáculo y de la sociedad donde todos, en ese evento, presumieron de sus mejores galas, no hubo entre las jóvenes presentadas una que para el gusto del castaño le ganara a la singular belleza de la rubia, aceptando en ese justo momento que la analizaba, que estaba sintiendo algo ya por ella; entonces inconscientemente su ser desearía con fervor… – **¡Cuánto daría porque fueras Candy White!.** –Empero lo que escuchó cuando le ofrecían la taza…

**- ¿Me llamabas?**... – lo dejó en completo shock.

**- - 16 - -**

¿Me llamabas? ¿Cuál fue el verdadero significado que encerró la cuestión? Bueno, según lo dicho por Coral, Terruce lo que creyó había pensado para sí, lo hubo murmurado un poco alto que ella claramente le escuchó; a lo que él, ante su falta de respeto, no vaciló en disculparse de inmediato por haber hecho semejante comparación.

Sin embargo la sonrisa que la rubia le había dedicado, había puesto a Terruce muy pensativo y que envuelto en la oscuridad del balcón de su recámara yaciendo sentado sobre una silla, con las piernas apoyadas sobre la baranda metálica, los pies cruzados, la mano izquierda debajo de su nuca y con la otra sosteniendo un cigarrillo… intentaba descifrar conforme miraba hipnotizado a la redonda y blanca luna, encapsulando dentro de ella, el rostro sonriente de Coral; y siendo precisamente ese nombre… – **Coral**… – el que pronunciara nostálgicamente y le cuestionara a la nada… **– ¿quién eres? ¿por qué tu presencia me inquieta de sobremanera y me haces sentir tan bien cuando estoy contigo? Además ¡sé que fue estúpido de mi parte el haber deseado que fueses Candy White! una mujer que es una simple alusión en mi mente, porque no conozco nada referente a ella más que por lo dicho por Anthony Brown y al cual, chica desconocida, perteneces; en cambio tú, Coral, eres una joven libre de compromiso y donde al parecer, no te soy del todo indiferente ya que me has permitido acercarme a ti más de lo debido**… – recordó los dos besos compartidos y la manera de sostenerse las manos; y en seguida un suspiro verdaderamente profundo irruyó en el lugar y después de unos segundos, volvió a decir y ésta vez con plena seguridad… **– Sí, tú serías una buena elección para mí y aunque no seas una señorita de alcurnia: el amor de tu familia que te rodea, la educación y protección de tus padres, pero más la atención especial dedicada de tu madre, te han formado con cierta delicadeza y femineidad que no dudo podrías llegar a ser la esposa ideal**… – el castaño volvió a ser pausa; y poniendo una sonrisa triunfadora… **– y lo mejor de esto que, yo no tendría necesidad de competir por tu cariño con nadie, siendo tú, Coral Wise, total y exclusivamente para mí.**

¿Será?

Bueno, pues conforme los días siguientes fueron avanzando, la relación entre Terruce y Coral era más estrecha, ya que sus paseos frecuentaron, y en los momentos que pasaban a solas y aunque seguían siendo inocentemente tiernos, los besos también incrementaron, así como los planes que comenzó a idearse la pareja al llevar la relación a un nivel más formal. Sólo se aguardaría a que Terruce fuera al encuentro de Coral después de que el castaño hiciera su visita a Chicago.

Lo malo que con la noticia de aquel noviazgo, a Eleanor la colocaron entre dos contrarias corrientes de agua porque por un lado se sentía contenta de ver a su hijo feliz con la chica que tenía a lado, pero a la vez, estaba seriamente mortificada por la reacción del duque cuando éste se enterara de los planes futuros de Terruce. Más lo que fuere, la actriz se había prometido apoyar a su hijo en todo y no siendo ella la causante de destruirle la ilusión, a pesar de no estar ignorante, de los designios ya hechos de su padre.

Así que para empezar a demostrarles a los jóvenes que tenían todo su soporte, Eleanor no sólo les había bendecido, sino que reunió a los amigos más cercanos y les ofreció una cena, a modo de breve despedida, a ese viaje programado para el día siguiente y que emprenderían juntos: Coral hacia Sacramento siendo ese su destino final y Terruce a Chicago.

. . . . . . .

Durante el trayecto del siguiente día los novios no se vieron en lo absoluto, para así terminar de empacar tranquilamente y tenerlo todo listo para la media noche que fue cuando los pasajeros de aquel expreso fueron llamados a abordarlo y entre ellos iban Terruce, Coral con sus hermanos, la simpática Martha y la tímida Patty que a final de cuentas, sí fue convencida de ir a visitar al paladín inventor.

Y en lo que el resto de la gente subía, el grupo de amigos fue conducido a sus respectivos compartimentos, despidiéndose todos por esa noche, para descansar un poco y verse a tempranas horas en el comedor para tomar el desayuno juntos.

Pero en lo ingerían sus primeros alimentos del día, se anunció que debido a fallas mecánicas harían una obligada parada; y en lo que los demás se entretenían con sus propios asuntos…

Parados en la plataforma trasera del tren, la pareja de enamorados había salido a disfrutar del paisaje en lo que la locomotora retomaba su curso. Teniendo Terruce abrazada a su novia por la cintura y la espalda de ella apoyada sobre su pecho, el castaño le diría muy cerca del oído… – **Ya que transbordaras en Chicago, ¿por qué no lo aprovechamos y te quedas conmigo?**

Con su cálido aliento provocó que la piel de la rubia se erizara por completo y le contestara… – **No puedo**. – Arremolinándose un poco todavía por el efecto causado, ella continuaría diciendo… **– He avisado a mis padres que ya voy en camino**.

Apoyando él su mentón en el hombro de ella, le insistiría… – **Sólo serán un par de días**.

Por el sonido de su voz, ella se giró para mirarlo e informarle conforme le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa… – **Deja lo comento con mis hermanos y dependiendo de su respuesta**.

Empero por la cara de fastidio de Terruce y su comentario derrotado… – **Ya estuvo entonces que no**… – Coral sonrió; y atrevida posó sus labios sobre los de él y ahí le animaría...

**- No seas tan pesimista, te aseguro que no son tan malos**… – luego lo besó.

Y por la manera de hacerlo, Coral tenía la mirada de Terruce que en lo que éste disfrutaba de su caricia, le observaría en un momento de separación… – **¿Sabes?**

**- Sí**… – murmuró ella sin alejarse mucho.

**- Sólo porque estamos parados en medio de la nada y nadie nos está mirando, sino ya hubieses provocado ¡el gran escándalo dentro la sociedad!**

**- ¿Yo?**... – ella dijo y lo miró con extrañeza.

Él, con su dedo le golpeteó la nariz y le aseveraría… – **Sí, tú; porque bien sabes que éstos no son modos correctos de comportarse de una señorita**.

Con lo dicho causó que la joven saltara espantada hacia atrás desbaratando por completo el abrazo, llenándose de sorpresa y pidiendo de inmediato… – **Perdón**.

De la maldad de su comentario y por la pena que cubrió a su novia, el castaño para corregir su falta, intentó ir hacia ella para abrazarle nuevamente ¡pero! la rubia se rehusó. Entonces Terruce de inmediato aclararía la mala interpretación… – **¡Sólo fue una broma!**

**- Lo sé**. – Sin embargo, la voz de la joven sonaría seria… **– pero ¿sabes?**... – ahora fue su turno y atrajo la atención de él… **– En el país donde yo viví en los últimos años, estos actos entre dos personas que se quieren, ¡son de lo más natural y donde nadie prejuzga el comportamiento humano! Y a mí**… – agachó la cabeza… **– ya se me había olvidado que pertenezco a éste**… – apuntó el lugar para concluir con un toque de ironía… **– "donde se preocupa por las apariencias y viven por el que dirán".**

**- No te entiendo**... – lo confundió; y mayormente al escuchar de ella…

**- Siento mucho el haberte incomodado; te aseguro que no volverá a pasar**… – y la joven emprendió su retirada.

Él intentó detenerla pero no lo logró porque Coral se lo impidió dejando la chica a Terruce en un total desconcierto que cuando éste se vio solo, golpeó con fuerza la baranda de hierro y exclamaría un enfurecido y frustrado… – **¡Demonios!**... – porque a él precisamente ¿desde cuándo carajos le preocupaban los demás?

Y mientras aquél se quedaba atrás haciendo más rabietas, Coral conforme recorría el interior hacia su camarote, se topó con Patty que llevaba entre manos a su mascota Yuly y que con confianza, la morena se atrevería a cuestionar… – **¿Está todo bien?**... – al notar a la rubia tan seria.

Por el gesto de Patty, Coral sonrió asegurándole… **– Sí, todo está bien**… – pero al ver que la morena desviaba sus ojos, la vendedora giró apenas su cabeza y de reojo vio a Terruce pidiendo éste…

**- Permiso…** – y pasándose de largo.

No prestándole caso, la rubia preguntaría a Patty… – **¿A dónde ibas?**. – Le respondieron indicando…

**- A la plataforma a tomar un poco de aire, ¿me acompañas?**

**- Claro**… – y se retomó el camino hacia fuera.

Ya estando allá, en lo que Patty observaba el paisaje, Coral tenía apoyados sus codos sobre el barandal y escucharía… – **¿Su primer disgusto de novios?**

La rubia sonrió; y francamente quiso saber… – **¿Tan obvio fue?**

**- Por el gesto de él, sí**… – y con eso las dos rieron.

Después Coral se animaría a preguntar… – **¿Le conoces bien?**

Con sinceridad le respondieron… – **No mucho, pero a pesar de que en el colegio tenía muy mala reputación, yo puedo asegurarte que es un buen muchacho, ¿verdad que si, Yuly?**... – y por la manera en que la morena jugó con su mascota, la rubia sonrió. Luego ambas miraron abajo a los maquinistas que cruzaban las vías; y cuando estuvieron de nuevo solas, Patricia pediría… – **¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?**

**- Puedes.**

**- ¿Qué te enamoró de Terruce cuando tampoco le conocías según me comentaste hace días?**

**- Bueno, no le conocía personalmente, pero sí por medio de su mamá que me confió su triste historia y cuando una de las cosas que yo siempre he dicho es que… para un niño es mejor estar con su madre y a los cuales nunca se les debe separar… Y Eleanor y Terruce fueron crudamente apartados; entonces el dolor reflejado en ella y pensar en lo que él estuviera pasando, me llegó al corazón y en mi interior creció tanto la idea de conocerlo que cuando me di cuenta ya me había enamorado de él**. – Coral concluyó con un suspiro profundo empero la plática no prosiguió porque las jóvenes escucharon por parte de los maquinistas que la locomotora ya estaba lista, haciendo que ellas se dirigieran a sus respectivos lugares.

Pero el distanciamiento entre la pareja fue notada por los hermanos ya que Terruce se había encerrado en su compartimento mientras que Coral ocupaba el asiento y con la frente pegada al cristal de la ventanilla, miraba perdidamente a la nada. Entonces Luna también quiso enterarse… – **¿Qué pasó?**

La rubia sin siquiera moverse respondería… – **Nada…** – consiguiendo con eso que los tres hermanos se miraran entre ellos; pero el colmo fue que entre los dos jóvenes no sólo chocaron manos sino que uno, sacó una bolsita de dinero y se la entregó al otro; logrando que Luna, molesta… ante lo obvio que aquellos habían apostado el tiempo estimable de la relación… le aventara al ganador: el gancho que utilizaba en la costura que elaboraba para entretenerse durante el viaje que debido a la descompostura sufrida en el tren, llegaría a Chicago pasados dos días y en donde la pareja antes de arribar, hicieron las paces.

¿Cómo?

¡Clásico! como todo enamorado que se extraña y donde él era el que más padecía; así que, poniendo su orgullo a un lado, Terruce la buscó, en sí, la esperó ya que sabía que la rubia había ido a su compartimento; entonces espiándola, aguardó a que ella saliera y cuando iba a la altura del suyo, el castaño abrió tempestivamente la puerta haciéndola brincar porque le dijo… – **¡Me espantaste!**… – y la joven se llevó las manos al pecho expresando él…

**- Lo siento**. – ¿Con qué significado? ¿por el disgusto o el hecho de no haberle hablado por las horas anteriores? Lo que hubiese sido, ella sonriente le contestaría…

**- Está bien**… – y por instantes se perdieron en la profundidad de sus miradas. Él salió de su reservado y cerró la puerta para quedar de frente a ella. Luego el castaño recortó la distancia que les separaba y la rubia levantó la cabeza echándola un poquito hacia atrás debido a la altura de aquél que ya pasaba su mano para rodearla por la cintura y acercarla a él. Ante lo que Terruce buscaba, Coral cerró los ojos, pero antes de que sus bocas se unieran, él acarició con su nariz la de ella, y segundos después, finalmente llegó el beso.

Un beso que ésta vez demostró el deseo que él sentía por ella y donde ella permitió que él acercara su cuerpo más de lo normal y donde un brusco movimiento del tren puso su cooperación haciendo que ella exclamara un pequeño quejido debido al golpe que su espalda recibió al quedar apoyada sobre una puerta y otro más porque él le dio rienda suelta a las manos.

Más al comprender que se estaba rebasando el límite de lo moral, él terminó el beso para esconder su rostro en el cuello de ella y entre agitado resuello, Terruce se disculpó por su atrevimiento. A lo que ella, menos excitada, apoyó su mejilla sobre la de él y lo abrazó quedándose así la pareja hasta que la temperatura se regularizó.

Y una vez más, dándose vuelta de hoja y no volviendo a comentar nada, su relación continuó… ¡pero!… al llegar a Chicago y conforme los pasajeros descendían del tren, Alistar Cornwell que aguardaba por su chica y por el amigo de colegio para llevarlos a Lakewood, reconocería de inmediato a…

**- ¡¿Candy?! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú, Candy White!**

Continuará


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días ** 19 y 20 de Abril de 2011.**

**. . .**

**- - 17 - -**

Al venir su "novia" con su amigo, Stear fue el que acompañó al chofer a la estación de trenes y había estado al pendiente de su llegada debido al retraso sufrido. Pero cuando vio aparecer a la rubia por el estribo, el moreno al momento no la reconoció, ya que de aquella chiquilla pecosa y peinada de coletas ¡no había un solo rastro! sino únicamente su risa que fue la que la delató, quedándose el paladín inventor en una pieza al estarla admirando de pies a cabeza conforme la veía descender conduciéndose como toda una señorita verdaderamente hermosa. Bueno, no negaba que de pequeña lo era, pero el cambio presentado ¡era de infarto!

Y así estaba el pobre de Terruce ¡infartado! al escuchar de su amigo el verdadero nombre de aquella que también estaba en shock y que no sabía cómo actuar porque las miradas de los dos ex compañeros del colegio San Pablo estaban fijas en ella; más lo que verdaderamente le preocupó a la rubia, fue la expresión en el rostro del castaño que se fue transformando poco a poco, de semblante sorpresivo a uno severamente molesto y frío, siendo totalmente desconocido para la joven e ignorado por el moreno científico que apresurado corrió hacia ella para expresarle sumamente escandaloso… – **¡Por todos los cielos, Candy! ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!**

**- Hola**… – dijo la joven apenas en un murmullo porque fue envuelta en un efusivo abrazo por parte de Stear logrando que con eso, los celos de Terruce comenzaran a hervir mientras seguía escuchando…

**- ¡¿Dónde habías estado?! ¡Nos has tenido verdaderamente preocupados! ¡Nadie más supo de ti! ¡Ni el mismo Tío Abuelo Williams con todo y sus millones dio con tu paradero!**

**- Yo**… – la rubia no prosiguió porque en el momento Terruce pretendió alejarse; y en lo que ella le seguía con la mirada, volvió a oír…

**- ¡Vendrás a casa, ¿verdad, Candy?! ¡Claro que tienes que venir! ¡Todos se pondrán contentos de verte! Y presumirles que… que… ¡Yo te encontré!**... – decía el moreno cada vez más emocionado… **– Además, Anthony…**

**- Stear, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo…** – y la negativa paró en seco tanto al castaño como al simpático moreno que quiso saber de inmediato…

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**

**- Porque no vengo sola, mi familia viene conmigo y… **

**- ¡No importa!.**.. – le interrumpió; y con efusión, exageraría… **– ¡porque tú bien sabes que en Lakewood hay espacio para hospedar a un ejército entero!**. – Así que la instaría… **– ¡Vamos, Candy! ¡No nos niegues la alegría de tenerte entre nosotros de nuevo!...** – y por la manera en que le miraba, Coral le pidió unos momentos, y como sus hermanos todavía no bajaban, la rubia subió de nuevo al tren encontrándose en el estribo con Patty y Martha que también recibieron del guapo paladín inventor una muy buena bienvenida; pero conforme Stear ayudaba a sostener el maletín personal de su novia, el moreno miraba con insistencia hacia el interior de la locomotora alcanzando solamente a distinguir la figura de la rubia que ya hablaba con sus acompañantes..

**- ¿Estás segura?**... – le cuestionó Luna; y la rubia nerviosa, diría…

**- No, pero… **

**- Yo iré contigo**… – le afirmó la trigueña para darle confianza… **– y que el Creador de todas las cosas nos ampare porque Terruce está hecho un demonio.**

**- Lo sé…** – la joven rubia miró hacia fuera donde justo estaba parado aquél, pero la pregunta de Jack…

**- ¿Y qué pasará?.**.. – la hizo volver a sus hermanos.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Candy expresaría… – **Algún día tenía que confrontarlos y espero que él lo comprenda...** – se referían a Terry.

Sin embargo otro de ellos le observaría con un poco de indignación… – **¡Pero regresar a la casa donde te trataron tan mal, hermana!**

**- Lo sé, Peter, pero teniendo a Luna a mi lado**… – se buscó la mano de la trigueña. **– Sé que estaré bien.**

**- ¡Eso tenlo por seguro!**... – rugió la joven e igual Jack…

**- Además nosotros también estaremos al pendiente.**

**- Sólo no te tomes mucho tiempo**… – habló Peter sugiriendo… **– Ve a saludarles; y en cuanto puedas, nos marchamos. Yo enviaré a nuestros padres un telegrama informándoles de nuestro retraso.**

**- Gracias**. – Y después de unirse en un abrazo, la rubia seguida de Luna salieron finalmente del tren y descendieron a la plataforma donde ya les esperaban; y a Stear le informaron… **– Iré contigo**… – a lo que con la determinación tomada, Terruce maldijo su suerte y se giró furioso para salir a toda prisa de la estación sin importarle que estaba dejando verdaderamente tensa a su ¿novia? conforme ésta lo miraba partir siendo únicamente sus amigas quienes sintieran realmente pena por la situación de la pareja porque Stear estaba tan extasiado por la buena respuesta que no lo percibió sino que se dedicó a ordenar a su empleado fuera a reclamar el equipaje de todos mientras que él conducía a las mujeres a la salida en busca de los vehículos que les llevarían hasta Lakewood.

Al estar afuera distinguieron la impaciente presencia de Terruce que además de estar fumando, yacía recargado precisamente en el auto que tenía la insignia de Los Andrew y siendo ese el que él decidiera abordar para ser transportado negándose a prestar atención al paladín inventor que les presumía su nuevo auto conforme ayudaba a ascender a Luna, Coral y Martha que ocuparon la parte trasera y luego a Patty siendo ésta su copiloto.

Pero antes de subirse a su propio carro, Stear fue a donde Terruce y a éste trató de explicarle que debido a su motor debía adelantarse en el camino, a lo que el castaño y con un movimiento despectivo, le indicó que hiciera lo que quisiera. Frente a la ruda respuesta, el moreno se encogió de hombros y se giró para caminar hacia el vehículo; estando allá lo montó y después de dedicarle una linda sonrisa a sus compañeras, se pusieron en marcha.

Y mientras eran observados por el joven energúmeno conforme se alejaban, en el trayecto emprendido, Stear ya compartía con ellas cómo los tres primos habían conocido a la desaparecida rubia que iba sumamente nerviosa y preocupada, cosa que Luna percibía claramente y que para animarla, le sostenía de la mano y se la apretaba ligeramente; en cambio a la trigueña, por esas muestras de apoyo, Coral le pagaba con muecas de sonrisa, hasta que el moreno finalmente lo notó y cuestionaría… – **¿Está todo bien, Candy?**... – ésta asintió; y con la "fingida" aseveración, Stear alegremente comentaría… **– ¡Anthony será el más feliz de todos!**... – y luego puso un toque de preocupación en su voz… **– y aunque no quisiera mortificarte desde ya, porque sé lo que él significa para ti**… – había sonado muy seguro de los existentes sentimientos… **– con tu presencia le ayudarás muchísimo con su rehabilitación**

Habiendo atraído con todo eso, la atención de ella que preguntaría rápidamente con interés… – ** ¿Qué le sucede?**

Le notificarían tristemente… – **En el tiempo que estuvimos en Londres tuvo un accidente de auto y quedó completamente paralizado**

Ella pensó gritando… – **¡Él es el amigo de Terruce!**... – y de inmediato se giró para mirarse con Luna.

Ambas siguieron escuchando ahora con un toque de entusiasmo… – **¡Pero ha logrado un gran progreso desde que…!**… – el moreno se interrumpió así mismo, porque el vehículo de Los Andrew los rebasó; y Stear con un gesto cómico… – **¡Lo siento!**... – sonó apenado, y luego animándose diría… **– ¡Pero algún construiré uno de esos, aunque…** – ahora frunció el ceño… **– no me explico el por qué de la prisa; bueno**… – levantó un hombro y trató de entender… **– Terruce ha estado tan al pendiente de Anthony que…** – al fin recordaría… **– por cierto ¡no los presenté con él! ¡Qué cabeza hueca soy!**... – y únicamente el moreno rió, porque las cuatro mujeres se mantuvieron calladas. Y así, entre más parloteos graciosos por parte de Stear, se siguió el viaje; y había sido tan ameno para la mayoría que cuando menos lo pensaron, ¡ya habían arribado a Lakewood! donde…

Después de haber recibido calurosamente a Terruce y de éste información referente a la ubicación de Stear, con rostros sonrientes, Archie, Anthony y Albert aguardaban en la puerta principal de la mansión de las rosas por el descenso de los demás visitantes y darles debida bienvenida, mientras que el castaño con su clásico rostro serio, se quedó rezagado y con los brazos cruzados estaba recargado sobre una columna.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que observaban el vehículo recién estacionado afuera, ya que adentro, sujetando la cortina del gran ventanal y curioseando, estaban Eliza y Annie que comentaron entre ellas…

**- Ya llegó Patricia.**

**- Pero alguien más viene con ellos.**

**- Sí, sólo que no logró distin**… – hasta ahí llegó Eliza, porque las dos jóvenes abrieron tamañas bocas y ojos, cuando vieron aparecer a la rubia.

Sin esperar más, morena y pelirroja salieron hechas unas trombas deteniéndose abruptamente a media entrada para observar el recibimiento de Anthony que emocionado, exclamaría… – **¡Candy!**... – e intentó ponerse de pie apoyándose de los brazos de la silla de ruedas.

Por el esfuerzo, la rubia se apresuró a ir a su lado pidiéndole… – **¡No lo hagas, por favor!**

Pero la impresión del joven era tal que después de ser ayudado devuelto a la silla, la tomó del rostro para mirarla bien y expresarle con ternura… – **¡Sí, eres tú! ¡Es increíble que te tenga aquí frente a mí!**… – y ella, como pago a su atención, le sonrió lindamente colocando sus manos sobre las de él para sostenerlas; empero a un rápido movimiento, ¡Anthony la besó! sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y sin saber que con su acto, a uno de ellos, le hirió severamente el orgullo, ya que con el espectáculo Terruce, erguido, había dado un paso fiero apretando fuertemente los puños; mientras que Candy, ante el exabrupto y conocedora que el novio estaba presente, como pudo se zafó y con ese hecho, Anthony comprendió su falta cometida y extendería apenadamente un… **– Perdón, Candy**… – y también… **– Mil disculpas, Tío.**

**- Está bien…** – dijeron a unísono aquellos, pero la mirada cargada de rabia que el castaño le dedicó exclusivamente a la rubia, la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Y para dejar a un lado el íntimo momento…

**- Bienvenida a casa, Candy**… – alguien le habló y la joven se desconcertó con la presencia del rubio mayor que le preguntaría… **– ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?**. – Ella hizo un gran esfuerzo en memorizar su rostro, pero él se presentaría para ayudarle… **– ¿Soy el Señor Albert?**

Con ello, la chica le recordaría… – **Sí.** – Y sonriendo ligeramente, le diría con sinceridad… **– Qué gusto volver a verle**.

Más esa fría formalidad por parte de ella lo sacó de balance; pero el rubio sonaría amable… – **No más como el que nosotros estamos sintiendo ahora**. – Y dirigiéndose a todos… – **Vayamos adentro, por favor**… – les invitó indicándoles la puerta. **– Hace mucho calor aquí y allá podemos seguir con las presentaciones debidas en lo que les preparan sus respectivos aposentos.**

Y como la ponzoña de Eliza no podía faltar, espetaría desde su lugar… – **¡El de Candy ya saben donde queda!**. – Aprovechando que tenía la atención del grupo, apuntaría toscamente… **– ¡En el establo, ¿no es así, sirvienta?!**

**- ¡Eliza!**... – todos sus familiares le recriminaron y hasta el castaño que tenía cerca reaccionó porque la fulminó con la mirada.

No obstante y aún así la pelirroja actuaría cínicamente… – **¿Qué? ¿A poco ya todos se olvidaron que cuando vino a esta casa, esa era su función? Además de que, fue enviada a México ¿porque la encontramos robando?**... – miró con fiereza a la rubia y ésta agachó la cabeza oyéndose...

**- ¡Basta, Eliza! ¡No te permitiré que insultes a los invitados!**

**- Tío Williams, si el decir la verdad, es un insulto para ti. **

**- ¡He dicho que basta!**

Por el fuerte regaño, aquella chillaría… – **¡Esto lo sabrá la Tía Abuela y ella no la aceptará aquí!**

**- ¡Y a ti se te olvida un detalle!**... – la retó informándole… **– ¡Yo soy el patriarca de esta familia y en mi casa entra quién yo quiero, así que… allá está la puerta!**… – se la indicó.

La sobrina, por supuesto, le gritaría… – **¡¿Cómo es posible que me eches a mí a la calle por preferir a esa sucia ordinaria?!**

**- ¡Suficiente!**... – fue Anthony quien ahora gritara para seguir diciendo... **– Eliza, tu presencia aquí es intolerable; así que yo también te invito a que te marches.**

Con dos en su contra, la pelirroja emprendió camino. Empero con intención, la joven pasó a un lado de Candy para mascullarle amenazadoramente… – **¡Te juro me pagarás esta humillación, maldita huérfana!**. – Sin embargo Luna que todavía estaba dentro del auto, abrió la puerta bruscamente y la golpeó, haciendo que la pelirroja le gritara un… **– ¡Idiota!**… – y que sus miradas se encontraran, siendo la de la trigueña la que destellara fieramente logrando que la joven Legan siguiera con su trayecto hacia el auto de la familia y que al estar adentro, gritaría… **– ¡Michael ¿qué esperas para llevarme?!.**.. – a lo que a su llamado, el chofer se giró para mirar a Albert y a una señal de éste, obedeció.

Y en lo que aquella iba pataleando de coraje y prometiendo enterar de todo a la Tía Elroy que estaba en la Mansión de Chicago, para animar el ambiente Archie se acercó a la rubia para expresarle con cariño… – **Gatita linda, me da mucho gusto verte**. – Atrevido el paladín elegante, la abrazó, siendo eso un nuevo golpe bajo para el castaño que tuvo que aguantar. Luego el mismo Archie diría… **– Quiero presentarte a Annie Brighton**. – La ojo azul fue hasta ellos; y ahí se concluiría calificando la labor de la joven… **– una muy buena amiga de la familia y que ha estado con nosotros apoyándonos con Anthony.**

**- Mucho gusto**… – respondió la morena hipócritamente porque por dentro estaba que echaba chispas, primero porque la que tanto temía pudiera descubrirla, la tenía justo enfrente, y segundo por el dizque amor que según Annie sentía por Anthony.

**- Encantada**… – contestó Candy no dejando de percibir la mirada brillosamente proyectada de "su ex hermana".

De pronto se escucharía… – **Terruce**… – de la voz del rubio jardinero.

El nombrado contestaría… – **Dime, Anthony.**

**- Ven.** – Aquél se acercó ante la petición y ya reunidos los tres principales protagonistas, fue "oficialmente notificado"… **– Ella es Candy White**.

La rubia y el castaño se miraron; y él… – **Un gusto, señorita**… – le tomó de la mano, se la besó y fríamente la soltó además de comentar… **– Anthony, me ha hablado mucho de usted**… – lo que hizo que ella tragara saliva al discreto tono burlón que percató de él.

**- Caballero**… – ella titubeó tímidamente… **– el placer es mío.**

**- Bueno, pues creo que es mi turno**… – habló prontamente Stear. **– Ella es Martha, la abuela de mi novia… Patty…** – haciendo que con las risas de Archie, la pareja se sonrojara diciendo cortésmente los dos guapos rubios…

**- Tanto gusto**… – ya que con el resto tenían el placer de conocerse.

Entonces al finalizar las presentaciones, nuevamente se les invitó a ingresar, sólo que… – **¿Por qué no pasamos mejor el jardín? El clima está muy bello que se antoja tomar una limonada, ¿no les parece?**… – todos asintieron ante el comentario del magnate que llamaría a… **– ¿Dorothy?**

**- ¿Si, señor?**... – la empleada se acercó para oír...

**- Disponga las recámaras de todos y lo pedido.**

**- En seguida.**

Y en lo que la mucama se alejaba para ejecutar la orden, Terruce se colocó de inmediato detrás de Anthony y le ayudó con la silla, a lo que el rubio le observaría… – **Dentro de poco ya no tendrás que hacer esto, amigo.**.. – y el paladín jardinero buscó la mano de la rubia no dudando ésta en ofrecer la suya. **– Porque ahora retomaré seriamente mi rehabilitación y con mayor razón, te aseguro dejaré esta silla de ruedas ahora que tengo a Candy a mi lado**… – consiguiendo que la involucrada tímidamente sonriera; y Terruce, por su propia salud mental, optara por no hacerle caso al comentario.

Cosa que no estaba funcionando en Annie, ya que por dentro a ésta, se le entriparon los intestinos; y es que desde su llegada a América y después de la derrotada decisión de Anthony de abandonar la rehabilitación, la morena se había tomado la libertad de acercarse a él y motivarlo a seguir adelante, siendo notorio el avance, cuando el rubio intentó ponerse de pie al momento de ver a Candy, y todo gracias al esfuerzo de la ojo azul, lo que desafortunadamente con la aparición de la rubia, no le supieron apreciar.

Ofreciendo Albert su brazo a la simpática Martha que gustosa lo aceptó, Stear acompañado de Patty, Archie de Annie y el trío por delante, condujeron finalmente sus pasos hacia el jardín; en lo que Luna, llevando sus respectivos equipajes, seguía a una de las empleadas que le indicaría la habitación de Candy y donde según la trigueña pretendía esperar hasta que la rubia se desocupase, más confundiéndola con su dama de compañía, le pidieron bajara a apoyar a la cocina, a lo que Luna, rotundamente se rehusó.

Mientras tanto abajo, sentados plácidamente alrededor de la mesa del jardín y conforme les servían sus bebidas, como era de esperarse, el bombardeo de preguntas para Candy, comenzó; y gracias a que uno no terminaba de hacerle la pregunta cuando el otro ya le formulaba la siguiente y así sucesivamente, la rubia no tuvo necesidad de contestar nada a nadie ya que ninguno paraba de hablar; aunque, disimuladamente, la atención de la rubia estaba más concentrada en la presencia de Terruce y la fría mirada que le dedicaba porque también aguardaba impaciente por la explicación a su "famosa desaparición".

Hasta que un razonable hombre también cansado del atiborro de preguntas, pidió se dejara en paz a Candy por ese día, ya que tenían, según él, el tiempo suficiente para que ella contestara a cada uno todo lo que fuera cuestionable.

Pero dejando al alegre grupo con todo y su novedad, y pasados varios minutos, ya en la Ciudad del Viento…

**- ¡Es inaudito!**... – exclamó Elroy desde su asiento; y Sarah, sentada a un lado de ella, quiso afirmación…

**- ¿Y dices qué es Candy?**

**- ¡Sí, es ella!**… – la pelirroja caminaba de un lado para el otro, completamente enojada. **– ¡Y por su culpa me han echado de Lakewood!**

Neil que estaba parado con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda y miraba por el cristal, opinaría… – **Entonces devolvámosle la grosería yendo a fastidiarles sus días de descanso.**

**- - 18 - -**

Alrededor de las 20 horas de ese mismo día que se arribó a Lakewood pero ya en la recámara destinada de la rubia, Luna, conforme la miraba batallando desabrochándose el vestido, le extendería la simple cuestión… – **¿Y bien?**

**- No sé qué voy hacer si es lo que quieres saber**… – le confesaron.

La trigueña de lo más tranquila sugeriría… – **Decirles la verdad.**

Aquella con la prenda atorada en la cabeza, espantada le gritaría… – **¡¿Acerca de mi relación con Terruce?!**

**- ¡Claro!**. – Luna se acercó a ella; y conforme le ayudaba con firmeza le demandaría… – **¿por qué deberías ocultarlo? Además tú tienes planes con él**.

Después de unos minutos finalmente la liberó cayendo la rubia pesadamente sobre la cama; y poniendo un gesto frustrado aseveraría… – **Ya no sé si los tengo.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**... – la trigueña aventó el vestido al suelo queriendo saber… **– ¿Te ha dicho algo?**

La afectada negó con la cabeza; y peleando ahora con las agujetas de los botines afirmaría… – **No, hasta eso; ni una sola palabra me ha dirigido, ¡solamente miradas con deseos de desintegrarme!**. – Con lo dicho Luna sonrió; pero ante la torpeza de la joven debido a su nerviosismo, se hincó a sus pies, le ayudó con sus zapatos y en esa posición escucharía…** – ¿Qué voy a hacer, Luna?.**.. – Coral la miró suplicante.

La solicitada tomándole las manos, le aconsejaría… – **Lo primero, no dejes que el rubio te vuelva a besar, porque aquí habrá una masacre. ¡Y el yanqui puedo decirte, es de armas tomar!**

La rubia haciendo puchero exclamaría… – **¡Bonito aliento me das!**

**- No, bonito relajo**… – la trigueña se puso de pie después de haberle ayudado. Cruzada de brazos proseguiría… **– porque ¿quién iba pensar que estos dos se conocían? Aunque, yo que tú no me preocupaba.**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?...** – Candy se puso a su altura, pero se giró para ir en busca del baño.

Luna conforme le seguía, le decía… – **Porque tu corazón hace mucho que decidió, Coral. Sigue sus latidos como hasta ahora lo has hecho y no te confundas en tus propios sentimientos. Da la explicación que quieras a estos chicos y que no te importe lo lindos que son.**

**- Pero… ¿y Anthony?**... – cuestionó la rubia con pena al recordar su condición.

Pero mientras abría la llave de agua para llenar la tina, alguien defendería… – **En ese caso ¿y Terruce?**

**- ¡No me estás ayudando para nada!**... – Coral le arrojó un poco de agua; y la trigueña que se había quedado recargada sobre el umbral de la puerta del privado, simplemente le dijo…

**- Es que no hay nada qué pensar, tontita. Hace mucho tiempo tomaste la decisión de tu vida, así que la solución ha estado siempre en tus manos; síguele dando el mismo seguimiento y marchémonos de aquí, porque esa pelirroja y hasta la morena hipócrita esa, pueden darte dolores de cabeza y sabes que no me tentaré el corazón si alguna de ellas intenta lastimarte**… – y las miradas de las jóvenes se encontraron, conociendo Candy-Coral que la trigueña era capaz de eso y… aún más.

Pero dejando a éstas con su actividad y con llegar a un acuerdo, en la sala de abajo, Anthony sentado sobre el sillón individual, y ocupando el sofá estaban Stear, Archie y Terruce, en lo que Albert no tenía mucho les había dejado solos y se dirigía a la oficina, ya que George le había informado tenía una llamada telefónica; entonces los jóvenes, aunque no era lo correcto entre caballeros, comenzaron a comentar en lo que eran llamados a cenar, siendo el paladín inventor el primero en expresar… – **Está hermosa, ¿verdad?**

Archie secundaría con toda honestidad… – **Más de lo que pude imaginar**.

Muy seguro de sí, fue el turno de Anthony… – **Aunque yo siempre supe que de grande sería así**… – logrando con los tres comentarios que Terruce fingiera indiferencia total, a lo que el rubio observaría… – **¿Está todo bien, Terry?**

Éste al escuchar su nombre, se giró para mirarle y aseverarle secamente… – **Sí, claro**.

Empero alguien le comentaría intentando hacerle plática… – **Has estado muy callado desde que llegaste.**

**- Así soy yo, Cornwell.**

Para alargar "la plática" Archie contribuiría… – **Anthony me ha dicho que eres excelente con el florete.**

**- Si él lo dice**.

Frente a su siempre arrogancia, el paladín elegante lo retaría… – **¿Qué te parece entonces una exhibición para mañana?**

**- No tengo problema**… – fue la contestación.

En ese momento Albert reapareció y todos quisieron informarse… – **¿Cuál era la emergencia?**

El magnate les confiaría… **– La Tía Abuela Elroy llega mañana.**

**- Y de seguro Los Legan también**... – comentó Anthony respondiéndole su tío…

**- Como sabíamos era de esperarse**.

Por supuesto Archie no pudo quedarse callado… – **¡Esa chillona de Eliza!**… – pero tres jóvenes se pusieron de pie al distinguir, conforme descendían por las escaleras, a Martha, Patricia y detrás de ellas, a Annie; y cuando éstas estuvieron más cerca, saludaron...

- **Buenas noches.**

**- Buenas noches**… – contestaron los ahí reunidos; y alguien observaría…

**- Sólo falta Candy para que baje y podamos cenar**.

Martha abriría la boca para dar el recado… – **Acabamos de pasar por ella y nos ha pedido la disculpemos con ustedes. Está demasiado cansada y prefiere dormir temprano**.

En los rostros de todos los Andrew se reflejó la tristeza, Terruce escondió una sonrisa, mientras que Annie diría para sí… – **Entre menos esté presente, para mí mejor.**

**- Entonces pasemos de una vez al comedor**… – ordenó Albert al ver a Dorothy que iba precisamente a anunciarles que estaba todo listo. Y como Annie corrió para asistir a Anthony, Terruce ofreció ésta vez su brazo a Martha que conforme se colgaba de él, la mujer le pestañeó coquetamente para quitarle su cara de limón, teniendo éxito la simpática abuelita porque éste le sonrió, luego tomó su mano y se la besó, emprendiendo todos camino hacia el lugar indicado.

. . . . .

Conforme la noche iba transcurriendo, en aquella mansión latían muchos corazones con diferentes ritmos y sentimientos. Por el Sur, habitaban los amistosos que mientras dormían serenos, sus rostros reflejaban sonrisas de alegría; en el Norte, se encontraban los enamorados, que con profundos suspiros inundaban constantemente su lecho; al Este, se hallaban los envidiosos, porque a éstos les habían robado ex abruptamente el sueño; y por el Oeste, yacían los atormentados, porque sentían tanto miedo de perder tan pronto lo que apenas se había encontrado.

Y así las horas fueron avanzando hasta que el astro sol pintó con sus rayos el nuevo día donde Coral, después de una noche decisiva, bajó a tempranas horas encontrándose en la sala a un guapo y elegante Albert que al verla siempre tan sencilla y linda, de inmediato se puso de pie; y después de desearse buen día, le preguntaría… – **¿Has descansado?**

Ella de lo más sonriente y parada a su lado, le contestaría… – **Lo suficiente, gracias**.

Él por supuesto le devolvió la sonrisa además de un… – **Me alegro**… – y se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, porque la chica prestó atención al periódico que Albert no tenía mucho había dejado sobre la mesa de centro. Pero él la sacaría de concentración… **– Candy.**

**- ¿Si?**... – aquella dejó su actividad para mirarlo y escuchar…

**- Me gustaría platicar contigo**.

La rubia sonrió y también asintió con la cabeza. – **Por supuesto, porque yo también deseo hacerlo.**

**- Bien, entonces ¿te parece si caminamos un poco?**

**- Claro**.

Albert le cedió el paso; y los rubios salieron nuevamente hacia el jardín. Allá conforme caminaban en dirección a la mesa, se quiso saber… – **¿Cómo has estado?**

La chica sonaría totalmente honesta… – **¡Muy bien!**

Apenado Albert diría… – **Candy, tal vez mi pregunta suene tonta pero… ¿eres feliz?**

**- ¡Mucho!**... – y el rostro que ésta le dedicó, no le indicó lo contrario.

**- Eso me tranquiliza bastante, ¿sabes?**

**- ¿Por qué?**... – ella le miró; y como ya habían llegado a su destino, la rubia esperó paciente y agradeció el que le ayudaran con la silla. Ya que los dos estuvieron correctamente sentados, se prosiguió.

**- Porque por mucho tiempo he vivido con la culpa**… – confesó el guapo magnate.

**- No entiendo**… – ella hizo un gesto contrariado al ver que aquél miraba con nostalgia hacia las rosas.

**- ¿Recuerdas la última plática que sostuvimos?**... – ella ni dijo sí y tampoco no, entonces él, se giró para mirarle y recordarle un poco… **– Bueno, esa vez me solicitaste ayuda debido a un incidente con mi sobrino Neil y al que golpeé por querer aplicar un purgante al caballo…**

**- Oh, sí, ya lo recuerdo**… – le interrumpió ella. Y el rubio siguió diciendo…

**- Y yo me negué a dártela sabiendo de antemano los problemas que ya tenías con Los Legan. **

**- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con la culpabilidad?**... – había dicho la chica de lo más tranquila y encogiéndose de hombros. **– Yo misma estaba resignada a que me echarían y ya ves… finalmente lo lograron…** – le sonrió pacíficamente.

**- Lo sé y tampoco pude evitar que fueras enviada a México. Más quiero que sepas…** – buscó la mano de ella para compartirle… **– te busqué personalmente por todas partes pero fracasé porque perdí tu rastro por completo; y así como mis sobrinos, yo también tengo muchas preguntas por hacerte, pero la que más me ha inquietado es conocer, ¿por qué desapareciste?**

**- No lo hice.**

**- ¿Entonces por qué nunca pude dar contigo?**

**- ¿Tal vez porque estuve en otro país?**

**- ¿En México?**

Candy lo evadió para invertir… **– Albert, ahora tú contesta esto, ¿por qué me seguiste buscando? ¿acaso mis madres de crianza no te informaron de mi adopción?**

**- Sí, sí, pero lo hice un tanto por mí y otro más por mis sobrinos que constantemente me lo pidieron. **

**- Y a pesar de agradecerles como siempre su preocupación hacia mí, ¿qué hubiese pasado si das conmigo? ¿Me hubieras alejado de los padres con que tanto soñé y que me han dado mucho de su cariño, para traerme aquí, cuando ayer presenciamos, que tu familia ni aún con el paso de los años, me ha aceptado?**

**- Lamento mucho eso.**

**- No, no**… – y gracias a que se sostenían de las manos, ella le acarició. **– No vuelvas a sentirte culpable, sino al contrario, quiero que te sientas dichoso de no haberme encontrado porque al haberlo hecho, ahí sí me hubieras negado, el derecho de haber sido tan feliz y de gozar de una gran familia como la que tengo hoy.**

**- ¡Pero te olvidaste de nosotros tus amigos!**… – se le reprochó y ella…

**- No, simplemente conocí a otros que son completamente diferentes a ustedes y muy idénticos a mí**.

Él la miró, se llevó la mano de ella a la boca, la besó y sonaría verdaderamente sincero… – **¡Me da mucho gusto saberte feliz!**

**- Lo soy, tenlo por seguro y más cuando**… – la chica enmudeció.

**- Dime**… – el rubio la alentó a proseguir dándole un ligero apretón a su mano.

Empero Candy se desapartó para hablarle seriamente… – **Albert, yo sé que les debía una explicación y aunque tal vez no estés muy del todo satisfecho con la que te di, como jefe de familia que eres, ahora quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí por dos personas; pero la que más me interesa es…**

**- Anthony**… – mencionó el rubio mayor; pero antes de contestar un "no"…

**- Buenos días**… – se escuchó atrás de ella precisamente la voz del joven; y la rubia al girarse notó también la presencia de Terruce.

**- Buenos días**… – se contestó al saludo; Albert se puso de pie, y mientras los dos amigos llegaban hasta ellos, Coral se inquietó un poco y mayormente cuando al estar ya cerca, Anthony le tomó de la mano, se la besó, más sin soltarla, le preguntaría…

**- ¿Descansaste?**

**- Mucho, gracias**… – dijo; y como Terruce la miraba, aquella disimuladamente se zafó. Y gracias a la algarabía que el resto del grupo traía, hizo que los guapos rubios miraran hacia donde provenían las risas.

Con la distracción, Coral aprovecharía para decirle al castaño entre labios… – **Necesito hablar contigo**… – a lo que él, ni un "sí" ni un "no" le dio, sólo la miró pero esa mañana, sus ojos delataron ¡cuánto la había extrañado!

No obstante volvieron sus miradas a los recién llegados cuando de estos recibieron en coro un… **– Buen día**. – Y en lo que se saludaban personalmente, la servidumbre también apareció para preparar la mesa y servirles ahí mismo el desayuno. Y conforme degustaban, se planeó la actividad del día que sería la práctica de esgrima.

Sin embargo, los amigos todavía no terminaban sus alimentos cuando la Tía Elroy y su agresiva comitiva hicieron su arribo. Y todos pudieron notar el escrutinio mal encarado que la dama mayor le dedicó a Candy. Pero al ser divisada la persona del futuro duque que se acercaba a la Andrew para saludarle cortésmente, ésta, cambió su actitud porque amable expresaría… – **Sr. Grandchester, un gusto volver a saludarle y tenerle en Lakewood**

El castaño le respondería… – **Estoy aquí también para extenderle los saludos de mi padre**. – Más al notar la presencia de Neil, a éste se le dedicaría una mirada amenazante con mensaje de "No se me ha olvidado que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente"

Continuará

**Gracias, ladies-amigas-lectoras.**

_Dulce Lu, Iris Adriana, Blanca, Puka, Sayuri1707, Amanecer Grandchester, Luisa, Celia, Liz Carter, Viry Queen, Darling Eveling._


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días ** 21 y 22 de Abril de 2011.**

**. . .**

**- - 19 - -**

Con una sarta de zalamerías, los tres paladines contentaron a la Tía y pidieron su permiso para que Candy se quedara en la mansión de las rosas. Sin embargo lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, era que la rubia ya estaba decidida a no pasar un día más en esa casa, sólo aguardaría a que Terruce se decidiera a hablar con ella y poder darle a él, la explicación que le debía y así definir de una vez la situación entre ellos. Empero al ser Candy la novedad del momento, los tres jóvenes Andrew no se le despegaron ni un sólo segundo.

Y el primero que rápidamente la acaparó fue Stear, que al finalizar el desayuno, olvidándose de la novia y sin pedir permiso alguno más que el retirarse de la mesa, tomó a Candy de la mano y se la llevó a su privado centro de invención. Allá le mostró la infinidad de diseños que había hecho; y conforme los iban probando, se informaba que todos fueron pensados exclusivamente en ella; pero de todo ese museo, se escogió un aparato especial del que se diría… **– Con éste, me pasé toda la noche en vela hasta que lo terminé**.

Ella miró el artefacto con forma de cara triste y tomándolo en sus manos preguntaría…** – ¿Qué es?**

De pronto el aparato se activó; y Stear sonriente, ya lo había llamado…** – ¡Un Candy detector! Y lo único que necesitaba era tu olor para poder dar contigo y traerte de nuevo a casa.**

**- Oh, Stear**… – la joven estiró su mano para acariciar el rostro entristecido del moreno que volvió a tomar su mano para expresar…

**- Te extrañé muchísimo**. – En eso los carraspeos de una persona, los hizo girarse, soltarse y preguntar… **– ¿Si, Dorothy?**

**- El joven Anthony mandó a buscar por la Señorita Candy.**

**- Gracias, en seguida voy**… – respondió la solicitada.

Y en lo que Stear devolvía la invención a su lugar correspondiente, Candy aprovechó para saludar a la querida empleada que tímidamente le confesaría… – **Por un momento llegué a pensar que no me recordabas**. – La rubia simplemente le sonrió y le abrazó cariñosamente.

Después de salir y cerrar el laboratorio, cada uno de ellos tomó su rumbo: Stear en busca de Patty que, sentada en la sala, acompañaba a su abuela que platicaba amenamente con la señora Elroy; Dorothy a la cocina para seguir con sus actividades cotidianas; en lo que Candy caminaba hacia el portal de las rosas que fue donde se le indicó le aguardaba Anthony; pero conforme la rubia iba recorriendo el lugar, aspiraba profundamente el agradable aroma que las flores desprendían, trayéndole a su mente, el recuerdo de los días de su niñez y de cuando conoció precisamente al paladín jardinero.

Pero unas varoniles voces la hicieron detener su paso y al distinguir a los dueños de ellas, se agachó para esconderse detrás de la barda de arbustos y caminar en cuclillas hasta una baja columna de piedra; y ahí, encogida y abrazando sus rodillas, les escuchó por unos momentos hablar de cosas triviales, más su corazón latió con fuerza cuando estos dos rieron abiertamente.

Espiándolos, Candy primero observó a Anthony y al hacerlo, su mente retrocedió en el tiempo para convertirse de nuevo en niña y revivir esos momentos cuando en su estómago revoloteaban juguetonas esas mariposillas y demás efectos que le provocaban a la simple mención de su nombre.

Pero ejemplo de lo imponente que también podía ser Terruce, con su risa la trajo rápidamente al presente y con ello, de vuelta a la mujer que era hoy en día, comprendiendo ésta que al estarlos analizando, sus sentimientos eran diferentes y donde solamente uno le podía despertar el deseo ¡ese! que estaba sintiendo ya, con tan sólo verlo.

Más estaba tan concentrada en su escrutinio que no presenció que alguien, imitando su posición, estaba a su lado y que el intruso al preguntarle muy quedo… – **¿Qué haces aquí?**... – hizo que la rubia brincara del susto.

Para que no gritara, aquél le tapó la boca; y aquella al reconocerlo, le cuestionaría del mismo modo al ser liberada… – **¿Qué haces tú aquí?**. – Pero con su puño, le hubo golpeado el hombro por haberla espantado.

**- Siempre en vigilia**… – le respondió el joven que además quiso saber… **– ¿Está todo bien?**. – Pasando medio cuerpo frente a ella, giró la cabeza y miró lo que aquella observaba preguntándole al reconocer a uno… **– ¿Ya hablaste con el yanqui?**

**- No, todavía no**… – la rubia dejó escapar un suspiro y como había quedado sentada por el susto, apoyó la espalda sobre la columna.

El joven conforme regresaba a su lugar, volvía a preguntar… – **¿Vas a hacerlo ahora?**

Ella negando con la cabeza y agachándola diría… – **No delante de Anthony.**

**- ¿Ese es Anthony?**... – con el pulgar hacia atrás lo habían apuntado.

**- Sí.**

**- Bueno, me voy**… – el joven le palmó el hombro. **– Sólo vine a decirte que ya está todo listo para irnos esta misma noche.**

**- ¡Pero necesito hablar con él primero!**... – respingó Coral mirando nuevamente hacia donde estaba Terruce que yacía de cuclillas a un lado de la silla de Anthony.

**- Está bien. Ya tú nos avisarás entonces.**

**- Gracias, Jack… **– pero aquél ya no le contestó porque así como había aparecido, se esfumó.

Entonces, Candy armándose de valor, se reincorporó, se sacudió la falta del vestido y caminó en dirección a ellos. Y como venía de frente, el primero que la distinguió fue precisamente Terruce que ya se había puesto de pie. Ella, aprovechando que Anthony estaba distraído, le sonrió al castaño; y cuando estuvo cerca, les saludaría… – **Hola**.

Su voz atrajo a Anthony que giró la silla de ruedas para quedar frente a ella, mirarle y contento llamarle… – **Hola, bonita.** – Empero con tono de broma, comentaría… **– Por un momento pensé que Stear no te dejaría venir.**

**- Perdón por la tardanza**… – dijo ella sumamente nerviosa.

**- Está bien**… – él le sonrió. **– Bueno, pues ya que estás aquí**… – la tomó de la mano. – **Quiero mostrarte las nuevas rosas que han brotado esta mañana y lo han hecho especialmente para ti, ¿las recuerdas?**... – y le indicó a su izquierda para que ella las mirara.

Obedeciendo, tímidamente se contestaría… – **Sí.**

Zafándose nuevamente con discreción Candy dio franco derecho y se acercó a las rosas seguida de las miradas de los dos jóvenes; y conforme se agachaba para oler una en específico, escucharía por parte de Anthony… – **Espero que todavía conserves la que te di.**

Ella cerró los ojos y nerviosamente se mordió un labio; entonces girando levemente la cabeza hacia él, con pena Candy le confesaría… – **Lo siento, pero tuve que venderla para… ayudar a una familia.**

**- ¡Oh!**... – expresó Anthony.

Por el gesto ofrecido, la rubia se reincorporó; y ahora a su lado, esperanzaría… – **¿No estás molesto, verdad?**

Con su tono de preocupación, él sonrió; y tomándole de las manos diría…** – ¡Por supuesto que no!**

Empero alguien que tenía el hígado volteado de tanta melosidad y atribuciones permitidas, preguntaría…** – ¿Entonces ésta es la**… – el castaño hizo pausa. Y aprovechando que Anthony la había soltado para girarse y acercarse a cortar una rosa, Terruce la miró y haciéndole un gesto y sardónico dijo… **– "famosa Dulce Candy"?**

A lo que ella, entre labios le pediría suplicante… **– Déjame explicarte**.

No obstante Anthony de inmediato le contestaría…** – Así es, amigo**. – El considerado como tal se giró sobre su eje; y ofreciéndosela a ella, a él le preguntarían… – **¿o dime si no son idénticas?**

Ante la comparación, Terruce levantó la cabeza al cielo y rudamente contestaría…** – Si tú lo dices**

Por la fea acción, el paladín jardinero le observaría…** – ¡Hablas como un amargado, Terry, porque no te has enamorado, amigo, pero si…! un momento**… – recordó apuntándole… **– ¿no en tu última carta me hablaste de una chica?.** – La pareja que se miraba de frente se tensó; y Anthony haciendo memoria… – **¿Cuál es su nombre? ¡Ah sí, la mencionaste como Coral!... ¿qué pasó con ella? ¿Siempre sí la hiciste tu novia?**

**- Más que eso**.

Con la respuesta honesta, el rubio preguntaría azorado… – **¡¿Le propusiste matrimonio?!.** – Y por el gesto dado, expresaría sonriente… **– ¡Eso sí es sorprendente! ¿Y por qué no la trajiste contigo? Me hubiese dado mucho gusto conocerla.**

**- Eso tenía en mente, pero…** – el castaño se interrumpió, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo.

Empero con su silencio le despertó la curiosidad a Anthony que quiso saber… – **¿Qué pasó?**

Terruce antes de levantar la cabeza, puso una fingida sonrisa en el rostro, y así, le miró para confesarle… – **A último momento hubo un cambio de… "planes"**… – sonando lo último meramente sardónico para no decir ¿nombres?

**- Bueno, sólo espero que no sea porque la relación terminó**. – Y gracias a que el mismo Anthony pediría… **– ¿Les parece si nos vamos?.**.. – no hubo necesidad de dar contestación.

Sin embargo, el rubio al iniciar su camino, pasó en medio de castaño y rubia, lo que la pareja aprovechó para mirarse secretamente sintiendo Terruce el impulso de acercarse a Candy, abrazarla y decirle ¡qué nada le importaba sino únicamente ella! pero al final de cuentas el joven aristócrata se arrepintió y optó por seguir a Anthony. A lo que la rubia, se desilusionó; y con disimulo rezagó sus pasos para seguirlos a cierta distancia.

Y así lo hicieron hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la casa, donde Archie rápidamente le recordó a Terruce sobre su cita; y es que ahora era turno del paladín elegante de tener toda la atención de Candy y presumirle especialmente a ella su gran talento como espadachín.

. . .

Para que todos pudieran disfrutar tanto del hermoso clima como las áreas verdes que rodeaban la mansión de las rosas, en una perfecta planicie elegida por el mismo Archie, se montó el escenario para llevar a cabo la exhibición de esgrima, quedando al centro una tarima larga para tener los competidores mejor movilidad, y alrededor de ésta, mesas con sombrillas donde la audiencia ya había sido invitada a pasar a ocuparlas mientras los tiradores se preparaban para el combate.

Y en lo que se daba inicio al espectáculo, cada uno de los asistentes en su respectiva mesa estaba envuelto en su propia conversación; por ejemplo, del lado izquierdo estaba Candy, Patty y Anthony que se les miraba muy sonrientes debido a las ocurrencias dichas por Stear, uniéndoseles en ese momento Albert que había salido de la oficina para presenciar el evento. Al fondo estaban Martha y Elroy disfrutando los postrecillos que habían solicitado; y en el lado opuesto estaban Neil que en una posición por más desenfadada no desapartaba sus ojos de la rubia al igual que su hermana y Annie que de vez en cuando entre ellas se secreteaban y reían estúpidamente.

Más a una señal de Archie, éste atrajo a los espectadores y al tener de éstos su atención, el paladín elegante se puso en guardia indicándole a su contrincante hiciera lo mismo, y con ello se dio el inicio al combate, demostrando cada uno de los participantes conforme se desarrollaba la pelea, su propio estilo en poses, hábiles desplazamientos, ingeniosos ataques para concluir en certeros "touché", y donde al principio sin preferencia alguna, se aplaudía a los dos exhibicionistas por su gran trabajo. Pero al finalizar, el marcador podía considerarse muy cerrado, a lo que Archie pidió a Candy definiera al ganador excusándole que debía hacerlo porque la práctica había sido en su honor. Entonces para no meterse en problemas, la rubia simplemente lo calificó como un… – **Empate**… – no dejando muy satisfechos a ninguno de los dos.

Pero para darle sabor a la tarde, no podía falta la sazón de Neil Legan que conforme cruzaba la tarima para ir a la mesa donde estaban todos los jóvenes, primero tomó la espada olvidada de Archie, y fantoche imitó los movimientos que los espadachines habían hecho anteriormente haciendo reír a la queridísima Tía Abuela, hermana y morena y recibiendo del resto duras miradas de recriminación.

No obstante con la excusa de la novedad, el joven llegó hasta la orilla de la tarima y mirando en dirección a Candy, a ésta le expresaría… – **¡Vaya, vaya! Dichosos los ojos, Candy White. Si que los años te han tratado bien**… – y payasamente le hizo una reverencia.

El tío patriarca se paró frente a él para decirle por lo bajo… – **Neil, por favor, no quiero problemas**.

Legan bajándose de la plataforma de madera, le ignoró y pasó a su lado diciéndole… – **¿Y quién los quiere, Tío? Yo únicamente vine a saludar cortésmente a nuestra invitada**… – caminó hacia ella; pero al pasar cerca de Terruce… **– ¡Ah no! se me olvidaba que también el futuro "Duque de Grandchester" nos honra con su presencia. "Su majestad" siéntase cómodo en está su casa**.

Los dos se miraron fieramente, notando alguien…** – ¡Estás ebrio, Neil! ¿por qué no te vas a dormir la siesta?**... – sugirió Stear acercándose para separarlo del castaño porque eran conocedores de las diferencias entre ellos dos.

Neil primero le tronó la boca y quitando toscamente al moreno de su paso, retomó su camino e indignado diría…** – ¿Irme a dormir? ¡Estás loco, primo! Cuando aquí está la mera diversión**… – con la espada hizo un círculo en el aire.

Al ver hacia donde iban sus pasos, Anthony se le atravesó para pedirle… – **Mejor ve a buscarla por otro lado.**

El moreno sonriendo burlón expresaría… – **¡Caramba! ¡Si ya se me había olvidado cuánto guardián habita aquí para una corriente sirvienta!**... – la miró; y aquella como pidió ser tragada por la tierra.

De pronto un fuerte… **– ¡Neil!**... – por parte de Albert se escuchó.

Empero ésta vez, otra persona no lo soportó y saltó para decirle amenazante conforme lo sostenía de las solapas… – **¡Retracta tus palabras, Legan, y ofrécele una disculpa a la dama que has ofendido!**

**- ¿Dama? ¿esa?**... – la apuntó el muy socarrón. **– Ahora que lo mencionas**… – se quitó el amarre para seguir de bocón… **– sí, mi hermana solía llamarle así, "una dama de establo"**.

Terruce que de por sí le tenía ganas, le empujó con fuerza; y Neil, ante su trastrabille, como defensiva reacción vareó la espada y la asestó en el rostro del castaño que gracias a que le pegó de canto, no le cortó únicamente lo marcó. Pero ese cobarde acto fue suficiente para enfurecerlo; y sólo porque la Tía Abuela, que se acercó al llamarle la atención la reunión de aquel grupo y gritaba… – **¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!**... – el castaño no se arrojó contra el moreno para desmoronarlo a golpes.

**- - 20 - -**

¿Era para todos muy difícil entender los motivos de Candy White por haber desaparecido justo en el momento de la aparición de la Señora Elroy?

Para él no.

Porque a pesar de la alegría que les dio a ese cuarteto de hombres con su reaparición, a su punto de vista, Terruce consideraba que pesaba más: uno, la agresiva mal venida de Eliza; dos, los mal encarados buenos días de la Tía; tres, la ofensa de Neil; y cuatro que este sujeto al chillar el motivo del altercado reciente, la Señora Elroy había espetado furiosamente… – **¡En mala hora se le ocurrió volver aquí!**

Entonces el castaño de sólo imaginarse que si Candy siendo una niña sola, recibió este tipo de maltrato sin importar lo dulce, amorosa y linda que fuera, dejando a un lado sus verdaderos sentimientos por la mujer y aunque él también fuera llevado entre las patas, ¡no la culpó si la joven había tomado la decisión de desaparecer nuevamente!

**- ¡Hasta yo lo hago!**… – había dicho traicioneramente atrayendo con la molestia en su voz la atención de los interesados en saber de aquella, que reunidos en la sala aguardaban impacientes a que la rubia apareciera por la puerta y no quedándole de otra a él que excusarse de que había sido un pensamiento en voz alta.

Pero cuando el reloj marcó las 10 de la noche, la angustia se apoderó en aquellos hombres y Terruce ¿cómo diantres decirles que Candy o Coral ya no estaba más sola? Que tenía una familia que le aconsejaba y le protegía; y que sí había regresado a esa casa fue por complacer la petición de Stear y tal vez por los sanos recuerdos de los otros.

El problema era que si él abría la boca, la y se delataría cuando supuestamente la pareja no se conocía; y en la misma situación se encontraban Patty y Martha quedándoles únicamente al trío que mirarse en complicidad de vez en cuando y encogerse de hombros al no poder hacer nada por nadie.

Aunque, Terruce miró a Patty, levantó un ceja y haciéndole una seña, le pidió le siguiera no siendo sospechosa la actitud de ellos ya que todos sabían de su amistad; así que al estar a solas, parados casi al pie de las escaleras, el castaño le plantearía a la morena… – **Recuérdale a Stear que Coral**… – corregiría con molestia… **– ¡digo Candy! le dijo que venía con su familia e insinúale que tal vez esté con ellos.**

**- ¡Es cierto!**... – expresó Patty con sorpresa pareciendo que hasta ella misma se le había olvidado el dato.

Bueno, pues después de haber llegado a un acuerdo, con discreción, la tímida chica se acercó a su novio, se sentó a su lado y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, le secreteó al oído haciendo que Stear expresara lo mismo… – **¡Es cierto!...** – pero con exageración haciendo que, Terruce le guiñara un ojo a Patty por el éxito obtenido.

Los demás brincaron espantados, le miraron y preguntaron molestos… – **¡¿Qué sucede?!**

El simpático moreno de rápido contestaría… – **Que cuando me encontré a Candy en la estación, me dijo que su familia venía con ella.**

Con eso, Archie, tomando un cojín, se lo aventó fuertemente volviéndole a gritar… – **¡¿Y por qué no nos dijiste antes?!**

El paladín inventor haciendo un mohín, confesaría… – **¡Porque mi emoción era mayor que se me olvidó! Y de no ser porque Patty me está comentando que le pareció verla en el tren con alguien más y**… – se golpeó la cabeza. **– ¡Claro, yo también!**

**- Entonces ¿está con sus padres?**... – cuestionó Albert con gesto fruncido.

**- Yo digo que sí…** – contestó Stear; y recordando compartiría… **– porque antes de darme una respuesta fue a hablar con alguien y cuando salió lo hizo con la joven que le acompaña que tampoco está aquí; así que, Candy sola no está**.

Anthony, respirando sereno tomaría la palabra… – **Bueno, ya con eso, por lo menos podemos ir a descansar tranquilos, y esperemos que mañana regrese.**

Y de ese modo, se definió el problema. Se pusieron de pie y después de desearse buenas noches, cada uno marchó a sus habitaciones quedando temporalmente la de Anthony en la planta baja.

. . . . .

Como gallito cantador, Candy se presentó a tempranas horas en aquella mansión, siendo George Johnson quien la recibiera y se le solicitara amablemente hablar con Albert después de que el guapo hombre moreno le expresara la consternación que había causado con su ausencia. A lo que ella le contestaría… – **Por eso estamos aquí**... – hubo pluralizad porque Luna iba con ella y también los hermanos, sólo que éstos se habían quedado en la parte de afuera.

Con toda cortesía fueron conducidas al despacho y después de ofrecérseles asiento, George salió, caminó por el hall y condujo sus pasos a la parte de arriba, direccionándose a la recámara del guapo magnate donde ya éste estaba de pie, alistándose para iniciar su vida rutinaria desde que se hizo cargo del patriarcado y con ello al frente de los negocios.

Al escucharse el llamado de la puerta, Albert autorizó el ingreso y cuando divisó a George, éste le desearía primero… – **Buen día, Señor.**

El magnate que se arreglaba la corbata, le contestaría… – **Buen día, George…** – que de inmediato informaría…

**- La Señorita Candy ha solicitado su presencia**.

A la simple mención, el guapo rubio buscó a toda prisa la puerta y salió de su habitación, tomando George la chaqueta olvidada. Dándole alcance, el moreno le ayudó a vestirla conforme se conducían a la planta baja, indicando el asistente que esperaban al rubio, en la oficina.

Allá, Albert encontró a Candy y a Luna sentadas sobre el sofá platicando seria y quedamente.

**- Buen día…** – saludó el magnate recibiendo únicamente la devolución del saludo por parte de la rubia ya que la trigueña sólo le inclinó la cabeza. Al mirar a su hermana le diría que le esperaba afuera.

Empero Candy no había sido la única madrugadora sino que Terruce vistiendo su traje de montar descendía por las escaleras y a mitad de ellas, divisó a Luna cuando ésta salía del despacho, lo que su ser respiró tranquilo y no le fue difícil adivinar que Coral estaba en la mansión; y mientras la rubia hablaba con Albert para disculparse del modo que había desaparecido y el hecho de no haber regresado a ellos, afuera, reunidos en el área de recibidor, el castaño hablaba con Luna y a ésta le interrogaba… – **¿A dónde se fueron?.**

Sin ocultamiento alguno le enteraría… – **Al pueblo; allá nos instalamos en un pequeño hotel**.

Usando toque de preocupación, Terruce preguntaría por su principal objetivo… –**¿Está bien?**

**- Sí, sólo muy consternada por ti y ese golpe en tu cara**… – la joven se lo señaló; y esa mañana lucía en el rostro del castaño como un arañón.

**- Esto no tiene importancia**… – se había acariciado; y por dentro el aristócrata dijo… _**– Por el momento, pero de que ese infeliz me la paga, me la paga**__._

Luego prestó atención a lo que Luna necesitaba saber… – **¿Cuándo te decidirás hablar con ella?**

Él mostraría disponibilidad… – **Me gustaría poder hacerlo hoy**.

La trigueña le miró seriamente y del mismo modo le inquiriría… – **¿Sigues en pie con tu proposición?**

Terruce primero bufó para después ser sincero… **– Luna, no es fácil, Anthony ha estado enamorado de ella por todo este tiempo y yo…**

**- La amas ¿o no es así?**... – lo confrontó fuertemente y sin ninguna vacilación.

Por la actitud, el castaño arqueó una ceja y no lo dudó. – ** ¡Por supuesto que sí!**...

Con ello, la voz de la trigueña cambió para preguntar… – **¿Entonces? ¿cuál es el problema?**

**- ¿Su doble identidad?.**.. – Terruce usó su sardonia clásica.

Luna tampoco se quedaría atrás al cuestionar…** – ¿Ya le diste la oportunidad a qué te explique porqué?**. – Aquél sólo negó con la cabeza y la joven con ruda confianza le diría… **– Escucha, ella regresó hoy porque me convenció de que lo hacía sólo por ti pero si tú no quieres hablar con Coral, sin importarme que me caes bien, ¡yo me la llevo de aquí a como de lugar! porque ya viste que esos hermanitos ponzoñosos, no se andan por las ramas y sólo porque tú la defendiste ayer, pero a la otra**… – la trigueña bajó la voz para aseverar con fiereza… **– ¡yo no dejo vivo a uno si la vuelven a insultar!**

**- Lo sé.** – Terruce asintió con la cabeza.

Y su plática fue irrumpida por… **– ¡¿Candy está aquí?!**... – por parte de Anthony al notar la presencia de la joven acompañante de la rubia.

El castaño le afirmaría señalando…** – Sí, está con Albert en la oficina**… – y olvidándose de la cortesía de decir buenos días y gracias, el paladín jardinero fue hacia el lugar indicado, quedándose el castaño ofreciendo un gesto a la trigueña para demostrarle el efecto que Coral producía en el rubio.

Honestamente su acompañante le diría…** – Pues lo siento mucho…** – consiguiendo con su respuesta que Terruce sonriera por la franqueza nata de la joven.

Y así como apareció Anthony, también Archie y Stear; y estando todos reunidos en la oficina y ocupando el largo sofá…

**- Nos tenías muy preocupados, Gatita**… – decía Archie que sentado a la derecha de la rubia le tomaba de una mano y atrevidamente se la acariciaba. **– ¡Hasta que el atarantado de mi hermano se acordó que tus padres vienen contigo!**

Ella de inmediato le aclararía… – **Mis padres no, pero sí mis hermanos.**

**- ¿Y por qué no los trajiste? Será un gusto para nosotros conocerlos y tratarlos**… – fue turno de Anthony que estaba en frente de ellos.

Candy le expresaría… – **Lo siento, pero**… – aprovecharía la oportunidad… **– Espero no les moleste, pero me gustaría hablar con el Sr. Grandchester ya que por mi culpa…**

**- No fue tu culpa, bonita**… – Anthony le interrumpió para compartirle… **– entre él y Neil siempre ha habido problemas**.

Candy conforme iba mirando a cada uno de los hombres, les iría diciendo… – **De todos modos, el accidente que sufrió fue porque me defendió y necesito agradecerle.**

**- Claro, es entendible**… – acordó Stear que yacía sentado a su izquierda.

De nuevo Archie hablaría para dar su opinión… – **Aunque conociendo lo arrogante que es, no creo que…**

**- Llamémosle**… – intervino prontamente Albert parándose a un lado de Anthony. **– Si ese es el deseo de Candy, no creo que se niegue.**

**- Sólo espero que siga afuera ya que al parecer tenía intenciones de ir a montar…** – fue Stear quien se puso de pie para ir en búsqueda del castaño y de la puerta, que al abrirla, sí, Terruce todavía seguía ahí, sólo que ahora en la sala y en compañía de Patty, Martha, Annie y Eliza. Entonces el simpático inventor caminó hacia ellos y al detener sus pasos, formal y cómicamente le llamaría… – **Sr. Grandchester**. – El nombrado se puso de pie para escuchar… **– Su presencia es requerida en la oficina**. – Ante eso el castaño frunció el ceño, y el moreno seguiría de bromista porque le hizo una reverencia… **– La damisela rescatada quiere darle personalmente las gracias**… – logrando que con sus monerías Martha y Patty rieran mientras que Annie y Eliza se miraron seriamente entre ellas. Y cuando Terruce pasó a un lado de Stear, éste le golpeó traviesamente el hombro llamándolo… **– ¡Suertudo!...** – recibiendo a cambio un gesto mal encarado por parte del castaño que fue conducido hasta el despacho. Más estar adentro, se saludaría con un…

- **Buen día…** – respondiéndosele la misma línea.

Candy poniéndose de pie, les pediría… – **Quisiera hablar en privado con él, por favor**.

Por supuesto la petición sorprendió a todos, aunque Albert que se había ido a recargar sobre su escritorio, aceptó con una inclinación de cabeza. – **Bueno…** – y reincorporándose totalmente… **– dejémosles entonces**… – e hizo un movimiento indicándoles a sus familiares acatar la orden poniendo cada uno gestos inconformes siendo los de Archie, los más desagradables.

Y mientras los hombres se alejaban, la pareja se miraba; y cuando la puerta se cerró por completo, Terruce no vaciló en dar el primer paso que fue extenderle su mano, a lo que Coral, feliz ante su hecho pacifista, accedió disfrutando de la suavidad de su contacto y como acto seguido, el castaño la jaló rápidamente a él para envolverla en un amoroso abrazo y donde la joven no perdió oportunidad de acurrucarse en su pecho y perder ahí su rostro aspirando su varonil aroma mientras que él ponía sus labios en la coronilla de la abundante cabellera rubia.

**- Lo siento**… – dijo ella después de unos instantes; entonces él atrapó el rostro femenino entre sus manos, lo levantó, por segundos la admiró y ahora sí, sin importarle nada, ¡la besó! y lo hacía con tanta pasión para demostrar con ello lo mucho que le hacía falta, y ella sin ningún titubeo, le correspondió del mismo modo. Pero pasados otros segundos, sin despegar sus labios del todo, sofocante, la rubia recordaría… **– Necesitamos hablar.**

**- Lo sé…** – respondió él entre murmullos pero bebiéndose nuevamente el néctar de los labios extrañados.

En contra de voluntades, la joven rompió el beso, más no el abrazo; y acariciando el rostro lastimado, confesaría… – **Estuve muy preocupada por ti**.

El castaño con un toque infantil, le reclamaría… – **¿Tanto así que hasta me abandonaste?**

**- Lo siento**… – y como recompensa a su falta, le besaron la mejilla lastimada y con ello… **– Sé que estás molesto conmigo por**…

Rápidamente pusieron un dedo en sus labios para hacerla callar y decirle con firmeza… – **Lo único que quiero saber es ¿quién eres?**

La joven raudamente contestaría… – **Coral Wise**.

Terruce se separó haciendo un gesto de fastidio y alzando un poco la voz… – **¡No! ¡Así te presentaste ante mí porque para ellos eres Candy White!**

**- Lo sé, pero escúchame…** – la joven buscó el rostro de él. **– Coral Wise es el nombre que mi familia me dio.** – El castaño le dedicó un gesto fruncido, entonces ella explicaría… **– Al ser yo abandonada, las buenas mujeres que me encontraron me nombraron "Candy" por una muñeca que venía junto conmigo dentro del cesto; el White porque según fue en un día de nieve. Entonces yo al quedar dentro de un seno familiar se me rebautizó dentro de la religión a la que ellos pertenecen y con eso, ¡mi status civil! porque en ninguna dependencia se encontró registro alguno de Candy White: una hija de nadie, alguien que no existe. Y yo, tengo padres, una familia, y por lo mismo un nombre completamente legal y ese es: Coral Wise**… – concluyó y por la manera en que aquella le había mirado y hablado, Terruce, hechizado, había posado sus enigmáticos ojos únicamente en los suaves labios de ella, y como la respuesta que había pedido, le había sido dada, el castaño sonrió y nuevamente… la besó.

Empero ninguno de los dos se percató que detrás de una de las ventanas de aquel despacho que conectaban al jardín, un par de ojos les espiaba e irónicamente el mirón o mirona diría para sí… – **Interesante manera de dar las gracias.**

Continuará


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días ** 23 y 25 de Abril de 2011.**

**. . .**

**- - 21 - -**

En cuanto las personas de Stear y Terruce se perdieron al cruzar el umbral de la puerta del despacho, sin cortesía alguna, Annie y Eliza se levantaron de sus lugares ocupados en la sala; y este par "viborezco" lo había hecho con la clara intención de alejarse de Patty y Martha y así poder cuchichear, como era su mala educación, secreta e "interesadamente" sobre la petición escuchada.

Sin embargo, las jóvenes todavía no llegaban a un salón privado cuando escucharon nuevamente la puerta abrirse, y ellas al girarse se encontraron con que el grupo Andrew abandonaba la oficina. Rápidamente la morena, con la excusa de la atención desmedida para con la salud de Anthony, fue hacia él para darle los buenos días y preguntarle con tiple… – **¿Ya tomaste la medicina de la mañana?**. – El guapo jardinero, simplemente hizo un gesto olvidado. Y ella para seguir con la barbería, se ofrecería... **– No te preocupes, en seguida te la traigo yo**. – Y la ojo azul emprendió camino en dirección hacia la habitación masculina que al quedar ésta, a unos cuantos metros de distancia del despacho, Annie al pasar cerca, miró de reojo la puerta donde del otro lado estaban la rubia y el castaño; más la joven se siguió de largo para ingresar a la recámara de Anthony. Cuando lo hizo, después de tomar el medicamento, en lugar de buscar la puerta por donde entró, Annie salió por el balcón que también conectaba al jardín; siendo la curiosidad quien la llevara a saltar arbustos, adentrarse por el césped recién mojado y llegar hasta el pie del ventanal para espiar lo que su "ex hermana" pudiera estar tratando privadamente con el guapo futuro duque.

Lamentablemente, su morbo la hizo llegar un poquitín tarde y aunque le era imposible de escuchar lo que aquellos hablaban, Annie sólo distinguió el segundo beso que había sido menos intenso que el primero y también cuando la pareja, tomada de la mano, se sentó en el sofá para continuar entretenidamente su conservación dándose, a partir de ese momento, únicamente besos en las manos femeninas dejando con eso a la morena inconforme ya que se había quedado ahí hasta que Coral y Terruce salieron del despacho.

Pero la pelinegra tampoco se había percatado que alguien más también le había pillado en su "educada" acción y esos eran nada menos que Luna y sus hermanos.

. . .

Después de acordar que Coral hablaría finalmente con Anthony en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, la pareja salió para ir a reunirse con el grupo de amigos que les aguardaba impacientemente en la misma sala, siendo Archie el primero que se pusiera de pie rápidamente y del mismo modo fue al encuentro de la rubia que al estar cerca de ella la tomó del brazo y envidiosamente la alejó de Terruce conforme le preguntaba… – **¿Estás bien, Candy?**

Con la interrogante, no sólo que el castaño arqueara una ceja en señal de alerta sino que la rubia le contestara urgentemente… – ** Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?**

Y como el acto del paladín elegante la había incomodado, Coral se zafó de él para escuchar lo que estúpidamente le excusaron… – **Es que conociendo a Grandchester ¡todo se puede esperar de él!**

Por la mal sana insinuación, Terruce aguantó su celo más no el quedarse callado; y mirando furiosamente a su atacante, quiso que le enterara… – **¡Y ya que me conoces tan bien, Cornwell, dame un ejemplo de lo qué pude haber hecho!**

**- ¿Sobrepasarte con ella?**... – ¿había sido su celo de antaño el que lo hizo decir semejante disparate?... **– Porque no negarás que es demasiado hermosa.**

Con la observación, Anthony se interpuso entre ellos dos y también celoso, espetaría… – **¡Creo que es suficiente con tu broma de mal gusto, Archie! ¡Y si no te has dado cuenta, lo único que estás logrando es avergonzar a Candy con tu idiotez!**

Mayormente molesto, Terruce se acercaría a ella. – **Señorita, acepte mis disculpas, por favor**… – le tomó su mano y se la besó. Después simplemente dijo a todos los ahí presentes… **– con permiso…** – se dio la media vuelta y se marchó en busca de la puerta de salida diciendo nuevamente Archie…

**- ¡Lo dicho! ¡Es un petulante arrogante de lo peor!**

**- ¡Ya está bien, Archie!**... – ahora fue Stear quien saltó para defender… **– porque a ti también, te gusta provocarlo**.

**- ¡Bah!…** – se escuchó del elegante.

**- ¿Qué pasa aquí?.**.. – preguntó Albert que había subido a su habitación para terminar con su arreglo; más al venir descendiendo por las escalinatas alcanzó a distinguir la reunión del grupo y escuchó el revuelo de voces.

Stear respondería por todos… – **Nada, Tío.** – Y para cambiar de tema, el simpático moreno propuso… **– ¿Qué les parece si ordenamos comida y nos vamos a pasear un rato por la orilla del río?**

**- Pero ¿y Anthony?…** – preguntó Candy que yacía parada a un lado de él.

**- No te preocupes por mí, linda**… – el rubio buscó su mano diciendo de nuevo el paladín inventor…

**- Podemos improvisar una calesa y los que quieran cabalgar, pueden hacerlo**. – Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos y al gustarles la idea propuesta, aceptaron y con ello dio inicio a la organización y cambio de ropas.

. . .

Con cestos de comida, mantelería y un equipo de mesa, se llenó la parte trasera de la carreta y al frente de ésta iba: Anthony quien la conducía teniendo a su lado, a su "enfermera particular" Annie, y también a Patty que llevaba en las manos a su inseparable tortuga, mientras que Archie, Stear y Coral se transportaban a caballo siendo el único que lamentaba no poder acompañarles fuera Albert ya que los negocios le absorbían su presencia y le reclamaban sin piedad alguna.

Pero para darle emoción al trote, el paladín elegante sugirió una carrera siendo únicamente la rubia quien le aceptara el reto; y llevándole ya suma ventaja se dejó atrás al resto de sus compañeros que rieron ante el grito chillón… – **¡Eso es trampa!**... – por parte de Archie.

Después de unas millas recorridas, se distinguió una agradable playa en el río y donde todos ahí acordaron instalar su campamento. A lo que al llegar al punto indicado cada uno de los jóvenes se concentró en una labor, por ejemplo: Annie sacó una manta y la extendió prontamente sobre el húmedo césped, en lo que Stear y Archie ayudaban a su primo a bajarlo para sentarlo ahí y así Anthony poder recibir su masaje rutinario en las piernas.

Por otro lado estaban Coral y Patty peleando graciosamente intentando armar la mesa, y que gracias a que Terruce había sido divisado por Anthony e invitado por éste a unirse a ellos, el castaño se ofreció y lo hizo por ellas que fueron a la carreta para regresar con la comida, colocar la mantelería y los utensilios. Después de que todo estuvo listo, los amigos se dispusieron a tomar los sagrados alimentos del día que muchos estómagos ya llevaban tiempo exigiendo.

Al pasar un buen rato, el grupo de jóvenes se dispersó por el lugar, divisándose: sentados a la orilla del río, a los tiernos Stear y Patty jugueteando con el amigable reptil; sobre el césped y de cuclillas a Archie y a Terruce, que con izada bandera de la paz, asistían con sus terapias ejercitantes a Anthony. Pero muy alejada de ellos, se veía a Coral salir de entre unos marañosos arbustos, aunque sorpresivamente, su persona fue interceptada por Annie que de inmediato le demandaría… – **Me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras contigo, Candy**.

La rubia haciéndose a un lado, le respondería… – **Tú dirás**.

Ante el seco acto a lo que se había interpretado ignorado, la morena la detuvo tomándola del brazo haciendo que la pecosa se girara y con ello, sus miradas se encontraran, no habiendo en sus ojos rastro alguno de sentimiento pasado.

**- Bueno de hecho es que**… – Coral le interrumpió con una señal de que la liberara primero antes de seguir; ya después de obedecer, despectivamente la morena expresaría… **– Al estar analizando tus ropas…** – la recorrió de arriba abajo… **– es notorio que sigues siendo una chica pobre y sencilla**… – la rubia rió por ese comentario empero la dejaría hablar… **– entonces me ha entrado la curiosidad por preguntarte**… – con eso Annie obtuvo toda atención… **– ¿De dónde conoces tan bien a Terruce Grandchester?**

Candy frente a la burlona insinuación indagaría… – **¿A qué te refieres con "tan bien"?**

**- Tú me entiendes**… – la morena comenzó a caminar a su alrededor conforme decía… – **en la mañana, tu solicitud de agradecerle personalmente, en el despacho**… – lo último dicho fue largamente pronunciado.

**- ¡Ah! ya entiendo…** – la rubia se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojo a la pelinegra que se había quedado parada a sus espaldas. **– Y tú como toda una señorita, "curiosamente" nos viste, ¿no es cierto?**

Coral se giró para confrontarla de frente y con una mirada altanera Annie le respondería… – **Así es.**

**- Y para que tú no me delates**… – la atrapada se rascó la frente con su dedo índice fingiendo pensar… **– ¿debo hacer algo por ti?**

**- Digamos que**… – la chantajista miró momentáneamente hacia el cielo. **– Después de desaparecido el Hogar de Pony**… – con ello fue turno de la morena en sonreír burlona al notar el rostro pálidamente azorado de la rubia… **– Tú eres la única que puede descubrir mi verdadera procedencia; entonces quiero invitarte a que te mantengas como hasta ahora porque si abres la boca…** – se le acercó amenazante… **– yo te descubriré delante de Anthony diciéndole el tipo de relación que tienes con su mejor amigo.**

**- ¿Y eso es todo?**... – la pelinegra se desconcertó por la respuesta; y ahora por su gesto, la rubia sonrió diciendo… **– Pobre Annie, no cabe duda que sigues siendo la misma cobarde de siempre, pero ¿sabes? No me importaría si lo hicieras, al contrario a mí me harías un gran favor**… – finalizó; y Coral dio dos pasos, pero su mente recordó algo y lo recorrido, lo retrocedió para informarle… **– ¡Ah! y para tu mejor información, el Hogar de Pony no desapareció, simplemente cambió de ubicación.**

Y con eso, se le dio punto final a la plática quedándose la morena rabiando de berrinche ante las risas proporcionadas de la rubia que cuando Patty y Stear la divisaron le saludaron a lo lejos y donde a los llamados, Terruce, Anthony y Archie voltearon sus cabezas en dirección a ella; más los gestos de éstos se tornaron preocupados al ver que a espaldas de la rubia dos jinetes se acercaban velozmente en su dirección y que al notar que ninguno de éstos tenía intención de reducir la velocidad, el primero que irguió todo su cuerpo fue precisamente el castaño pero suspiró tranquilo cuando vio que Coral ya se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a los caballos de los Hermanos Legan, molestándole únicamente el polvo que había levantado el galope y con éste dejando una capa de maquillaje en el rostro femenino.

Empero los ojos de Neil se encendieron con furia al haber perdido el primer obstáculo; entonces fijando su mirada en los tres jóvenes que tenía enfrente, sonrió malévolamente y Terruce interpretó rápidamente el salvaje acto que el moreno maquilaba no quedándole al castaño que advertirle a Archie… – **No te muevas de donde estás**… – y con eso, los primos de Legan comprendieron que aquel venía con la mal sana intención de saltar su caballo por encima de ellos.

Terruce lo aguardó y al tenerlo un poco cerca, fintó apenas movimiento que fue lo suficiente para espantar al caballo y que éste reparara bruscamente y así mandar a su jinete a los aires y después ser recibido aparatosamente en los brazos del vil suelo escuchándose en el lugar tanto el grito…

**- ¡Neil!**… – por parte de Eliza así como del mismo herido que se revolcaba del puro dolor no ofreciéndose nadie en ir y revisar la condición del caído. La pelirroja, a pesar del susto, tampoco se bajó del caballo y desde ahí comenzó a espetar amenazadoramente a sus primos por el desinterés hacia su hermano.

Stear fue quien le contestaría desde la orilla del río… – **¡Ay, Eliza! no hagas tanto drama, te aseguro que… cuando mucho, tal vez tenga dos o tres costillas rotas**. – Por la burla, la pelirroja furiosa giró su caballo y con todo propósito le aventó el animal a la pareja, siendo la pobre Patty quien pagara ésta vez los platos quebrados ya que por el relinchido y el movimiento brusco, la joven retrocedió por el susto, perdió piso y cayó al río.

Coral, con el accidente, corrió hacia uno de los caballos que comían césped, y al estar cerca, se impulsó apoyando sus manos sobre las ancas del animal y habilosamente cayó sentada sobre el lomo. Rápidamente tomó las riendas, arrió y emprendió galope para ir al rescate de la morena que ya era arrastrada por las aguas embravecidas formadas en el centro del río dejando con su malabar a todos con rostros verdaderamente sorprendidos.

Y conforme se miraba la carrera y el cause de la morena, los jóvenes preguntaron inquisitivamente… – **¡¿Quién es ese?!**... – haciendo referencia a un espigado joven moreno que había salido de la nada y que a cierta distancia, ya esperaba a la rubia con su galope más que listo para: atrapar la crin del caballo y ayudándose con eso, a impulsarse a subir y quedar sentado en las ancas del cuaco.

Al estar arriba, Coral le entregó raudamente las riendas y él, un lazo; entonces apoyándose mutuamente hicieron un cambio de posiciones, siendo la rubia, quien con todo cuidado, se removiera para quedar montada en la parte de atrás; luego puso sus manos en los hombros del jinete y se ayudó a ponerse de pie sobre el lomo del animal, y cuando lo logró, apoyó medio cuerpo en la larga espalda del joven que con una mano sostenía firmemente las riendas manteniendo el veloz galope y con la otra sujetaba con fuerza a Coral por una pierna, a lo que ella al sentirse segura, comenzó a prepararse con el lazo para lanzarlo y atrapar a la morena mientras le gritaba… – **¡Resiste, Patty!**... – para darle ánimos porque cada vez parecía que la joven perdía contra la fuerte corriente. A un visible zambullido la rubia pediría a su jinete… **– ¡Acércate un poco más, Jack!.** – Éste arrió reciamente y a unos cuantos trotes más, la rubia lanzó la cuerda que cayó atravesado entre la cabeza y por debajo de un brazo de la morena. Jack tomó la riata tensa, rápidamente la ató al cuerno de la montura y detuvo el caballo que a su reparo, Coral que había caído montada, resbaló por las ancas.

Ante eso todos gritaron… – **¡Candy, cuidado!**. – Pero la sorpresa fue que aquella cayó de pie y al estar sobre tierra firme corrió, así como ya lo hacían Terruce, Archie y Stear, para sacar a Patty del agua y darle asistencia.

Pero mientras Stear atendía envolviendo con una de las mantas que alcanzó a llevar a la pobre de Patty que había tragado un buen de agua, el castaño se acercó a Coral sintiendo ganas por lo mínimo de abrazarla por su valiente acto sin embargo y debido a la audiencia sólo preguntaría con preocupación… – **¿Estás bien?**. – Ella le sonrió asintiéndole positivamente.

Archie que había ido en busca del cuadrúpedo y ya lo traía sujetado de las riendas, quiso saber… – **¿Quién saltó contigo al caballo?**

La rubia le contestaría… – **Uno de mis hermanos**.

Y le siguieron cuestionando… – **Pero ¡¿a dónde se fue?! ¡¿por qué desapareció?!**

**- Porque es muy tímido**… – fue su excusa para no decir verdaderamente que el joven tampoco gustaba de ellos; empero Jack, Peter y Luna que los observaban y escuchaban estando escondidos justo detrás de los arbustos, se miraron entre ellos y por el gesto del mencionado, los otros dos rieron en silencio y volvieron a poner atención…

**- Si no les molesta, me gustaría que regresáramos a la mansión. Patty está mojada hasta los huesos y no quiero que vaya a pescar un resfriado**… – fue la voz preocupada de Stear la que se escuchó.

Y conforme se retomaba camino para ir a donde estaba un angustiado e impotente Anthony que a su cuidado se había quedado Annie, Neil que ya se había reincorporado y apoyado en su hermana caminaba hacia la carreta quejándose de un costado… Patty, castañeteando, le dio las profundas gracias a Coral.

**- - 22 - -**

Y como una vez pasara, la lamentable condición en la que llegaron los dos accidentados ¡por supuesto fue obviamente percibida! y por lo mismo, fue duramente cuestionada por la Tía Abuela Elroy al ver a los jóvenes conforme, uno a uno, iban ingresando a la casa. Y también como era de esperarse, se llamó fuertemente la atención al grupo en general, principalmente a los que no socorrieron al chillón de Neil que sentado en el sofá y con exageración, no paraba de quejarse.

Stear, molesto por el teatro presentado, la acusación y de pilón, el regaño, defendería… – **¡En ese caso, Eliza también es responsable!**... – la señaló; y ésta lloriqueó y corrió a lado de su abuela no parando el moreno de decir… **– ¡Ya que por su culpa Patty pudo haber muerto ahogada en el río!**

Con eso, la pobre Martha que parada a lado de su nieta, brincó del susto; y reaccionando, expresaría… – **¡Ni siquiera lo menciones, muchachito!**

Como acto clásico de la Señora Elroy, a eso, no le tomó importancia porque comentaría… – **Pero estamos viendo que la Señorita O'Brian está en perfectas condiciones.**

**- ¡Así mismo como lo está Neil, Mi Lady!**… – alguien… con fuerte y demandante voz ya cansado del encubrimiento a los cobardes actos del moreno, la necedad y altanería de la Andrew… ¡también colaboró! logrando sorprender a ésta con su punto de vista y que al ser ubicado recargado sobre la pared al pie de las escaleras y con los brazos cruzados, se le reconocería…

**- ¡Sr. Grandchester!**

Anthony también la atacaría con su porción de los hechos… – **¡Sí, Tía Abuela, además Patty se salvó gracias a la pronta intervención de Candy!.**

Con ello, el nieto consiguió que se mirara a la joven que yacía a lado de Patty, y además que la mujer mayor sudara porque bien sabía del desbalance de la situación; entonces al acabársele los argumentos de defensa a favor de los Legan ya que eran 5 contra 3 porque Annie increíblemente, cuando Archie le pidió diera su testimonio, ésta aportó que "ella no había visto nada" colocándose así automáticamente la morena de lado de los hermanos… la Señora Elroy sonrió nerviosa y también sonaría al aceptar… – **Está bien**. – Y para salir del meollo, se le hizo fácil decir… **– Olvidemos el incidente de los dos jóvenes que gracias al cielo no pasó a mayores**… – mirando a la simpática Martha que por supuesto y como muchos, frunció el ceño ante la desatendida situación, e ignorándose se continuó con los jóvenes. **– Vayan a sus habitaciones para asearse y aguarden ahí hasta que sean llamados a pasar al comedor**… – amablemente ¿se les pidió ú ordenó?

Como haya sido, la bella manada de chicos obedeció, siendo Patty conducida entre su abuela y Coral, y éstas a la vez, escoltadas por Terruce, Archie y Stear que fue el único que pasó a la habitación de la morena para ofrecer una vez más… – **Cualquier cosa que necesiten, sólo llámenme**… – y salió para alcanzar al par de jóvenes que habían proseguido con su andar y en silencio se dirigían a sus respectivos aposentos.

Pero al estar a solas, Martha conforme ayudaba a su nieta a quitar sus prendas mojadas, le decía con cierta molestia… – **¡Será mejor que ya nos marchemos a Florida, Patty querida! ¡Estos chicos Legan son un poco perversos y no quisiera que algo peor te llegara a pasar y menos si no hay apoyo por parte de esa mujer que tienen por abuela!**

**- ¡Abuela!**... – precisamente la llamó la morena que le sorprendió su actitud ya que la mujer mayor era por demás intrépida.

Coral la apoyaría… – **Creo que Martha tiene razón, Patty**… – conforme salía del privado después de haber abierto la llave de agua para llenar la tina de porcelana.

Viéndose desventajada la morena chillaría…** – ¿Pero y Stear?**

Martha le contestaría mientras llevaba el vestido para ponerlo sobre una silla…** – Por él no te preocupes; si en verdad está interesado en ti, vendrá a visitarte y así hablar debidamente con tus padres. Además desde que llegamos de Londres no nos hemos reportado con ellos y si les entrego malas cuentas, ¡no quiero ni pensarlo!**... – concluyó persignándose la pobre mujer en lo que la morena y la rubia se miraban: una con gesto entristecido y la otra sonriéndole en indicación de que sería lo mejor.

. . .

Con cada minuto que pasaba, era un minuto que no se había dejado de vigilar el pasillo. Escondido detrás de la puerta de su habitación, aguardaba impaciente por la aparición de la joven haciendo que conforme ese minuto transcurría, creciera con ello, la necesidad de hablar con ella, aunque en realidad era ¡la necesidad de estar a solas con ella!

Así que, nueva y lentamente se abrió la puerta y se espió entre una milésima de ranura logrando que ésta vez su corazón brincara de alegría al distinguirla finalmente por el pasillo avanzando justo en dirección hacia él.

Ansioso esperó, y en el momento que la tuvo a su alcance, aprovechando la distracción de ella que conforme caminaba miraba retratos de familia colgados en los largos muros, como de rayo, el joven salió, la tomó del brazo y la jaló para meterla al interior.

Ella por supuesto ante el amarre pegó un grito que fue rápidamente obstaculizado cubriéndosele la boca y a una indicación de… – **¡Shh!.**.. – a lo que la joven pensó se trataba de un hombre juguetón que al estar adentro, a oscuras y a solas, con un poco de brusquedad, le engrilletó las muñecas colocándolas más arriba de la cabeza y la pegó a la pared; pero cuando sintió el cuerpo masculino sobre de ella, ésta gimió ante… ¡bueno!

Sin embargo cuando los labios del joven se posaron en la boca de la chica, ésta de inmediato desconoció al dueño y por supuesto no dudó en pelear haciendo únicamente su cabeza hacia ambos lados para desapartarlo de ella porque con fuerza, el resto de su cuerpo estaba completamente inmovilizado.

Entonces como sola arma de defensa, la joven mordió a su atacante y éste de inmediato la soltó chillando… **– ¡Diantres, Candy!**

Con lo expresado ella de inmediato lo reconoció y entre asustada y asombrada lo nombraría…** – ¡Archie!**. – Éste sin importarle el daño causado y el dolor, aprovechó el desconcierto de ella para acercarse, atrapándola por la cintura ya que Coral reaccionó ante el nuevo ataque, cayendo los dos al suelo alfombrado y donde fue gran desventaja para una porque había quedado boca arriba y él encima de ella que ya le pedía… – **¡Archie, por favor, no comentas una tontería de la que te puedes arrepentir después!**

El joven amagándola rápidamente ¿se disculparía? con…** – ¡Te quiero, Candy!**… – y se acercó a ella para buscar nuevamente sus labios escuchando ésta, al hacer la cabeza de lado, cerca del oído… **– ¡Siempre lo he hecho! ¡Desde el primer momento en que te vi y en todo este tiempo que no supe de ti; pero aún sabiendo de tu interés hacia Anthony... no puedo callarlo más: Te quiero y te quiero para mí!**

¿Qué lo hacía actuar violentamente? Primero el amor que decía sentir por ella sin olvidar los años de ausencia que mezclados al verla sobre todo ¡tan bella! hicieron un licuado de obsesión que subió como la espuma desde el momento de su reaparición.

Pero principalmente fueron los celos que sintió uno: cuando Terruce le ganara a defenderla de Neil; dos, que por ese acto, la rubia le dedicara unos momentos privados para agradecerle su intervención; y tres, que aunque nadie más lo notó, ¡él sí! y fue cuando de nuevo el castaño se acercó a ella y con preocupación le había preguntado… **– ¿Estás bien?**... – después del rescate de Patty; y tan sólo de volver a recordar esa sonrisa hermosa que la rubia le dedicó ante su consternación, los enfermizos celos resurgían otra vez en él haciéndolo más agresivo y con inmensos deseos de poseerla, para así, según él, a partir de ese momento ser su único dueño y con ello no se iría de su lado nunca jamás.

Sin embargo su sueño añorado fue brutalmente interrumpido porque, cuando sentía que la rubia frente a la pelea perdía porque iba cediendo ante lo que su cuerpo exigía, sin ninguna compasión, así, exactamente, como la que él no tenía, se le tomó con rudeza de los cabellos y con eso, obligando a su cabeza a ir hacia atrás, sintiendo Archie, sobre la yugular un frío y filoso metal, además de que le decían fieramente cerca del oído… – **¡Suéltala, sucio humano, y aléjate de ella si es que quieres seguir viviendo!**

Con esos lindos modos, hicieron obedecer y reaccionar al joven que con ojos desorbitados observaba su baja acción; entonces conforme Archie retrocedía sus pasos llevando una mano sobre lo que podía sentir su cuello herido y con la otra se jalaba los cabellos por la desesperación, después de expresar verdaderamente… –**¡Candy, perdóname, por favor!**… – corrió; y en cuestión de segundos, desapareció.

Ante la petición, Coral que yacía sentada abrazada de Luna que estaba hincada, entre llanto le dijo que sí, hecho que hizo molestar a la trigueña que le exigiría… –**¡Larguemos de aquí! ¡Antes de que otro animal en celo te aceche y a mí no me dé tiempo de llegar a rescatarte!**

Y como Coral conocía a la sangre de la que consideraba su hermana, le obedeció; empero recordando con voz constipada preguntaría por… – **¿Y Terruce?**

**- No te preocupes por él. Ya le haremos llegar una nota para que venga él a nosotros.**

**- Luna, por favor, que no sepa de esto**… – la rubia le había mirado suplicante conforme era ayudada a ponerse de pie.

La seria trigueña diría… – **Lo siento, porque bien sabes que entre nosotros no se miente ni se oculta nada ante los ojos del sol**. – Pero al ver que la joven agachaba la cabeza, Luna la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro para que le mirara fijamente; y frente a la mirada altanera de la trigueña, ésta le dijo del mismo modo… **– ¡Nunca! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Nunca más vuelvas a bajar la cabeza!**... – y Coral sencillamente acordó positivamente.

Instantes después abrazadas, las dos jóvenes buscaron la ventana que daba hacia el balcón de aquella habitación en penumbras y por ahí, por donde Luna había entrado, se descendió sin dar nuevamente aviso alguno de la partida; aunque increíblemente con lo enorme en dimensión de la mansión de las rosas, otro par de ojos, siendo éstos mayormente maliciosos, las habían estado observando sólo que aquí fue Eliza Legan que…

Con el accidente de Neil, apresuradamente la Señora Elroy mandó llamar con suma urgencia al médico de la familia para que viniera a revisarlo. A su pronta llegada, la pelirroja conforme conducía al galeno hacia las aposentos de su hermano, sobre el pasillo, los dos se habían topado con Archie y su acelerada escapatoria de su propia habitación dejando la puerta semi-abierta y con ello, alertando el oído de Eliza ya que le había aparecido escuchar murmullos procedentes desde el interior; así que tan pronto dejó al doctor al cuidado de Neil, la joven regresó sus pasos para husmear e interesándole el por qué Candy estaba ahí y más, la mención del castaño duque que a partir de ese instante fue cuidadosamente vigilado en sus movimientos, sin haber nadie que aconsejara a Eliza Legan ya que la joven pagaría muy caro su insistente y necia investigación.

**- - 23 - -**

Cuando el reloj marcó las 5 de la tarde, todos fueron llamados a pasar al comedor, extrañándose las ausencias de Albert que había viajado a Chicago, Archie, Patty y "el herido" Neil. Aunque Anthony todavía no ocupaba su lugar cuando ya estaba preguntando con alarme… – **¡¿Y Candy por qué no está en la mesa?! ¡¿Sigue con Patty?!**

**- No**… – contestó Martha reafirmándole… **– con mi nieta no está**.

Eliza intrigante, comentaría desde su asiento… – **Con eso de que le gusta el escapismo, tal vez ya se fue**.

Ésta vez fue Stear quien mostraría preocupación y precisamente a ella le cuestionaría… – **¡Pero ¿por qué?! Si la tía aceptó que se quedara a comer con nosotros**.

Groseramente la pelirroja le respondería… – **¡Yo que voy a saber!**

Annie también observaría… – **¿Archie tampoco bajará?**

**- Ha informado estar indispuesto…** – fue la Señora Elroy quien lo disculpó; y con ello, se ordenaría a los empleados… **– Que empiecen a servir, por favor**. – No obstante en los rostros de los jóvenes se dibujó la consternación, estando los ojos de Eliza fijos únicamente en Terruce que al percibir la insistencia de la mirada, posó los suyos en la joven y ésta hipócritamente le sonrió.

Pasados el primer desfile de alimentos, un mozo pidió permiso para ingresar al comedor y que al dársele autorización, se dirigió hacia el castaño llevando una charola y sobre de ésta, una remisa. Al futuro duque por supuesto le extrañó el mensaje, más después de recibir la nota, solicitó un permiso, se levantó de la mesa y salió al hall para leerla. Ya enterado, el castaño sonrió y tranquilo regresó sus pasos hacia su asiento siendo Eliza quien le preguntara… – **¿Alguna buena noticia?**

A su curioso interés la Señora Elroy, le llamaría la atención… – **¡Eliza! ¡Esos no son modales propios de una señorita!**

No teniendo otra opción, la joven tuvo que extender… **– Perdón, Tía Abuela.** – Empero a Terruce le dedicó una mirada que él claramente percibió.

Al finalizar los alimentos, se invitó a ir a una hermosa y elegante veranda para tomar ahí el postre, siendo únicamente las damas mayores quienes se reunieran, ya que los jóvenes no aceptaron, según porque: Stear fue a hacerle compañía a Patty, así como Eliza a su hermano.

Terruce y Anthony fueron al salón privado para matar el tiempo en un juego de ajedrez que se dejó pendiente a la llegada de Annie, aprovechándolo el castaño para excusarse con retirarse a sus habitaciones; aunque al estar cruzando medio hall, revisó el lugar y desvió sus pasos para conducirlos a la puerta de salida sin percatarse que afuera Eliza ya le aguardaba para seguirle sigilosamente su andar, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja, que a las afueras de la mansión, un carruaje esperaba al castaño y que al verlo abordar, la joven regresó a la casa para ordenar al chofer seguir de lejos a Terruce.

. . .

Siete de la noche fue la hora que le marcaron le estaría esperando Coral en el parque del pueblo; así que como todo inglés, el castaño llegó a tiempo con cinco minutos antes.

Sentado sobre una banquilla, como lo hacía desde el momento que arribó, checó una vez más su reloj de pulsera, y al ver la hora que era, Terruce volvió a recorrer con su vista el lugar. Más giraba su cabeza hacia la izquierda cuando una traviesa rubia parada a sus espaldas, con las manos, le cubrió los ojos preguntándole… **– A qué no adivinas ¿quién soy?**

Por supuesto se consiguió que el joven sonriera con su infantil ocurrencia, a lo que él conforme le tomaba de la mano y se ponía de pie para ver de frente el gesto expresado de ella, le contestaría con cuestión…** – ¿Una novia que además de ser acróbata es impuntual?**

**- ¡Oye! ¡No ha pasado ni un minuto!**... – se excusó la rubia.

Mientras le ayudaban a redondear la banca, le aclararon… – **Para mí ya es demasiado tarde, señorita**.

El castaño acortó la distancia; y ya estando cerca de ella, ésta le expresaría… – **¡Exagerado!**

Por el puchero que le ofrecieron, el castaño tuvo deseos de besarla de ipso facto; no obstante frunciendo el ceño quiso que le informara de inmediato… – **¿Por qué dejaste la mansión?**. – Ella únicamente pudo pasar saliva y tamborilear los dedos en la falda de su vestido porque no tenía argumento preparado, y lógico, le insistieron… **– ¿Qué pasó?.**

La rubia al ver la ceja arqueada de su novio le preguntaría… – **¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a donde mis hermanos y allá… hablamos?**

Terruce la miró serio por largos segundos; y debido a esa extraña actitud de Coral que no le pareció mucho, aceptaría… – **Está bien. Vamos**. – Y la pareja tomada de la mano, emprendió camino por el parque y con ellos, el auto de los Andrew y con Eliza adentro, que por supuesto le ordenó al chofer seguirlos lo que fueron tres cuadras abajo.

Al arribar a la puerta de lo que era una sencilla pero concurrida hostería, antes de ingresar Terruce y Coral cedieron el paso a otra pareja que salía y que amablemente agradeció el gesto. Cuando los jóvenes se introdujeron al lugar, de frente se podía notar el mostrador pero al girar a la izquierda, estaba el comedor donde en una mesa hasta el fondo aguardaba únicamente Peter que al divisarlos les saludó y la pareja se acercó hasta él y donde de inmediato la rubia preguntaría por… – **¿Y los otros?**

**- Jack está arriba y Luna después de que saliste, te siguió y mírala**… – la apuntaron habiendo informado antes.

Los dos recién llegados se giraron para verla; pero por la cara que traía, también se cuestionaría… – **¿Pasa algo?**

Antes de hablar les ofrecieron… – **Siéntense**. – Los cuatro lo hicieron; y la trigueña mirando al castaño le soltaba… **– Eliza te siguió.**

**- ¿Cómo?.**.. – él expresó y con Coral cruzó miradas.

**- Está allá afuera. Y por lo que vi, trae serias intenciones de entrar.**

**- ¿Qué hacemos?**... – preguntó la rubia.

Luna les plantearía… **– Vayan con Peter usando la puerta trasera**… – la señaló diciendo… **– yo la distraeré y les aviso cuando ya no haya peligro**. – El trío acordó y de inmediato se pusieron de pie y se marcharon quedándose la trigueña que como previniera, la pelirroja no tardó en ingresar.

Con aires altaneros y prepotentes, Eliza revisó el lugar; y con su pañuelo ridículamente se tapaba la nariz conforme lo recorría yendo en dirección al mostrador. Allá con acción despectiva pasó su dedo enguantado sobre la mesa de madera, a lo que el encargado, le preguntaría… – **¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?**

Como necesitaba información, la joven fingiría amabilidad… – **Una amiga muy querida me informó que está hospedada aquí. Yo ya tengo tiempo esperando afuera pero es hora que no ha llegado o tal vez ella ya lo hizo y se ha olvidado de mí**… – le sonrió falsamente.

El hombre, mientras limpiaba el mueble, cuestionaba… – **¿Cuál es el nombre?**

**- Candy White.**

**- No, no hay nadie registrado así.**

**- ¿Está seguro?**

**- Plenamente**.

Astuta, la pelirroja abrió su bolso, sacó unos monedas de oro, las deslizó sobre la madera y se las entregó en lo que le preguntaba… – **¿Y si se la describiera?**... – el encargado la miró; y aquella… **– ¡Es que estoy tan preocupada por ella porque, mi amiga se escapó de casa con su novio y…!**

Después de recibido el dinero, le interrumpieron. – **¿Cómo es?**

**- De cabello rubio, largo y rizado, mi edad…**

**- Ya. Sí, sí hay alguien así ocupando la única habitación de arriba.**

**- ¿Y podría pasar a esperarle allá?**

**- Pues**… – el encargado titubeó; y de nuevo, otra cantidad de monedas se sacó pero al estar hesitando a entregarlas se cambió de parecer. **– Por supuesto, saliendo por esa puerta**… – se la señaló… **– hay un pasillo y hasta el fondo en la esquina están las escaleras que le llevan a planta arriba.**

**- Gracias, es usted muy amable**… – y el pago por la autorización se entregó al final. Sonriendo triunfadoramente la pelirroja expresaría en voz baja… **– Es la ventaja que da el dinero y a ese todo mundo lo quiere**… – además de que conforme recorría el lugar… – **Es increíble, Terruce, que tú habiendo nacido en cuna de oro, te hayas fijado en esa huérfana que.. ¡sólo mira la pocilga en la que se hospeda!**

Y como parte de la decoración, una hermosa y rechoncha rata salió y se atravesó a su paso haciéndola gritar de horror; pero espetando improperios y todo, aún así prosiguió con su andar; y mientras iba pensando en el enorme gusto que castaño y rubia le darían al ver sus rostros al ser atrapados en su mentira y más cuando los descubriera delante de Anthony y demás familia, en menos de breves pasos distinguió la puerta de la habitación haciéndole sonreír victoriosa al divisar la luz que salía por la rendija de abajo y planear su sorpresivo arribo que fue al dar tres pasos más.

Sin vacilación, Eliza tomó la perilla, la giró y al sentir que no había pasador, sin ninguna invitación se adentró, gritando… – **¡Así los quería atrapar!**... – y a la vez llevándose la sorpresa de su vida al no ver a nadie alrededor, bueno, por lo menos no a los que quería pescar infraganti porque un joven ¡sí había! y yacía sentado sobre sus piernas cruzadas y había estado con los ojos cerrados que al momento de la irrupción los abrió, de rápido se puso de pie y demandaría fuertemente…

**- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!**

Pero como a altanería, Eliza pensaba que nadie le ganaba, contestaba… – **¡Eso a ti no te importa! y mejor dime ¡¿dónde diablos está Candy?!**... – y como si estuviera en su mansión, la pelirroja conforme cruzaba la sala gritaba… **– ¡Candy! ¡Terry! ¡Ya sé que están aquí! ¡Y será mejor que salgan!**

Empero la mirada que el joven le dedicaba a ella era para espantarse porque, sin hacer mucho ruido se acercó a la puerta de salida y puso pasador; y cuando vio que la pelirroja iba en dirección a las recámaras, saltando sofá y demás muebles llegó a la puerta y le obstaculizó el paso, a lo que Eliza se paró en seco y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, espetaría furiosa… – **¡De nada te servirá protegerlos, infeliz! Así que ¡quítate de mi camino!**… – e intentó moverlo. No obstante aquél ya se había plantado firmemente, cruzado de brazos y con la cabeza en alto la miraba con cierto recelo conforme entrecerraba los ojos. Entonces impotente de su esfuerzo, la joven que a pesar de apreciar su buen parecido, el color de su piel y rasgos lo hizo golpearlo en el rostro además de gritarle con burda discriminación… **– ¡Asqueroso despreciable salvaje muerto de hambre! ¡He dicho que te quites!**

Como respuesta, el joven, así de salvaje, la abofeteó y aquella ahora sí lo miró con ojos llenos de terror al comprender el error que había cometido; entonces trastabillando, Eliza retrocedió sus pasos y al tener oportunidad corrió no sirviéndole de nada porque en un tris tras la atraparon y con brutalidad tal, la arrojaron contra el sofá y vengadoramente amenazante… – **¡Cometiste el grave error al venir hasta aquí, rastrera mujer; así que tú pagarás por lo que uno de tu raza intentó contra la mía! ¡Sólo que aquí, no habrá alguien que venga a rescatarte!**

Continuará


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días ** 26 y 27 de Abril de 2011.**

**. . .**

**- - 24 - -**

Aprovechando que los habían dejado a solas ¿cuántos besos entre los enamorados ya se habían regalado? ¡Muchos! Y eso que al principio, debido al incidente apenas ocurrido con Archie, Coral se había resistido; pero como no quería enterar a Terruce de lo sucedido, la joven, gracias a lo aprendido por su familia, se concentró para poner su mente en blanco y de nuevo volver a llenarla únicamente con la presencia, las caricias y los besos de él obteniéndose un resultado rápido ¡y todo!, a lo imponente de su ser. Sin embargo el joven era sumamente astuto y sólo aguardaba el justo momento para cuestionarla.

Cuando ese llegó, sentados en un raído sofá que estaba en el patio trasero de la hostería y muy cerca a un pequeño jardín, los jóvenes se miraban de frente; y conforme él acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de ella, finalmente le interrogaría… – **Ahora sí me dirás ¿por qué dejaste la mansión?**

La rubia se tensó y pasó saliva para inquirir… – **¿Prometes no molestarte mucho?**

Esa pregunta hizo que él arqueara una ceja y le devolviera la cuestión al sostenerle firmemente la barbilla para que le mirara directo a los ojos. – **¿Es grave?**

La joven parpadeó lentamente una vez en señal de "Sí". Más al notar la tensión en la mandíbula de él, ella justificaría… – **Pero no pasó a mayores.**

**- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!.**.. – le cuestionó y tempestivamente el castaño se puso de pie.

Ella mirándolo tal alto cual era, volvió a pasar saliva y no le quedó de otra más que confesar… – **Un penoso incidente con**… – su voz tembló y también al pronunciarlo… **– Archie**. – Y por el gesto enfurecido de él, la inocente defendería… **– ¡pero te aseguro que se disculpó!**

**- ¡Con mil demonios, Coral!**... – y la susodicha cerró los ojos porque a ella, además del grito, le dolió el fiero golpe que le dieron al madero que sostenía un tejado arriba de ellos.

Después de dejar su asiento la joven fue hacia él que energúmeno caminó hacia el jardín. Allá la rubia le alcanzó, y como él estaba de espaldas, rápidamente le rodeó la cintura por detrás, le abrazó para hacerlo calmar además de que le pediría… – **Perdóname. Sé que todo esto es mi culpa por no haber…**

**- ¡No digas eso!**… – Terruce le hizo callar prontamente, y a pesar de su rabia, sin ser tosco, se giró sobre su eje para abrazarla también; y conforme lo hacía, le decía… **– Tú no eres responsable de que ellos estén "tan enamorados de ti"**.

La rubia le miró; y extrañada le preguntaría… – **¿Por qué dices eso?**

Con su candor, la joven derribó la muralla de furia del castaño que respondería suavizando la voz… – **Porque es lo más obvio, Mi hermosa Coral**… – y con ternura acarició de nuevo el rostro… **– porque para ellos sigues siendo su Dulce Candy, la desprotegida Candy, la siempre sonriente Candy, a pesar de su infortunio, tristezas y dolores; y la que con cada uno de sus gestos, enamoró a todos, incluyendo a Neil y al rubio mayor.**

**- ¿Albert?**... – ella cuestionó con azoro.

Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza confesando… – **Bueno, hasta a mí que aún sin conocerte me creció la curiosidad por saber si en verdad "esa chiquilla" de la que Anthony tanto hablaba, en realidad existía. Y sí, quise venir a América para buscarla, pero el destino me puso una trampa y me lo impidió.**

**- ¿Debido al accidente de Anthony?**... – la joven cuestionó con un toque de presunción.

Él diría… –** Sí, y en el cual no fui responsable de su desgracia; en cambio ¿sabes cuál fue mi recompensa?.**.. – ella negó con la cabeza… **– que cuando y donde menos lo esperé, yo, tuve la suerte de toparme "con la mujer" y con ella otros sentimientos, además de que puedo decir con seguridad que no eres la misma y eso es lo que me ayuda a no llenarme de traicioneros remordimientos**. – Terruce hizo una pausa porque se inclinó para dejarle un beso. Después de separarse, tomaría la firme decisión… **– Así que, ya es hora de que hablemos seriamente con ellos**.

La rubia asintió y también proporcionándole… –** Además de que mañana debo partir a Sacramento**… – lo abrazó fuertemente.

El castaño besando su cabeza, le preguntaría como una vez ella lo hiciera… – **¿Tan pronto?**

**- De no hacerlo, deberé aguardar otra semana más y no puedo.**

**- Lo sé y entiendo**.

La chica nuevamente buscó su rostro y ansiosa quiso saber… – **¿Vendrás conmigo?**

Terry la contempló; y pasados unos momentos sonrió y dijo con arrogante aseveración… – **¡Por supuesto! Porque también tengo curiosidad de conocer ese país donde creciste y donde no sé porque pero presiento que la voy a pasar muy bien**… – y por su toque de doble sentido, los dos se rieron traviesamente pero casi de inmediato él preguntaría con verdadero interés y preocupación… **– Y ya estando allá, ¿me aceptarán sin ningún problema?**

**- Jack y Luna lo han hecho**.

Y precisamente hablando de ellos, éstos y Peter aparecieron queriendo la pareja saber… – **¿Qué pasó?**

La trigueña sería quien respondiera… **– El peligro ha pasado.**

**- ¿Se ha ido?**... – preguntó Terruce.

Jack sonriente atendería eso… – **Directito a su casa**. – Luego y conforme miraba a cada uno diría… **– Me ha dado hambre, ¿podremos cenar?**. – Sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en busca del interior de la hostería; y por la sospechosa actitud del joven, los otros se miraron; y encogiéndose de hombros no les quedó de otra, más que seguirlo.

Y mientras los cinco jóvenes ocupaban la mesa en el comedor de la hostería, a unas cuantas millas antes de arribar a la mansión Andrew, con suma urgencia se solicitaba… – **¡Detén el auto!**. – Al hacerlo, Eliza salió como torpedo del vehículo; empero apenas unos cuantos pasos avanzados, no aguantó más y devolvió todo lo contenido en el estómago. A la emergencia, el chofer se acercó a ella que histérica le gritaría… **– ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme con tus sucias manos!**

No muy lejos de ahí, otro carro se acercaba; pero al pasarse de largo, metros adelante se detuvo bruscamente al reconocerse la insignia. Y por supuesto y de inmediato se dio marcha atrás. Al hacer alto total, Albert y George se bajaron del vehículo y de rápido preguntaron… – **¿Qué pasa aquí?.** – Eliza al reconocer la voz del guapo magnate, increíblemente corrió, se arrojó a sus brazos y sobre su pecho, lloró; causando con su acto que en el rostro de Albert se expresara: sorpresa. Más el rubio le demandaría ya que las horas no eran las debidas para una señorita de familia y menos a la que ella pertenecía. **– ¿Qué haces fuera de casa y en la noche?**

**- Yo**… – aquella increíblemente no pudo decir más.

Entonces Albert se dirigiría al chofer… – **¿Michael, tú podrías explicarme?**

**- La señorita me pidió traerla al pueblo y**…

Eliza que al fin se había topado con una horma mayor a la de su zapato, recordó la voz de Luna también amenazante… – _¡Vuelves a intentar algo contra mi hermana o siquiera te atreves a decir una sola palabra de esto, te aseguro que iré a tu casa y no habrá piedad para ti ni para ninguno de tu familia!_… – y sin olvidar que también le habían dejado un lindo recuerdo en el cuerpo, fue entonces que la pelirroja se animó a hablar rápidamente excusando… – **Se nos hizo un poco tarde y si le pedí que se detuviera fue porque me sentí mal.**

**- ¿Y sólo por eso actuaste como lo hiciste?**

**- Fue un simple exabrupto**.

Sin decir más, la joven se metió al auto; y Albert insistiría… – **Michael ¿qué pasó?**

Eliza gritaría… – **¡Quiero irme a casa!**. – El guapo rubio al percibir a la sobrina altanera de todo el tiempo, le dio al empleado indicación de hacerlo. Pero éste al estar dentro del auto recibiría de ella… **– ¡No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra de lo que viste! ¿me escuchaste?**

**- Como usted ordene, señorita.**

Y en cuestión de segundos los autos se pusieron en marcha y no se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron seguros en casa y donde las sorpresas no acabaron porque…

**- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!**... – expresó con asombro Albert cuando Stear le informaba…

**- Archie se ha marchado.**

**- ¡¿A dónde?!**

**- Con mi padre**… – respondió Anthony.

El simpático moreno que no lograba entender, sólo le informaría… – **A última hora quiso hacer un viaje sin fecha de retorno.**

**- ¡Vaya!**... – exclamó el guapo rubio conforme se dejaba caer sobre un mullido sillón, parte decorativo de su habitación y donde siguió escuchando los demás acontecimientos ocurridos en el día.

. . .

Solitario había sido la mayor parte de su vida y la palabra "amistad" no existía en su diccionario personal. Sonriendo, recordó lo renuente que había sido cuando Anthony apareció y lo poco a poco que le fue aceptando. Sin embargo Los Andrew, eran como él, miembros de una familia con un status altamente económico social y donde el comportamiento era sumamente formal; en cambio, el grupo de jóvenes por los que estaba rodeado, eran totalmente todo lo contrario y no dudaba lo bien que se sentía con su compañía.

¿Tal vez era por el hecho de que la joven que le interesaba estaba entre ellos? ¡Cómo fuese! lo que sí reconocía, era que nunca antes en su vida se había reído tanto como lo llevaba haciendo desde que ocuparon la mesa en el comedor hasta que subieron a la habitación que rentaban y que ahora acostado sobre una simple colchoneta en el suelo lo seguía haciendo escuchando, en la oscuridad de la sala, la interesante conversación entre Jack y Peter acerca de sus experiencias amorosas y donde parecía llevaban una seria competencia en colección de chicas.

Más cuando fue su turno a ser cuestionado, los jóvenes no vacilaron en burlarse de él ¿ante la escasez de su lista?; entonces Jack… – **Ahora que vayamos a casa y veas las chicas de allá, te aseguro que desistirás de la idea de estar casado sólo con una**.

Desde una de las habitaciones, le gritaron… – **¡Te estoy oyendo, Jack!**... – y por supuesto, las risas volvieron a llenar el lugar. Y así compartiendo más aventuras, experiencias y conocimientos, la noche fue moviéndose con el tiempo.

Y de igual modo, con el tiempo, los primeros rayos del sol llegaron, y éstos apenas se colaban por las ventanas de la habitación cuando haciendo el menor de los ruidos, un par de jóvenes salieron de sus recámaras para cruzar por la sala, llegar a la cocineta y allá preparar el desayuno; pero en el trayecto, una de ellas se había detenido y mirado en dirección a uno de los hombres que cómodamente seguían acostados. Ya después de haberle dedicado una sonrisa, hubo retomado su camino para ir a ayudar a su compañera.

Sin embargo el joven divisado ya estaba despierto y por lo tanto, había correspondido a la sonrisa de buenos días que le habían ofrecido y con esa, la confirmación de que sí, con esa joven quería despertar todos los días de su vida, sólo que… ¡en una cómoda y ancha cama porque cuando intentó ponerse pie, todo el cuadril le dolió!

Cuando lo logró, se puso a buscar sus zapatos y al no encontrarlos, caminó descalzo hasta el cuarto privado, y para quitarse lo molido de los huesos, se dispuso a tomar un baño con agua casi hirviendo.

Pero alguien que ya venía a ofrecerle un poco de té y al no verlo en su improvisada cama, tronó la boca al recordar que en el privado, donde por seguro estaba, no había toallas; entonces dejando la taza sobre la mesa, fue hacia su recámara, tomó las que les había facilitado y las tuvo que llevar.

Con suaves toques se llamó a la puerta, más con el ruido del agua era imposible de ser escuchados; a lo que, respirando y cerrando los ojos, la joven se adentró en el baño, además de que con la ubicación del lugar, la presencia de ninguno de los dos sería percibida ¿o sí? pues por el gesto en el rostro que había, parecía indicarse que…

**- Buenos días**… – le saludó; y ella apretando los ojos…

**- Buenos días, te traigo las toallas**… – y se las estiró para no ir hasta la silla más cercana.

**- Gracias…** – contestó él con deseos de echarse a reír; y juguetón le preguntaría… **– ¿por qué no abres los ojos?**

**- ¿Estás presentable?**

**- Lo que se dice presentable, no, porque**… – le bromearía… **– intentaba meterme a la tina, justo en éste momento**.

**- Entonces te dejo**… – le dijo ella rápidamente y así se dio la media vuelta para salir.

Sin embargo en dos grandes zancadas la alcanzaron; y al abrazarla por detrás le cuestionarían muy cerca del oído… – **¿Por qué te vas?**

**- Para ir a**… – ella carraspeó…** – terminar a**…

Interrumpiendo sus titubeos le solicitaría "encarecidamente"… – **¿No quieres…?**

Antes de que él terminara, rápidamente le interrogaron… – **¿Qué te gustaría de desayuno?**

El castaño le ordenaría… – **Primero un par de besos**… – y la giró lentamente para volver a sonreír al notar que aquella todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados; y al quedar de frente, la miró por unos instantes y subió su mano para acariciarle el rostro; y conforme lo hacía la rubia comenzó a relajarse y se notó al momento que dejó escapar un suspiro; luego la joven, sintió cuando su boca era tiernamente atrapada por unos gentiles labios haciéndola perder el suelo con la caricia proporcionada y llevarla al cielo mientras el beso se alargaba y profundizaba. Pero entre el agua que ya se tiraba y los llamados a la puerta, los hicieron aterrizar bruscamente en tierra, y más a ella que al abrir los ojos descubrió que él estaba totalmente vestido y por el gesto que hizo, el castaño no vaciló en echarse a reír conforme la veía salir.

Pasado un tiempo, el desayuno ya estaba sobre la mesa y solamente se esperaba a los varones, que terminaran de levantar sus lechos.

Cuando lo hicieron, fueron de inmediato a tomar su respectivo lugar; y Luna en lo que servía té quiso saber… – **Espero hayas dormido lo suficiente**.

El invitado con suma amabilidad respondería… – **Buena parte de la noche lo hice, gracias**.

Peter comenzaría las bromas del día y quien mejor que… – **¿Y pudiste hacerlo con los ronquidos de Coral?**

Por supuesto, ella le aventó un pedazo de pan acompañado de un fuerte reprendido… – **¡Peter!**

No obstante alguien más contribuiría al fingir asombro… – **¿Eran de ella?**

Jack, de la risa, escupió el café ante la puntada de Terruce a quien le dedicaron una mirada no muy amable además de… – **¡Qué gracioso!. – **El castaño alcanzó a tomar su mano y para disculparse por su chascarrillo se la besó e increíblemente Peter y Jack los parodiaron haciendo crecer el armonioso ambiente. Pero conforme almorzaban Terruce y Coral en una plática aparte, se ponían de acuerdo para ir a la mansión de las rosas y finiquitar de raíz el asunto con Los Andrew.

**- - 25 - -**

El silencio tenía abrazado a Anthony que conforme miraba nostálgico a través de la ventana de su habitación que daba hacia el jardín y a sus hermosas rosas, sobre su regazo reposaba una carta ¿qué cuántas veces ya le había leído? La cuenta se había perdido; y es que a pesar de ser sus líneas tan claras, tenían al joven rubio un tanto, para no decir, demasiado confundido.

En ella, Archie le explicaba los motivos de su repentino viaje y le suplicaba en cada párrafo le perdonara por su equivocada acción, así como le pedía de favor, le hiciera llegar nuevamente su perdón a Candy.

**- Candy**… – el rubio repitió su nombre en voz baja. **– Mi Dulce Candy ¿qué ha sido de ti en todo este tiempo? Tristemente ni yo mismo lo sé, y tal parece que tú no tienes deseo de compartirlo con ninguno de nosotros. Y no te lo reprocho, porque las personas cambian, y es más que obvio que tú lo has hecho; ahora no sólo eres una mujer hermosa sino que tu sonrisa es diferente, tus gestos, tus hechos; ¿y será porque…** – por un momento a Anthony le dio miedo a seguir, más valientemente lo confrontaría… **– en tu nueva vida ya has encontrado a alguien más? ¿Por eso el de tu alejamiento y rechazo? Y a mí**… – el joven se quedó divagando por unos instantes. Luego se cuestionaba… **– ¿en verdad me dolería saberlo?**

Lentamente el guapo paladín jardinero fue bajando la mirada para posarla en la carta que, de nuevo la tomó y otra vez la volvió a leer. Después, intentó racionalizar para ¿encontrar o engañarse de la verdad?… **– O porque son mis primos, los quiero y me importan, y ahora añadiendo esta honesta confesión por parte de Archie ¿por qué ya no siento celos cuando debería tenerlos?.** – En seguida de haber dicho esto, el silencio imperó, e instantes pasados se escuchó un profundo suspiro para proseguir con… – **Sí, me duele aceptar que me está lastimando más su partida que el hecho de enterarme que así como Archie también Stear siguieron enamorados de la misma persona. Aunque… a las palabras de mi primo:**

_Mi hermano, antes de hablar de su amor por ella, prefiere expresarlo inventando y creando; además de que aprovecha el canal que representa Patty y lo desagua en ella que le quiere. Tú, lo haces enfocando tu atención en el cuidado de tus rosas y yo… ¡amo a Candy obsesionadamente! por eso es que me voy, antes de que pueda perder por completo la cordura, porque yo ¡sí no soportaría tratarla y verla diariamente a lado de alguien… y más si ese alguien no soy yo!_

Al finalizar de releer las líneas, otro suspiro, aunque ésta vez mayormente nostálgico, llenó la habitación y Anthony posó su mirada azul hacia fuera para perderla en la nada mientras que su mano fue arrugando poco a poco la hoja para luego apretujarla con fuerza y con ello, al fin la comprensión… – **Sí, creo será lo mejor por el bien de todos**. – Y con la ayuda de su silla de ruedas, se giró sobre su eje y fue en busca de la puerta de su recámara para conducirse al despacho de Albert y compartirle a éste, una firme decisión.

. . .

El carruaje que los transportaba ya había detenido su movimiento y estaba parado justo en frente de la entrada principal de la mansión de Los Andrew para que la pareja visitante pudiera descender; pero mientras tanto en su interior, se confesaría… – **No sé porqué pero estoy muy nerviosa**…. – y ella también lo expresó cuando le miró a los ojos.

Él tomándole de las manos la conformaría… – **No hay nada qué temer porque seré yo quien hable por los dos**… – la rubia le sonrió y los jóvenes se acercaron para darse un ligero beso en los labios en indicación de ánimos.

Ante la decisión, Luna que les acompañaba diría… – **Los estaremos esperando aquí**… – y la pareja asintió con el ofrecimiento. Luego Terruce descendió primero y al estar abajo extendió su mano para ayudarle a Coral y acto seguido emprender camino juntos. Aunque todavía no llegaban a las escalinatas, cuando la puerta se abrió y les ofrecieron un…

**- Buen día**… – por parte de Stear, Patty y Martha.

**- Buen día…** – contestó la pareja; y Terruce preguntaría de inmediato por…

**- ¿Y Anthony?**

**- Lleva rato encerrado en la oficina con el Tío Williams**… – se le informó.

Empero el rostro de Stear no era el mismo de siempre y Coral lo notó queriendo saber…** – ¿Estás bien?**

**- Sí, sólo un poco…** – más el paladín inventor no continuó con su explicación porque después de escuchar un…

**- Disculpen**… – el grupo de cinco se hicieron a un lado y vieron pasar a la empleada de compañía de Eliza y ésta a su lado, que en cuanto vio a la rubia, increíblemente agachó la cabeza y apresuró sus pasos hacia el auto que le aguardaba y de aprisa lo abordó dejando a algunos jóvenes con gestos desconcertados debido a la sorprendente reacción de la pelirroja.

En cambio Terruce que le había ignorado por completo, urgiría… **– Con permiso, pero necesito hablar con tu primo.**

**- Claro…** – y el simpático moreno les dio el paso mirándoles con aturdimiento al notar como el castaño tomaba con mucha confianza el brazo de la rubia; y así avanzaron hacia el interior de la casa no deteniendo la pareja su andar hasta que llegó a la puerta del despacho y donde se llamó.

Pero antes de ser atendidos, la rubia suplicaría… – **Déjame hablar primero con ellos.**

**- No, te dije que lo haría yo.**

**- Pero**… – ella no tuvo tiempo de alegar porque la puerta se abrió invitándoseles a entrar.

En el interior un sonriente Anthony les expresaría… – **A ustedes los quería ver.**

El castaño honestamente le contestaría… – **Nosotros también**. – Y donde no hubo desconcierto, lo hubo en los rostros de los rubios Andrew cuando Terruce tomó la mano de la rubia y la llevó hasta Anthony. Y al estar de frente, la presentaría con firmeza… **– Ella es mi prometida Coral.**

Los ojos del joven rubio expresaron doble sorpresa y milimétricamente la analizó; pero acercándose a ellos, Albert la renombraría… – **¿Candy?**

La joven que seguía sostenida de la mano del castaño, miró a éste primero para pedirle autorización a que la liberara. Cuando aceptaron, la pecosa se hincó a los pies de Anthony, buscó sus manos, las unió y junto con las suyas, se las llevó al pecho para comenzar a decir… **– Sé que debí ser honesta contigo desde el principio; pero sí, ese es mi nombre legal…** – la chica giró su cabeza para mirar a Albert que estaba lleno de azoro y que yacía parado a su lado.

No obstante Anthony tomándole del rostro la hizo mirarlo para preguntarle…** – ¿Por qué?**

**- ¿Porqué te lo oculté o porqué…?**

El paladín jardinero se dirigió a su amigo; y por instantes sus miradas se desconocieron y a él le diría con afirmación… – **Archie estaba en lo correcto**. – ¿Es que acaso lo disculpaba?... **– Así que sus celos no fueron mal infundados.**

Terruce espetaría con un poco de altanería… – **¡Aún así, no tenía derecho a hacer lo que pretendió!... **– ¿hablaban de su ataque de violación?

**- Lo sé, no lo estoy justificando a él, sólo que tú debiste haber sido franco conmigo.**

**- Anthony…** – la chica interrumpió poniéndose de pie… **– Tampoco fue su culpa, ya que Terruce no sabía que yo era Candy White porque me presenté ante él como Coral Wise.**

Anthony desvió sus ojos hacia ella porque le sorprendió la manera en que le defendió; luego giró levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de su tío que además le había puesto una mano sobre su hombro y entre ellos dos se sonrieron con pesar; así que, al recordar, el paladín jardinero retomó tanto su mirada hacia ella así como sus palabras… – **Perdón por el ofuscamiento y no sé porque me extraña si, desde el momento que te fuiste de nuestro lado, te perdimos para siempre, y no los culpo y a ti menos que nadie… **– se direccionó hacia Terruce… **– porque considero que Can**… – corrigió… – **Coral**… – a ésta le pidió su mano y ella aceptó… **– no puede estar en mejor cuidado**… – ahora pidió la de él que también accedió; y cuando el rubio las puso una sobre la otra, el castaño y la rubia voltearon para mirarse entre los dos y seguir escuchando… **– Yo…** – Anthony titubeó, los soltó y retrocedió un poco su silla… **– mi interés por verlos es para anunciarles que así como Archie se fue, yo también lo hago**.

La pareja mostró sorpresa queriendo Terruce saber… – **¿Por qué?**

**- Primero para devolverte a ti, mi amigo, el tiempo que me dedicaste al estar siempre a mi cuidado; así que, desde este instante, siéntete libre de mi carga porque, le he contado a mi Tío acerca de tus dudas de que el accidente sufrido fue culpa de Neil; y Albert me ha propuesto el que nos mudemos a Baltimore donde está la mejor escuela de medicina y donde me pondré en sus manos como su conejillo de indias hasta que deje esta silla**… – luego cambió su vista a… **– y a ti, mi querida Candy, en caso de que tus sentimientos hubiesen sido los mismos, quería verte para decirte que aún así no podría atarte a mí mientras yo siga en esta impotente condición, además de que**… – agachó la cabeza, pasó saliva, y con entereza confirmaría mirándole de frente… **– es principalmente la renunciación que hago de ti, en nombre de Archie.**

Siendo esa, la misma resolución para Albert que se había girado sobre su eje y caminado sus pasos para detenerlos sobre la ventana y a través de su cristal perder su mirada azul clara hacia la nada; y donde para un par de ojos color índigo no pasó desapercibida su reacción y dolor porque hasta parecía escuchar el atormentado interior de Albert que se psicoanalizaba diciendo… – **Mi función primordial es velar por el bienestar de mi familia**… – más su subconsciente le ganaba batalla porque constantemente le repetía las palabras que su sobrino, al estar a solas, apenas le había confesado…

_Tío, yo no podría ser feliz del todo con ella sabiendo que alguien más de mi familia la ama o ¡tal vez hasta mayormente que yo! Qué egoísta sería, ¿no lo crees? Que uno ¡brillando y gozando de alegría por haberla recuperado y tenerla por siempre a su lado! mientras que otro ú otros tuvieran que fingir y a solas tener que morir lentamente de no poder tenerla como se quisiera. _

_Sin embargo, nuestra realidad es otra porque Candy hace mucho tiempo emprendió un vuelo diferente, así que dejémosla seguir explayando sus alas en su propio cielo y nosotros, como la familia que somos, sigamos viviendo en paz y que cada uno encuentre su propio camino sin ella y que sea feliz sabiéndose que no se lastimará a los demás._

**- Sí, eso es lo que haremos, sobrino, y no vendrá ni al caso confesarle a Candy quién soy yo verdaderamente. **

**- ¿Albert?**

El guapo magnate giró su cabeza hacia la derecha al momento que sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se disculparía… – **Perdón, ¿me llamabas?**

Coral que yacía a su lado, hizo un sí con la cabeza, luego levemente le sonrió para compartirle… **– Sólo para despedirme**.

Albert se movió para quedar de frente a ella y afirmarle…** – Te marchas**.

La joven asintió.** – Mis padres me esperan.**

**- Entiendo, ¿volveremos a verte un día?**... – empero por dentro Williams se recriminó por la petición.

La rubia tímidamente levantó un hombro; y respondería con sinceridad…** – No lo sé. Espero que sí.**

**- Cómo sea; quiero que te cuides mucho, pequeña. Y sigue siendo muy feliz; eso y más, te mereces.**

**- Gracias**… – y el guapo magnate tomó la mano derecha de ella y se la besó. Luego sonrientes, los dos caminaron hacia donde estaban los dos amigos que ya se habían despedido e informado de los planes a seguir. Y así, en parejas, los cuatro dejaron el despacho para que en lo que Terruce se dirigía a la habitación a tomar sus pertenencias, en la sala, le comunicaban a Stear de la partida de la rubia.

El moreno a pesar de haber hecho un gesto triste, comentaría… – **Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer**. – Y con cierto positivismo compartiría… **– Aunque yo también elevaré anclas para irme unos días a Florida.**

**- ¡Me parece bien!**… – expresó Coral levantándose de su asiento para ir a abrazar a Patty que increíblemente se sonrojó.

Y estaban todavía en el festejo cuando Annie apareció, excusando su intromisión, al llevar una charola consigo y sobre de ésta las medicinas de Anthony que le agradeció la atención y le invitó a quedarse con ellos para despedir a la pareja castaño rubia de la cual y por supuesto la morena no pudo evitar cuestionar con exclamación… – **¡¿Se van y lo hacen juntos?!**

Coral simplemente le respondería… – **Así es**. – Pero al cruzar miradas, la rubia le sonrió como siempre lo hacía: sin rencor y sin malicia alguna, y ese acto avergonzó a la pelinegra, entonces se disculpó de inmediato y se marchó encontrándose con Terruce que ya bajaba el último peldaño de la escalera y donde también un empleado le alcanzó y le entregó a él un telegrama que después de leerse el remitente, el castaño frunció el ceño.

**- ¿Pasa algo?**... – le preguntó Coral que fue a su lado en cuanto lo vio.

El joven puso una cara sonriente y le contestaría… – **Es de mi madre**.

Ella lógicamente quiso saber… – **¿No lo abrirás?**... – en el momento que vio que él lo metía en la bolsa de su chaqueta.

**- Después; ahora vayámonos**… – y tomándola del brazo fueron hacia el grupo para decir… – **Gracias por la hospitalidad**.

Una mano fue extendida hacia Albert que la aceptó contestando… – **No, gracias a ustedes por venir a visitarnos; ya ni tiempo nos dieron de despedirlos como se debe.**

**- No hay problema, Albert**… – habló la rubia que se acercó a Anthony y a éste le dejó un beso en la frente y le dijo… **– Te deseo mucha suerte en tu rehabilitación. Sé que volverás a caminar.**

**- Lo sé**… – él sonrió… **– y espero volver a verlos cuando eso pase.**

**- Por supuesto…** – respondió Terruce para preguntarle a la rubia… **– ¿Nos vamos?**

Ella lo miró; y con un simple adiós de mano se despedía de los demás a quienes les solicitaría al momento de ver que avanzaban con ellos… – **No salgan, por favor. Es lo mejor**… – y todos asintieron a su petición.

Luego la pareja se giró; y tomados de la mano recorrieron el salón seguidos de las miradas de los amigos. Uno de ellos expresaría con nostalgia… – **Hacen bonita pareja**… – y el resto simplemente… lo miró.

Y mientras adentro el grupo se dispersaba, afuera castaño y rubia se montaban en el carruaje que les había llevado y que al estar adentro… – **¿Y bien?**... – se preguntó.

Un simple… – **Bien**... – se respondió; y al saberlos seguros en el interior, el transporte emprendió su camino y donde ninguno pronunció otra palabra.

. . .

A las dos de la tarde en la estación ferroviaria de Chicago se anunció la salida del expreso hacia Sacramento; ya el equipaje estaba arriba y sólo esperaban en la plataforma, la aparición de Terruce que había pedido unos minutos. En eso, el segundo llamado se escuchó y los jóvenes hermanos inconscientemente se miraron entre sí. Instantes seguidos tres pares de ojos se posaron en Coral que caminaba muy nerviosa; y gracias a que Peter anunciaría… – **¡Ahí viene ya!**… – la rubia de inmediato detuvo sus pasos y miró hacia la dirección que indicaba su hermano.

Empero al ver el rostro del joven esperado, hizo que su corazón le latiera a mil e yendo a su lado le preguntaría… – **¿Qué pasó?**

Terruce pidiéndoles a los hermanos unos minutos, se alejaron y a cierta distancia le compartiría… – **Mi padre ha comunicado que llega a América.**

**- ¿Y?**... – ella preguntó con miedo a la respuesta.

Él mirándola le diría… **– Debo ir a Nueva York, porque no quiero…**

**- Está bien, entiendo**… – Coral no le permitió terminar; y Terruce…

**- Escucha**…

Pero en eso se llamó a todos a abordar y la rubia de rápido informaría… – **Yo también debo irme. No puedo perder el tren**… – y sin esperar, la joven se dio la media vuelta y lo dejó; a lo que él, se meció los cabellos con desesperación y la vio alejarse, llegar a las escalinatas y subir; pero lo que más le dolió fue que en todo el camino, Coral no se giró para decirle adiós, y colocándolo la joven así, en una difícil situación.

Porque por un lado estaba su madre que sabía le necesitaría, en caso de haber confrontación con el duque que era lo más seguro; pero por el otro estaba la mujer que quería y a la que le había dado su palabra de ir con ella para hablar con sus padres y formar la familia que él nunca tuvo.

Sin embargo el movimiento del tren tomó la decisión por él y sin pensarlo más, Terruce apresuró sus pasos y con agilidad saltó al primer peldaño del estribo; y al estar arriba, observó como se iban alejando poco a poco de la plataforma; luego posando su mirada en el horizonte, recordaría… – **Una vez te dije, Madre, que de mí dependería con quién estar; ésta es mi elección y espero me comprendas y me sigas dando tu apoyo como hasta ahora. Y si el duque quiere hablar conmigo…** – lanzaría un reto al viento… **– ¡Déjalo que venga a mí!.** – Y golpeó la baranda en indicación de que lo estaría esperando así como ya lo esperaba su novia y sus hermanos que le sonrieron a él cuando llegó a ellos y más de la cara de felicidad reflejada en ella.

Continuará

**Muchísimas gracias por tu asistencia.**

_Blanca, Luisa, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Iris Adriana, Dulce Lu, Amanecer Grandchester, Sayuri1707, Celia, Viry Queen, Puka, Liz Carter, Ana, Darling Eveling and Vero._


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días ** 28, 29 y 30 de Abril de 2011.**

**. . .**

**- - 26 - -**

Parado detrás de la escotilla de su camarote de ese transatlántico que lo llevaba a tierras extranjeras, estaba el siempre elegante y formal Duque de Grandchester que con gesto serio iba hipnotizado por el vaivén de las olas conforme navegaban cruzando el extenso océano atlántico.

Ahí, en esa posición, recordaba que habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estuvo en América y fue precisamente cuando "tomó" a su hijo Terruce para llevarlo con él a Londres; haciéndole con ese recuerdo, que una sonrisa irónica apareciera en su rostro porque era justo, ¡su hijo! quien lo hacía volver a ese lugar y nuevamente iba por él como sucedería tiempo atrás.

Sólo que en aquel entonces la relación de Richard con Eleanor Baker no estaba tan deteriorada como el día actual; ya que él aprovechándose de su posición social y siendo ella una novata aspirando un lugar en el mundo de la actuación, el duque la "convenció" que su hijo no podía estar mejor que a lado de él, además de que le "planteó" de que si el niño se quedaba con ella, el pequeño sólo sería un obstáculo en su vida y le sería imposible alcanzar su tan añorado sueño.

Convencida por las palabras y confundida por el amor que sentía por ese hombre, Eleanor Baker aceptó y más cuando el duque le "prometió" que ella podía visitar a su hijo cuando estuviera de gira en Londres; sin embargo Richard, celoso por el medio en que la bella mujer se desenvolvía más no de su éxito, cambió de parecer y excusando los clásicos rumores de farándula que se leían, el hombre le amenazó, no con delatarla en público, sino con su hijo y así, desbaratar la imagen que el pequeño tenía de su madre y con eso, a la actriz, ¡la desarmó por completo!

Pero por el otro lado, Richard tenía amor por esa mujer y como enmiendo a su daño hecho y aprovechando que la había descubierto en su última visita dada en el colegio, el hombre interceptó sus pasos para proponerle nuevamente… – **Deja de buscarlo. Ésta vez tienes mi palabra que cuando Terruce llegue a la mayoría de edad, lo dejaré ir libremente a tu lado.**

¿Fue por eso que cuando Eleanor vio a su hijo en el teatro, su corazón brincó de emoción y su rostro se había ilusionado al creer que el duque había cumplido con su palabra? Al parecer indicaba que sí; en cambio el hombre volvía a retractarse y más cuando vio a madre e hijo juntos y felices en una fotografía en la sección de espectáculos de uno de los periódicos mundialmente conocidos.

Sin embargo otro era el verdadero motivo por el que Richard iba en busca de Terruce y ese… fue Luna la que había dado en el blanco… ya que un compromiso sin conocimiento y con faldas, al castaño le estaba esperando y que increíblemente al duque de Grandchester iba acompañando usándose como escudo el que se huía también de la cruda guerra que se vivía en ese tiempo.

. . . . .

Dos horas llevaban viajando, y mientras él trataba de concentrarse en la escritura de una carta para su madre, ella sentada a su lado, con una pluma de ave, le hacía cosquillas en el oído logrando con su travesura poner al joven nervioso, hacerlo reír, brincar y derramar por cuarta vez la tinta, conforme ella gritaba triunfadoramente… – **¡Perdiste otra vez!**. – Entonces él la miró fingiendo enojo pero la rubia le estiró la mano diciéndole… **– ¡Págame!**... – y como rápido acto recibió la pluma con que se intentaba escribir; y en lo que Terruce se ponía de pie antes de que el líquido negro regado llegara a sus ropas, la joven tomaba un papel y anotaba… **– Terruce Grandchester me debe…** – se detuvo para fingir calcular mentalmente… **– cuatro besos, más los interés, su deuda se acumula a siete**.

El castaño que limpiaba lo derramado, le reclamaba… – **¡Eso no vale!**

Ella se escudaría apuntándole con la pluma… – **¡Tú dijiste que nada te sacaba de concentración! ¡Así que, cumple!**

Coral volvió a ponerle la palma de la mano en donde él depositó un manotazo aclarándole… – **¡No hablo de eso! sino que, ¿no le parece que sus intereses son demasiados altos, señorita cobradora?**

**- ¡Ay, no se queje, señor cliente! Que se los estoy dejando baratos, además**… – lo toreó. **– Sé que usted sabe pagar muy bien esos y muchos más, ¿o no?**

**- ¡Eso sí!**… – él respondió presumido y los dos se echaron a reír.

Pero al ver que Terruce se disponía a levantar todo, ella preguntaría con extrañeza… – **¿Ya no escribirás a Miss Baker?**

**- Lo haré cuando estés durmiendo…** – y le dio con los papeles en la cabeza.

La joven desilusionada porque no coleccionaría más besos, se cruzó de brazos y puchereó. – **¿Eso quiere decir que el juego se acabó?**

**- Por el momento; porque tengo una idea mejor…** – el joven aventó todo hacia el otro asiento y se sentó a lado de ella.

**- ¿Qué haremos?**... – preguntó Coral y vio cuando Terruce se acostaba en todo lo largo del asiento.

Y conforme iba apoyando su cabeza sobre regazo, le pediría… – **Cuéntame precisamente ¿cómo conociste a mi madre?**

**- De hecho, fue mi madre quien la conoció primero**… – respondió la joven comenzando a cepillar con sus dedos los largos cabellos castaños.

**- ¿Ah si? y ¿cómo fue eso?**... – él se cruzó de pies y brazos.

**- Bueno…** – ella le levantó un poco la cabeza para acomodarse en el asiento. **– Mamá además de atender el almacén**… – Terruce hizo los ojos hacia arriba para mirarla; y por ese gesto le hicieron de su conocimiento… **– Sí, mis padres son propietarios de uno, que fue herencia del dueño verdadero…** – ahora el castaño frunció el ceño. **– Verás**… – la rubia se inclinó para dejarle un beso.

De repente él enderezó medio torso y alcanzó la hoja donde ella había escrito y con la pluma, borraría… – **Un beso menos.**

**- ¡Ey!.**.. – le arrebataron el papel.

**- ¿Qué? Mis besos también valen y más cuando me los roban**. – Después de recibir un golpe, el joven volvió sonriente a su lugar y ya acomodado… **– Ahora sí, dime.**

Ella se deshizo de la hoja para reiniciar su relato… – **Cuando llegamos a California lo hicimos buscando a unos familiares precisamente de mi madre, pero no los encontramos porque al parecer éstos fallecieron en un terremoto suscitado en 1906; entonces un buen hombre nos dio su permiso para ocupar una casa abandonada y a mis padres les dio trabajo. Mamá intercambiaba la atención del mostrador del almacén y hacía reparaciones de vestidos. Un día, de esos que nos llevaban a mis hermanos y a mí para abastecernos de ropa y juguetes, un empresario, orientado por recomendaciones, llegó preguntando por ella y le solicitó urgentemente sus servicios como costurera para asistir temporalmente a la compañía teatral que estaría presentando funciones por el lugar y sus alrededores. Ella fue y al regresar, un par de semanas después, nos contó el trabajo que había hecho y a los actores con los que estuvo trabajando y una de ellas fue Miss Baker que no sólo le dio autógrafos sino que hicieron amistad.**

**- Y tú ¿cuándo la conociste?**... – el joven estaba con los ojos cerrados porque la manera en que Coral le acariciaba el cabello lo estaba poniendo a dormir.

**- Seis meses después; Mamá que ya empezaba a ser recomendada, viajó a Los Ángeles para dejar unas prendas y me llevó con ella y allá la conocí; tu mamá al parecer estaba audicionando para una película o de gira.**

**- Ya…** – respondió Terruce adormilado.

**- ¿Tienes sueño?**... – ella le buscó el rostro.

**- Sólo un poco cansado; anoche el suelo estuvo muy duro**… – siempre sí se extendió la queja.

La rubia sonrió ofreciendo…** – ¿Quieres que te deje para que descanses?**

**- No. Mejor**… – el castaño se puso un tapón en la boca.

Aquella le insistiría… – **¿Qué?**

Sin mirarla, le diría… – **¿Por qué no te acomodas**… – le señaló… **– aquí?**

Y lo que él no pudo decir, ella sí. – **¿Acostarme a tu lado?**

**- Prometo portarme bien**… – hizo juramento con la mano. La joven le creyó y sonriendo aceptaría.

Terruce se puso de pie para ayudar a Coral. Ésta alcanzó una manta que él se la quitó, esperó a que ella se acostara y la extendió cubriendo sus piernas. Cuando la joven lo vio tomar su lugar, ella se puso de lado derecho, pegó su espalda a la pared para darle a él más espacio y acomodarse a su lado quedando en la misma posición que ella, dando la espalda y siendo sus manos la almohada. La chica al verlo cómodo, se le acercó y se enderezó un poco para dejarle un beso sobre su mejilla izquierda y desearle muy cerca del oído… – **Bonitos sueños**. – Él que ya había cerrados los ojos, apenas murmuró y dos suspiros al mismo tiempo se liberaron. Y en lo que el joven se envolvía profunda y tranquilamente en los brazos del sueño; ella lo contempló dormir por un rato pero con el movimiento del tren, rápidamente los arrulló a los dos, perdiendo con eso la noción del tiempo.

Por lo menos ella, porque cuando abrió los ojos, la oscuridad reinaba en el compartimento, más lo que le llenó de sobresalto era que estaba sola. Entonces se enderezó para quedar sentada; y estaba tallándose los ojos cuando la puerta comenzó a deslizarse lentamente y una luz tenue iluminó el lugar.

**- Buenos días**… – saludó él.

Ella con aturdimiento preguntaría… – **¿Buenos días? ¿qué hora es?**

**- Las tres de la mañana**.

La joven miró hacia fuera; y al ver la estación cuestionaría… – **¿Dónde estamos?**

**- Haciendo parada en la última estación de Kansas**… – Terruce le informó además de… **– Te traje algo de comer, desde ayer en la tarde no has probado nada.**

**- ¿A qué hora te levantaste?**... – le preguntó en el momento que lo vio poner la mesilla y sobre de ésta la charola con un vaso de leche y panecillos.

**- Serían las 8 de la noche; lo que aproveché para escribir la carta a mi madre y ya la deposité.**

**- Qué bien**. – Coral se dispuso a tomar la leche; y mientras la bebía, miraba directo a los ojos de Terruce que ya había ocupado el asiento de enfrente y se le notaba serio. Pero cuando la rubia despegó los labios del vaso, le preguntaría... **– ¿Qué me miras tanto?**

El castaño se inclinó para apoyar sus codos sobre sus rodillas y desde ahí, le contestaría… – **¿Te molesta que lo haga?**

**- No, pero… ¿estás bien?**... – ella le cuestionó, y es que la mirada que él tenía en ese momento, se le hizo un tanto ¿desconocida?

**- Muy bien, gracias**… – fue una sonriente respuesta.

Entonces la rubia para hacer conversación observaría… – **Me extraña que Luna no vino a dormir.**

**- Sí vino, pero al vernos durmiendo, se marchó y se acomodó en el compartimento de Jack y Peter y éstos se pasaron al mío**... – el joven estiró la mano para aceptar el pastelillo que le ofrecían.

**- Ya**… – fue todo lo que ella dijo y con eso se hizo el silencio, dejándola él a que siguiera ingiriendo sus alimentos y ella concentrándose en el mismo.

Para cuando Coral terminó, ésta intentó ponerse de pie; y en ese justo momento el tren inició su marcha e hizo que ella diera un rápido paso hacia el frente; pero la maquina frenó y la devolvió toscamente a su asiento haciendo que su cabeza se estrellara en el muro.

Por supuesto Terruce se levantó para auxiliarle desde el primer movimiento; pero no pudo alcanzarla y sentándose a su lado, le preguntaría con preocupación… –**¿Estás bien?**

**- ¡Me dolió!**… – gimoteó sobándose la nuca.

**- Déjame ver…** – él la empezó a revisar. Y al no encontrarle nada… **– al parecer sólo fue el golpe**… – y la miró e increíblemente la rubia había derramado un par de lágrimas; entonces Terry sonrió, la tomó del rostro y con sus pulgares se las secó llamándola… – **llorona.**

**- Pero es que sí me dolió**… – se quejó sinceramente.

**- ¿Si?**... – y ella le dijo sí con la cabeza y cerró los ojos porque se sentía aturdida y él…

… a pesar de saberla a su lado, Terruce había estado durmiendo serenamente; sin embargo su cuerpo le había traicionado cuando ella, sin darse cuenta, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se pegó a su espalda en busca de calor; entonces él al estar percibiendo su cálido resuello pero más el sube y baja de sus voluptuosos senos, lo puso en una tensión que bien sabía que ni con agua fría se le bajaría el calenturón.

Así que antes de que rompiera la promesa de portarse bien, con el menor de los movimientos, se quitó el amarre y se puso de pie. Y para tratar de olvidar la excitante sensación, se puso a escribir la carta para su madre, sin embargo ni aún así lo consiguió porque la terminó y lo primero que hizo fue posar sus ojos en la mujer durmiente que justo en ese instante se cambiaba de posición; así que para darle "cran" a la tortura, mejor abandonó el compartimento.

Pero al ir en busca de Luna para hacer el cambio de lugares, la trigueña ya estaba en el séptimo sueño, y a pesar de que, una buena parte de la noche, se la pasó platicando con Peter y Jack, éstos al final se disculparon y se pasaron a retirar; así que a Terruce no le quedó de otra más que regresar y seguir con el tormento. Lo peor fue que cuando llegó, aquella ya estaba despierta y por más esfuerzo que hacía, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y menos teniéndola a centímetros de distancia.

Aunque él no era el único que se sentía así porque de algún modo lo estaba transmitiendo por medio de su profunda mirada y por esa manera que le acariciaban los labios con uno de sus pulgares.

Increíblemente el paso que él no se animaba a dar, lo hizo ella y lentamente se fue acercando a su boca y le regaló un beso hesitado que él al sentir el roce de los suaves labios, apretó los ojos porque los nervios se le alteraron nuevamente.

Sujetándola con firmeza del rostro la apartó un poco, la miró para preguntarle quedamente… – **¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has provocado?.**

Ella cerró los ojos, sonrió y le dijo honestamente… – **Sí**.

Con la respuesta, Terry se acercó y al oído le cuestionaría… – **¿Y qué harás para calmarlo?**

Candy al sentir el camino que la boca seguía hizo la cabeza de lado; y disfrutando le respondería… – **Dime tú ¿qué se hace en estos casos?**

Él buscó su boca; pero antes de besarla con el deseo que desde hace mucho sentía, contestaría… – **¿Esperar a estar casados o…?**

**- ¿… qué sea nuestro primer gran secreto?**

**- - 27 - -**

Como paso siguiente, Terruce finalmente la besó, combinando en su caricia, la desesperación padecida y el hambre que su cuerpo le estaba reclamando; y como ella era la culpable de su excitante estado, ella era la que debía saciarlo y devolverle la tranquilidad.

Por instantes así se gozaron: él, torturándola mordisqueando su boca y ella gimiendo por dos razones, una: el delicioso dolor producido, y dos: la excitación que en cierta parte de su cuerpo se estaba haciendo dueña, y que además de sentir que el joven lentamente la iba reclinando hacia atrás, la rubia puso sus manos sobre su pecho y se separó bruscamente de él cuando se puso de pie.

Terruce con claro desconcierto quiso saber… – **¿Está todo bien?**

**- Sí, sólo**… – la rubia se excusaría… **– ¿te molestaría si apago la luz?.**

Él ante la petición, respiró tranquilo, sonrió y dijo… – **Por supuesto que no.**

Sin embargo, al momento que ella fue a deshacerse de la tenue iluminación, la de la dama luna, los alumbró mayormente. Comprendiendo la incomodidad, el castaño se puso de pie para preguntar conforme se dirigía a las persianas de la ventanilla… –**¿Quieres que las cierre también?**

La rubia, sonriendo por su tontería, respondería… – **No, esa déjala así**.

Para darle confianza, el castaño se acercó, colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella y le diría… **– No tienes nada porqué avergonzarte; cuando estoy seguro que toda tú, eres perfecta. Pero si no…**

**- Sí quiero**… – lo interrumpió. Y con la firmeza, él se tensó, pero al oír con un tono de desilusión…** – ¿o tú no?**

**- Es lo que más he deseado en toda la noche**… – se contestó; e instante seguido, Terruce la besó nuevamente; y para demostrarle lo nervioso que lo tenía, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, y con el acercamiento, otra vez como inconsciente escudo de defensa, ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho porque pudo percibirlo claramente.

Más aún así, la rubia correspondió al beso demandante, y automáticamente sus dedos fueron abriendo uno a uno los botones de la camisa, mientras que él ya le había ganado a desabrochar su falda que cayó pesadamente al suelo cuando el joven abandonó la boca y se separó un poco, para ir descendiendo por el delgado cuello y sus manos yendo camino arriba por el interior de la blusa, encontrándose en cierto punto, con unas amigas cintas anudadas que se le dijeron adiós al momento de ser jaladas, consiguiendo con eso, que se dejara de hacer presión al frente y en donde con urgencia, las manos de Terruce fueron a dar, para que primero abriera los metales de la blusa, luego, irse deshaciendo de la prenda exterior y al final, la estorbosa interior, dejándose al descubierto lo que le tuvo atormentado por un buen tiempo y donde el tamaño, cuando el castaño se posó en ellos, no le defraudó ya que en su mente, algo muy similar, se los imaginó.

Pero de sólo recordar lo mucho que lo hubieron torturado, pues, se desquitó, y sin compasión alguna, los apretó haciendo que por el dolor, la rubia gimiera, se separara, lo mirara, y él, inocentemente se disculpara… – **Lo siento, pero tú tuviste la culpa**. – Sin embargo, Terruce sonrió porque rápidamente la vio cubrirse sus partes lastimadas con sus propias manos, y aún más de la cara de sorpresa que ella le dedicó porque reconoció que ni cuenta se dio cuando la desnudó.

Para cubrir el pudor, el castaño levemente se agachó, tomó la manta con que anteriormente estuviera tapada y se la pasó por los hombros, a lo que ella no dudó en cobijarse, y por su hecho, él le dejó un beso en la frente y le dijo tiernamente… – **Tú me dirás cuando estés lista**.

Ella ni tardía diría… – **Sólo… ¿podrías darte la vuelta para que yo**… – le señaló el camastro; y el castaño entendió, asintió y obedeció; pero pudo escuchar cuando la joven se sentó y luego se acostó, pero antes de todo esto, Coral se deshizo de sus últimas prendas y cuando se sintió segura pudo indicarle… **– Ya puedes girarte.**

En cambio Terruce no lo hizo de momento, sino que también se tomó su tiempo en deshacerse de su atuendo y como sabía que ella no lo estaba mirando, lo hizo con toda libertad.

Minutos después se sentó a su lado, giró la cabeza, la miró tapada de pies a cabeza y ocupando la misma posición cuando durmieron un rato. Así que, con lentitud, él se fue acomodando para quedar completamente acostado boca arriba y observándola de reojo, de vez en cuando.

De ese modo el castaño estuvo pensando por unos instantes; y ya después, decidido, levantó su mano derecha, fue al borde de la manta, comenzó a bajarla y conforme lo hacía, la iba dejando al descubierto y notando que ella yacía con los ojos cerrados y se mordía un labio debido a los nervios que se hicieron presentes.

Entonces él, como primer paso, levantó su brazo izquierdo para pasarlo por encima y ofrecérselo como almohada donde ella no lo desairó y aprovechó para acercarse a él, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello y fundirse en un abrazo, mientras que el joven con su mano derecha le acariciaba la mejilla.

Luego la sujetó de la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para ejecutar el segundo acto, que fue besarla y conforme lo hacía, el castaño tomó ventaja de la entrega en el beso de ella, para ir descubriéndola poco a poco, después poner su mano sobre su piel y acariciarla recorriendo centímetro a centímetro su curvilíneo cuerpo.

Por su parte Coral no lo sentía, porque estaba tan entretenida disfrutando los besos que le proporcionaban, que para ella, no había otra cosa más excitante que esos labios y lengua que se introducía en su boca y que era la culpable de hacerla gemir al sentir atinadas punzadas en cierta parte de ella. Pero en ésta ocasión, fue una mano la que la hizo brincar, desbaratar el beso y así poder exclamar abiertamente el estímulo que le despertaron.

Cuando abrió los ojos para ver al responsable que le provocó aquella increíble sensación y pedirle más, él ya había cambiado de posición y ahora descansaba ligeramente apoyado en medio de ella y le miraba fija y profundamente;

Frente a su gesto serio, la joven preguntaría… – **¿Qué pasa?**

Como contestación, el castaño se aproximó con lentitud a la rubia; y al estar cerca de su boca, apoyó un labio, la acarició con su lengua consiguiendo con eso dos cosas, una: que se revolotearan las mariposas y no precisamente en el estómago, y dos: que al arquear ella la espalda percibiera la excitación de él, que con un guiño le pidió su autorización para llevar a cabo la tercera acción.

Por instantes se miraron y lentamente ella fue asintiendo en indicación de que estaba lista, a lo que tenía una idea, venía a continuación; entonces él quedamente le dijo… – **Pero antes, di que me perdonas por ser el causante del dolor que vas a sentir**.

La joven sonrió porque sí, ya Luna se lo había explicado. – **Está bien. Te perdono, pero**… – se hizo de lado y el beso que él pretendía darle, cayó sobre su oído para claramente escuchar…

**- Dime**.

La rubia tomó su rostro, lo obligó a mirarla para peticionarle… – **¿Tú prometes que después del dolor, será sólo placer?**

Él honestamente le aclararía conforme le acariciaba la cara… – **Tal vez no la primera vez, porque será un poco incómodo para ti**… – la rubia sonrió y siguió poniendo atención… **– en cambio, tienes mi palabra que conforme pase el tiempo, juntos, iremos averiguando otros más y mayores placeres, ¿te gusta mi promesa?**

**- Sí**… – y acto seguido, ella con suma exigencia, se posesionó de su boca y él no sólo la abasteció de los besos que le demandaban sino que la surtió de muchas caricias, no dejando un espacio libre en el cuerpo sin haber sido recorrido, ¡bueno! ni el más apreciado y escondido rinconcito se salvó, y ese fue el principal para prevenirlo y que no se sorprendiera mucho cuando él llegara a descargar, ahí, su provisión.

Entonces como ya había urgencia de entrega, el joven hizo su último anuncio diciendo que ya había llegado el momento de ocupar su debido lugar. Ella que había gozado de las caricias proporcionadas, aceptó y en cuestión de segundos, se preparó tanto mental como corporalmente para recibir la introducción de él, que conforme iba avanzando lentamente hacia el centro de aquella cálida y virginal cavidad, se sorprendió porque ningún reclamo escuchó, sólo, lo que sus gestos expresaban; así que sin abandonarla, se detuvo y quiso saber… – **¿Estás bien?**

La joven al escuchar su voz abrió los ojos, trató de controlar su agitada respiración para responderle… **– Sí**.

La consternación en él al preguntarle... – **¿Te lastimé mucho?**... – hizo que la rubia valientemente le contestara…

**- No… lo estabas haciendo… muy bien**.

Eso lo llenó de ego y sonriente, cuestionaría… – **¿Prosigo entonces?**

La joven cerró los ojos en señal de "Si", además de advertirle… –** Pase… lo que pase… no vuelvas… a detenerte…**

**- Tienes mi palabra que no lo haré**… – y al sentir que ella movió la cadera en indicación de que continuara, eso lo contaminó de emoción y el joven retomó nueva y lentamente su actividad prometiéndose interiormente que pronto le cambiaría ese gesto de dolor por uno totalmente placentero, el mismo que ella le había hecho sentir desde el momento que aceptó entregarle su cuerpo y que era justo el que tenía bajo su merced y que por nada del mundo lo dejaría insatisfecho.

Así que para llevarla a donde él quería llegar, le hablaría… – **Coral…** – ella momentáneamente abrió los ojos, y él le pediría… **– No dejes de mirarme**… – los dos gimieron al movimiento de él que seguía diciendo… **– te aseguro que**… – los dos jadearon… **– juntos lo lograremos…** – y la rubia asintió y obedeció porque no lo perdió más de vista y esa excitación expresada en él acompañada de sus movimientos constantes, le gustó, haciéndola encender por dentro y unirse a él con el vaivén de sus caderas; más de pronto, la rubia perdió, porque cerró los ojos fuertemente y exclamó al sentir que algo interior estallaba en ella.

Pero para apagar sus jadeos, el joven se apoderó de su boca y con más embates, él corrió y la alcanzó.

**- - 28 - -**

Después de otro día y medio viajando en tren, ahora el grupo de jóvenes se les veía trepados en una ruidosa carreta jalada por dos delgados caballos mientras transitaban una angosta vereda de terracería ubicada entre frondosos árboles y altísimas montañas donde en su punta, todavía había nieve.

En la parte trasera del casi destartalado vehículo, estaba Terruce, que sentado con las piernas colgando, iba recorriendo con cierto interés el paisaje que tenía a su alrededor. En eso una sonrisa apareció en su rosto cuando su mirada se posó en una manada de ciervos, donde unos, conforme comían del mojado césped verde, otros, debido al traqueteo producido por las llantas de madera, levantaban sus cabezas en señal de alerta. Sin embargo pronto comprendió el por qué; y es que Jack y Peter saltaron de la carreta con las claras intenciones de cazarlos.

De pronto un desesperado y haciendo eco por todo el lugar… – **¡Corran por sus vidas!.**.. – por parte de Coral, los ahuyentó, bueno, hasta el pobre castaño quiso hacerlo al grito dado que también casi le revienta los tímpanos.

No obstante no pudo evitar reír cuando los jóvenes se devolvieron a ella amenazantes… – **¡Mejor corre por la tuya porque lo pagarás caro!**.

Terruce sólo alcanzó a ver cuando la rubia saltó cerca de su lado y emprendió veloz carrera en zigzagueantes direcciones tratando de evitar ser atrapada por los dos jóvenes, aunque lamentablemente sólo logró esquivarlos por un par de minutos, porque Jack fue más veloz y finalmente la atrapó, mandándola al césped húmedo y montándose sobre de ella para torturarla picándole toscamente las costillas haciendo que conforme la joven se reventaba en risas, pataleaba agresiva intentando zafarse de su agresor, hasta que la escucharon pedir… – **¡Ya no más!**

**- ¡Di que te rindes!**

**- ¡Sí, me rindo! ¡pero ya no más por favor!**... – y después de decir eso, el joven moreno se puso de pie y le ayudó a ella que mientras caminaba en dirección a su transporte se iba limpiando el pasto pegado en sus ropas.

Sin embargo cuando la rubia llegó, a pesar de fingir una sonrisa, en los ojos de Terruce se expresó la molestia y optó por desviar la mirada hacia otro punto del hermoso paisaje que tenía enfrente para serenarse, así mismo como Luna se lo había recomendado desde que vio que su ceño se frunció a partir de cuando Coral cayó al césped y Jack lo hizo encima de ella, además de que la trigueña le hubo recordado… –** No te olvides que primero somos familia**.

A él no le faltaron ganas de "recordarle" también… **– Sí, pero ella es mi mujer**… – sólo que era secreto lo sucedido entre castaño y rubia ¿o no?

Pero como esos eran sus típicos juegos y Terruce no lo sabía, conforme se retomaba el camino a casa, después de disculparse, Coral se lo explicó y le prometió comportarse para la próxima vez. Entonces desechándose a un lado el amargo momento para el castaño, los jóvenes volvieron a seguirla pasando bien; y para hacer el viaje más ameno, Peter y Jack sacaron un par de armónicas y los ambientaron con sus notas producidas.

Así transcurrió una hora; y antes de que la carreta cruzara un puente sobre un extenso y profundo río, los hermanos Jack y Luna se bajaron del transporte prometiéndose ver al día siguiente. Pero cuando se despidieron del castaño, Jack se le acercó, le extendió su mano y le dijo… – **Bienvenido a mi país, Yanqui**.

Terruce la aceptó y simplemente respondería… – **Gracias. **

Con discreción Coral, que lo miraba, sonreía del desconcierto que se había apoderado en la cara de Terruce; pero la joven aguardó su explicación hasta después de que sus hermanos se perdieron por el espeso bosque, y ellos reiniciaron el camino. Sin embargo el castaño no aguantó para preguntar con cierto sarcasmo… – **Coral, si mis conocimientos en Geografía no me fallan, seguimos dentro de Estados Unidos, ¿o no?**

La joven asintió con la cabeza y también dijo… – **Sí.**

**- Entonces aclárame, ¿qué país es éste?**

De su "ignorancia" no sólo la rubia rió sino también Peter y el conductor que era un hombre bonachón y de barba muy larga; entonces el castaño volvió a fruncir el ceño y molesto se giró a verlos haciendo que ella se levantara de su lugar para ir a sentarse a su lado; ahí, le tomó la mano y le informaría.. – **Acabamos de entrar a Territorio Indio y por lo mismo… peligroso.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

En lo que ella le señalaba el inicio del puente que cruzaban, el dueño de la carreta le compartiría… – **Los nativos de esta área todavía no reconocen al gobierno norteamericano; así que para ellos, esto es su país, es su tierra, son sus dominios, ellos rigen.**

**- Pero**…

Coral mirándolo, le hizo la cuestión… – **¿No diferenciaste su color de piel y rasgos o no quisiste ponerle atención ni tomarle importancia?**

**- Bueno**… – el castaño titubeó un momento porque fue obvio que sí lo notó; sin embargo, a él le interesaría… **– y el idioma, ¿dónde lo aprendieron?**

Con la interrogante, ella se incomodó un poco y apenada agachó la cabeza; pero como era amigo y su pareja, le confiaría… – **La madre del padre de Jack y Luna, fue mancillada por un blanco.**

Con una expresión aberrante Terruce la interrumpió porque quiso confirmación… – **¿Descienden de…?**

**- Sí**… – ahora fue turno de ella para seguir hablando… **– y a pesar de que el hombre aquel se la "llevó a vivir con él", ellos**… – Jack, Luna y los demás… **– siguen renegando mucho de nosotros.**

**- ¡Vaya! Pero**… – él tenía más preguntas… **– contéstame esto, si tú vives en Sacramento ¿por qué Los Andrew nunca dieron contigo? ¡Ese es territorio nacional!**

La rubia respondería… – **Porque yo… no vivo allá.**

**- Mi hermana fue adoptada por ellos**.

Peter bromeó diciendo Coral todo lo contrario… – **No es cierto, sólo me**…

Terry lo afirmaría…** – ¡Sí! Te llaman hermana, o sea, te consideran parte de ellos.**

**- Así es, porque**… – ella se removió; y mirando hacia el precipicio, le apuntó. **– El día que los conocí, salvé a su hermano pequeño del río**. – Terruce perdió sus ojos en la profundidad del cañón… **– y ellos han sido muy agradecidos conmigo.**

**- Pero por la manera que te protegen…**

**- Es como su pago a lo que yo hice por ellos.**

**- Pero es más por lo que sigues haciendo por ellos, Señorita Wise**.

La joven sonrió halagada y expresaría…** – Gracias, Señor Harrison**.

Terrruce se quedó largamente muy pensativo recordando todo lo vivido a lado de aquel par; y a él, algo le traicionó porque opinaría en voz alta… – **¿Y se consideran salvajes?**

El conductor sacándolo de su letargo completaría… – **Cuando nosotros lo somos más que ellos, joven, porque invadimos su tierra y a la mala, se las hemos estado quitando; así que los blancos somos los responsables de despertar la ira en los rojos**… – y el castaño miró a la rubia y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Y en silencio, los pasajeros siguieron el camino a casa, escuchándose simplemente el rodar de las llantas; pero a un zangoloteo de la carreta, el castaño pasó un brazo por los hombros de la rubia y ésta no perdió oportunidad de recostarse sobre su pecho y los dos posaron sus miradas hacia el horizonte, y juntos, disfrutaron de la espléndida puesta del sol.

. . .

Habían estado tan cómodos sus brazos que ella perdió consciencia entre ellos, y al parecer, él también estaba disfrutando el tenerla tan cerca y sentir su calor que, los dos se habían quedado dormidos y abrieron los ojos, cuando Peter, saltando a tierra indicaría… – **Hemos llegado a casa**.

Terruce lo primero que hizo fue recorrer el lugar y distinguir, desde donde estaba parado hasta lo que su vista alcanzaba a ver al fondo, una extensa hilera de casas; luego carruajes transitando sobre la avenida, caballos amarrados afuera de un par de cantinas, chiquillos todavía jugando en la calle y demás transeúntes.

En seguida se puso de pie, tomó sus pertenencias y también brincó abajo; al estar en lo firme, aguardó por su chica, y cuando la vio lista para descender, con mucha confianza, la tomó de la cintura y con hábil movimiento, la bajó; pero antes de soltarla, los dos aprovecharon que ya era de noche y se dieron un rápido beso en los labios.

Después tomados de la mano, agradecieron al carretero por su amabilidad de haber ido a esperarlos y traerlos hasta casa; luego y conforme lo miraban partir, Coral le hizo a Terruce de su conocimiento… – **Caminaremos un poco para llegar a casa.**

**- Está bien. Así desencuerdo las piernas, aunque, ¿está muy lejos?**

**- Bueno…** – Coral debía ser sincera… **– la casa está en las afueras del pueblo, como otra hora**.

Él que le dolía todo el cuerpo debido a lo pesado del viaje, alentaría… – **¿Y no habrá algún servicio que nos lleve para no caminar tanto?**

Ella, que se había olvidado de la cuna aristocrática de la que descendía el castaño, con pena, negó con la cabeza y diría… – **Nadie se arriesga a ir hasta allá.**

**- Bueno…** – el joven se resignó… **– si no hay de otra**… – y tomó su maleta y le ayudó a ella con la suya.

La rubia para pagar su amable gesto, en lo que empezaban a caminar en dirección al Este comentaba… – **En cuanto estemos en casa, sobre la estufa pondré mucha agua a calentar para que te tomes una ducha**. – Terruce sonrió de la franqueza de la chica, la tomó de la mano y se la besó para agradecerle su hospitalidad.

Y entre pláticas, saludos de vecinos con los que se llegaban a cruzar, caminaron por la acera apenas dos cuadras porque, a su encuentro salió un coatí que brincó de inmediato a los brazos de Coral y ésta lo llamaría… – **¡Clin!**

Pero al parecer el animalito le reclamaba seriamente algo. De pronto, dos chiquillas como de 10 años aparecieron al doblar la esquina y también fueron a su encuentro. – **¡Coral!.**.. – y la rubia como pudo, las abrazó a las dos; y cuando divisaron al fuereño… – **¿Tú eres Terruce?**... – lo apuntó una y él dijo…

**- A sus pies, Madame**… – y tomó la manita de la chiquilla y como todo un caballero se la besó, logrando con eso que la niña se ruborizara por completo.

La otra que se reía tímidamente, informaba… – **En cuanto vimos a Peter entrar por la puerta salimos a encontrarte.**

**- ¿Mamá y Papá ya están en casa?**... – preguntó la rubia con interés.

**- Sí, y llegaron justo para cenar…** – dijo la primera pequeña presentada y quitó una maleta de la mano del castaño mientras que la otra chiquilla…

**- A mí no me saludó**… – le reclamó y coqueta le estiró la mano.

Terruce sonrió y diría… – **Mil disculpas, Mi Lady**. – Y como pago por su falta, le besó las dos manitas.

Presumida comenzó a gritar… – **¡A mí me dio dos!**. – Y ya estaba por emprender carrera cuando se regresó para… **– Yo también le ayudo**… – y le arrebató el equipaje de él, que por su gesto Coral sonrió, lo tomó del brazo y lo invitó a continuar.

De pronto el castaño recordaría… – **Un momento, ¿Acaso no dijiste que tu casa estaba a las afueras del pueblo?**

Ella soltó la carcajada diciéndole… – **Sólo era para ver tu cara**.

Él, atrapando un cairel suelto, se lo jaló y le dijo… – **Muy simpática**… – y se unió a las risas de ella. Empero al divisar la puerta de la casa por donde las chiquillas ingresaban, cuestionaría con asombro… **– ¿Ahí vives?**

La joven sonriendo apenada porque le estaba vacilando, se excusaría… – **Fue una broma…** – y se separó porque él la amenazó con golpearla; entonces la chica al emprender carrera, llegó hasta la rejilla; y ahí ofreciéndole el paso dijo… **– Bienvenido al Hogar Walter.**

**- ¿Walter?**... – replicó él con extrañeza y ella…

**- La casa de mis padres.**

**- Ya**… – y al estar adentro, él cerró, y nuevamente tomados de la mano, caminaron el pasillo y el castaño aspiró el aroma de las flores de un muy buen cuidado jardín que olía a pasto recién mojado y antes de ingresar, admiró la fachada de la casa y a pesar de estar cobijados por la noche, podía verse que de toda esa área, era la mejorcita y no le falló cuando al estar dentro, observó el buen gusto de la decoración interior en un estilo Reina Mary. La joven por supuesto se la ofreció.

**- Espero te sientas como en casa.**

**- Ya lo creo**… – él expresó.

**- Ven**… – la rubia lo tomó de la mano… **– acompáñame a la sala**… – y lo jaló; y al estar allá… **– Espérame aquí**… – lo sentó… **– en lo que voy a buscar a Mamá**.

Aquél únicamente le asintió a su novia porque… – **¿De dónde salió todo esto?**... – se preguntó a sí mismo analizando todo a su alrededor; en eso algo le llamó la atención, se puso de pie y fue hacia una vitrina y ahí… **– Apuesto a que el duque paga lo que pidan por esto**… – que era nada menos un vestido muy parecido a lo original de su mismísima excelencia; pero unos carraspeos lo hicieron girarse y decir… **– Buenas noches.**

**- Buenas noches.**

**- ¡Papá!**... – la rubia apareció por otra sala y corrió a los brazos del hombre que gustoso la recibió expresando…

**- ¡Hija! ¿cuándo llegaste?**... – y le dio un beso en la frente conforme la abrazaba y ella le respondía…

**- Lo vamos haciendo. Mira**… – se separó; y muy alegre dijo… **– te presento a Terruce, ¡el hijo de Miss Baker!**

**- Tanto gusto, Señor Walter**… – el castaño extendió su mano y se la aceptaron.

**- El gusto es mío. Toda mi familia hemos tenido el placer de conocer a su madre que no sólo es una talentosa actriz sino una maravillosa mujer**.

Terruce inclinó la cabeza para agradecer… – **Muy complacido**. – Pero ahí el castaño se dio cuenta de que a pesar de sus comodidades, eran las personas más sencillas que nunca conoció; y si le sorprendió el trato del padre para con la rubia, con la madre, se desbarataron en besos, abrazos y chipileos.

Y luego con él contándole infinidad de cosas acerca de su progenitora, pero lo que le llamó la atención y lo hizo tragarse un pedazo de carne fue cuando mientras cenaban, la mujer le decía a Coral conforme la acariciaba la cara… – **Mi niña, puedo ver a través de tus ojos que ahora sí ya eres toda una mujer.**

**- ¿Por qué dices eso, Mamá?**... – la joven le preguntó rápidamente tomando un poco de agua.

**- Porque yo a tu edad, ¡ni loca me arriesgaba a irme sola a la enorme ciudad!**

**- ¡Ah!**... – dijeron, increíblemente, al mismo tiempo los dos jóvenes.

Empero como el viaje había sido sumamente agotador, escudando su cansancio y que estaban en el pueblo, Terruce se despidió para ir a hospedarse a un hotel; por supuesto los padres de la rubia no se lo permitieron y le pidieron a Peter conducirlo a una habitación; y en lo que caminaban por el pasillo, al castaño se le notificaría… – **Mañana, es día de llevar provisiones a la reserva. Si te levantas temprano, eres bienvenido a unirte con nosotros.**

**- Gracias, pero ¿Coral también irá?**... – preguntó el visitante.

Peter no dudó en vacilarlo cuando llegaron a la puerta de su recámara… – **No, porque si ella va, no podré enseñarte y presentarte a gusto a unas amigas mías.**

La rubia estaba justo detrás de él y al hermano espantó cuando primero le dio un coscorrón y después le dijo… – **¡Deberías de apurarte con la escuela, en lugar de estar pensando en chicas!**. – Y por el gesto de Peter, Terruce y Coral se echaron a reír. Luego el menor se alejó y al quedar la pareja sola, la joven quiso saber… – **¿Te gustaría ir mañana con nosotros?**

**- Por supuesto.**

**- Bueno, entonces descansa. Un buen baño de agua caliente te pondrá a dormir como una roca**. – Por instantes los dos se miraron, pero ella se acercó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla que fue correspondido y desearse… **– Bonitos sueños**.

Él le guiñó un ojo y con toda honestidad, le anunciaría… – **Me voy a dormir.**

**- Sí, ya mañana será otro gran día**… – y ambos se sonrieron a modo de despedida.

Continuará


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días ** 30 de Abril y 1 de Mayo de 2011.**

**. . .**

**- - 29 - -**

El nuevo día tenía 6 horas de haber llegado y mientras él terminaba con su arreglo, afuera un fuerte escándalo le hizo ir a la ventana de su habitación; allá, recorrió las cortinas y desde su lugar, divisó hacia abajo a un grupo de hombres que cargaban con diversas provisiones dos carretas estacionadas sobre la avenida.

Pero cuando Terruce vio salir el sol, sonrió, se giró sobre su eje y caminó hacia donde había dejado su equipaje, y de entre unos de los compartimentos, sacó un par de guantes y buscó apresuradamente la puerta y salió, encontrándose en el pasillo a un Peter somnoliento que conforme caminaba, se estiraba a todo lo que daba en busca del cuarto privado.

**- Buenos días**… – saludó sonriente el castaño.

**- Buen día…** – le respondió seguido de un exagerado bostezo, pero además al verlo debidamente vestido… **– ¿qué acaso no dormiste?**

**- Las horas reglamentarias…** – fue la respuesta de Terruce.

El jovencito se quejaría… – **Yo sería muy feliz si lo hiciera todo el día**… – y otro descarado bostezo dejó escapar.

Y al castaño no le quedó más que reírse del flojo casanova y comentar… – **No creo que a las chicas les guste verte en esa facha.**

**- ¡¿Chicas?! ¿Dijiste chicas?**

El muchachuelo despertó con eso, además de seguir escuchando… – **Prometiste presentarme unas**… – también Terruce coqueteó.

Peter le completaría… – **¡Y espera a que las veas!**… – y de rápido se metió al baño dejando al castaño sonriendo de su acción.

Instante después el visitante retomó su andar hacia la planta baja y cuando recorría la sala, la señora Walter salió a su encuentro para también desearle… –** Buenos días, joven Terruce.**

**- Buenos días, Madame, pero por favor, sólo llámame Terruce.**

**- No, no podría hacer eso; sé de su procedencia y…**

**- Sí, pero si el ser el hijo de un duque me está causando inconvenientes… **

**- Lo lamento, no quise producírselos.**

**- Y no lo hace, sólo no me trate con tanta formalidad, por favor.**

**- Está bien**… – la noble mujer sonrió corrigiendo… **– Terruce**. – Pero al ver que éste miraba hacia la puerta con cierta urgencia, le preguntaría… **– ¿Irá con los chicos?**

El castaño se giró a verla y sonriente le dedicaría un… – **Sí.**

**- Bueno, entonces apuraré el desayuno para que puedan tomarlo antes de que partan.**

**- Gracias**… – y la anfitriona se dio la vuelta hacia la cocina y Terruce hacia el exterior.

Y allá, trepada en la cima del cargamento sobre la carreta, estaba la siempre intrépida Coral que vestía muy vaquera y que al ver al castaño le saludaría desde arriba… – **Buenos días**.

Él además de sonreírle… – **Buen día**… – le respondió a ella y a los hombres en general que le miraban con extrañeza al notar lo elegante de su presencia. Entonces el castaño se ofrecería… – **¿Quieres que te ayude?**... – al ver que le aventaban pequeñas cajitas y la rubia les iba dando acomodo.

**- Ya casi está todo listo**… – y en ese lapso la joven recibió otras dos más, les dio su lugar y comenzó a descender siendo él el que estuviera pendiente y que al estar a su altura, le estiró la mano y la ayudó a bajar. Cuando la tuvo cerca, Coral poniendo sus manos sobre sus brazos, se aproximó, lo besó y al terminar… **– Espero hayas dormido bien**.

Terry usando el doble sentido diría… – **No tanto como me hubiese gustado**.

Por su comentario, ella le hizo la señal de que los demás oían, pero nadie les hizo caso, hasta que otro vaquero apareció preguntando… – **¿Hay algo más para subir, Señorita Wise?**

**- No, Patrick. Ya pueden amarrarlo todo**… – y tomando la mano del novio… **– Vamos a desayunar para partir de inmediato.**

**- ¿A dónde llevan todo esto?**... – preguntó Terruce con interés conforme se dejaba guiar.

**- Con la familia Maidu**… – le contestó ella.

Él, ignorante de quiénes eran, sólo respondería… – **¡Ah! está bien**… – e ingresaron a la casa, dejando afuera a que los hombres terminaran con el cargamento, y ellos se dispusieron a tomar sus alimentos.

Media hora después, la caravana emprendió camino seguido de un grupo de diez humanos montados a caballo y entre ellos iban Peter, Coral y Terruce que se le iba informando… – **El Señor Wise era el encargado de provisionar a los amerindios; entonces al heredarles su almacén a mis padres, les recomendó muchísimo continuar haciendo su labor humanitaria que es llevarla a cabo cada mes**.

Terruce preguntaría… –** Pero, ¿por qué tú tienes su apellido y no el de Los Walter?**

**- Porque el nombre de su esposa era Coral Wise; y recuerdo que la primera vez que me vio, que fue cuando llegamos aquí precisamente y en compañía de Peter entramos a su tienda a comprar comida, el buen hombre actuó como si hubiese visto un fantasma, sólo que corrió hacia a mí; y tomándome de los hombros, me analizó fijamente por un buen rato, después y sin decirme nada me abrazó muy fuerte, y mi hermano y yo nos mirábamos sorprendidos porque le oímos llorar con mucho sentimiento. Cuando se separó, se disculpó conmigo diciéndome: "Eres idéntica a ella. Es como si estuviera viendo dos gotas de agua, sólo que tú en miniatura"**

Y en eso el caballo de Coral se alebrestó un poco y le hizo detener su relato para que ella pudiera tomar controlar de la situación, y a la necesidad de emprender galope, Terruce hizo lo mismo para seguir escuchando cuando se detuvieron… – **Al contársele de mi orfandad, de él surgió la idea el de rebautizarme y propuso que llevara el nombre de su mujer; además de que mi padrino, al heredarme en vida todo el patrimonio de Coral Wise, necesitaría la legalidad de un nombre para poder tener acceso a ello y…**

**- … a cualquier hora que desees**… – completó el castaño la frase comprendiendo que esos eran requerimientos necesarios.

**- Así es**… – y los dos se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa; entonces ella… **– ¿Unas carreras?**... – y él dijo Sí arriendo a la par a los cuadrúpedos.

Después de unas millas de distancia la pareja aguardó por los demás; y aprovechando que estaban a solas, Terruce emparejó su caballo con el de Coral y ella, al comprender su deseo, hizo su parte y buscándose se obsequiaron un beso por demás excitante.

Al separarse y ver al grupo aproximarse, castaño y rubia retomaron su cabalgata y minutos transcurridos, Terruce divisó una solitaria y abandonada casa; ella que seguía su dirección le compartiría… – **Esa es la casa donde viví por un tiempo, ¿quieres ir a visitarla?**... – le invitó y él por supuesto, aceptó.

Pero antes de que emprendieran galope, uno de sus acompañantes le recordaría con cierto temor… – **Señorita Wise, sólo no se tarde, porque ya sabe que los centinelas nos pueden rodear pronto, y si usted no viene con nosotros… **

**- No se preocupe, Señor Montes**… – la joven le interrumpió. **– En seguida les alcanzamos**… – y el par se alejó de ellos.

Pasados unos instantes de galopar, se detuvieron justo a la entrada de la propiedad; ahí descendieron, amarraron sus caballos e ingresaron a la vivienda. Al estar dentro, Coral le llevó por un pequeño tour y donde no podía falta su anécdota de cuando cayó en aquel hoyo, y se compartiría lo siguiente cuando el castaño, azorado, hubo preguntado… – **¿La casa está montada sobre una mina de oro?**

Ella riéndose le respondería… – **¡De oro por supuesto que no! por eso el grupo de los 49, surgido en la locura aquella, ¡la abandonó! porque en toda esta tierra no lo encontraron. Entonces cuando Estados Unidos adquirió California por parte de México, limitó y dejó esta casa dentro del territorio indio al considerarla infértil.**

**- ¡Vaya, qué considerados!**... – el toque sarcástico del castaño no pudo faltar.

Entonces la rubia, tomándolo de la mano, le pediría… – **¿Nos vamos? Porque, a pesar de que son amigos míos, con todos son muy hostiles.**

**- Entiendo**… – y diciendo esto, los novios se giraron y salieron para seguir su trayecto.

Y como el vaquero le anunciara a Coral, ya un grupo de guerreros los esperaban al frente, pero en cuanto vieron a la rubia, sólo le levantaron la mano, se giraron y se marcharon. Y así entre más información y admirando los hermosos valles llegaron a una cabaña que era el centro de acopio y donde ya la gente los esperaba para que les fuera entregada su porción alimentaria mensual.

Así que mientras los trabajadores se encargaban de eso, Coral se reunía con un grupo de mujeres que le mostraban sus trabajos elaborados, y nuevamente Terruce que seguía a su lado investigaría… – **¿Ellas son las que elaboran todo esto?**... – reconoció los collares, los vestidos y demás artesanías.

**- Así es; yo sólo me dedico a vendérselos; y lo que pagan por ellos, lo invierten en consumibles o lo que más necesiten.**

**- ¿Y ellas hicieron lo que le llevaste a mi madre?**... – volvió a cuestionar mirándolo todo.

**- No, eso sí lo hice yo, claro, con ayuda de ellas**… – la rubia acarició el rostro de una chiquilla.

**- ¿Y únicamente por eso fuiste a Nueva York?**... – Terruce notó el cariño profesado tanto de una como de la otra.

**- Además de hacer algunas compras, visité a la Señorita Pony y Hermana María, que al perder su hogar en Indiana, un buen samaritano les ayudó y ahora están a cargo de otra casa hogar. **

**- ¿Tú?**... – cuestionó el castaño y ella negó con la cabeza.

**- Mi padrino, el señor Alexander Wise.**

Y de entre ese grupo que rodeaba a Coral, un pequeño apareció y a Terruce le ofreció un lindo atrapa sueños; él se puso de cuclillas para preguntarle… **– ¿Tú lo hiciste?**... – pero el chiquito miró a la rubia y una de las mujeres le hizo la pregunta y el niño asintió con la cabeza positivamente. El castaño, aceptando el obsequio, le dijo… **– Gracias**… – y como respuesta el amigable ser, le sonrió.

**- - 30 - -**

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando terminaron la repartición de provisiones. Y como ya hacía hambre, Jack con un grupo de hombres llegaron con un venado, y las mujeres de inmediato se pusieron a prepararlo para asarlo a las brazas. Pero sólo un rato estuvieron degustando porque Terruce, a pesar del delicioso olor que desprendía, no muy confiado le entraba a la carne; entonces la rubia al ver su renuencia, se excusó diciendo que ya era la hora de regresar a casa.

Al momento de verla que se ponía de pie, el grupo de hombres, que estaba bajo su cargo, prontamente hicieron lo mismo, y como ya todo estaba en las carretas, se montaron en ellas, demás caballos, se despidieron e iniciaron su marcha.

Empero antes de cruzar los linderos enemigos, Coral invitó a Terruce a ir a otro lugar muy especial y lo hicieron después de despedirse de sus compañeros y pedir a Peter informara a sus padres de su retraso.

Luego de galopar un par de millas, redujeron la velocidad y la rubia le indicó al castaño, el lugar apropiado por donde cruzar el extenso río. Al llegar al otro lado, no muy lejos de ahí, se divisó otra cabaña y se dirigieron allá relatándose… – **El día que conocí a Naye y a Tavo, fue justamente aquí cuando salvé a Venado de las marañas de este río.**

**- ¿A quién?**... – preguntó Terruce no dando con ninguno de ellos.

**- A Isi, el hermano menor de Jack y Luna como los conoces tú y cuando están fuera de su país.**

**- ¿Y esa vivienda de quién es?**... – se miró hacia ese punto.

**- Mía**. – Y conforme se giraban para ir allá, se compartiría… **– El padre de mis amigos me regaló este pedazo de tierra por salvar a su hijo; y luego con ayuda de ellos, construimos este espacio para convivir.**

**- Aquí es donde te la pasas todo el tiempo**… – se aseveró.

**- Sí, o si no en la aldea con toda la familia.**

**- Ahora me explico porqué nadie da contigo.**

**- Porque aquí no se entra fácilmente; o si lo hacen…**

**- Ya no salen**… – completó Terruce recordando la cara de miedo en los trabajadores y logrando que con su comentario la rubia soltara tremenda carcajada por su nato sarcasmo.

**- Así es.**

Pero antes de descender de los caballos, se admiró la casita construida de gruesos maderos sobre la planicie rodeada de riachuelos y entre unos frondosos árboles.

**- ¿Te gusta?**... – preguntó Coral siendo la primera en bajar del animal.

**- Muy linda, muy**… – Terruce calló su calificativo.

Ella, sonriente, le ayudó diciendo… – **Íntima…** – él la miró y con la cabeza dijo sí.

Y en lo que la rubia dirigía sus pasos a la entrada, Terruce descendió del caballo, lo tomó de las riendas y después de atrapar en el camino el de la joven, fue a amarrarlos. Luego siguió la vereda que ella tomara, sólo que evitó escalar los peldaños, y sosteniéndose de un poste, subió directo al porche.

Al empujar la puerta, lo primero que le llamó la atención, fueron los muros tapizados de pieles de diversos animales.

**- Esos son trofeos de Jack**… – le informó ella que salía de lo que era la cocina y le ofrecía agua en un jarro de barro que se aceptó y que mientras se bebía se siguió observando: una chimenea, el comedor que constaba de una mesita con cuatro sillas; la sala, siendo el sofá, un tronco partido por la mitad, y de sillones, dos pedazos redondos de la misma madera, todo muy bien pulido y tapizado de piel. Al fondo, había dos puertas juntas, lo que podía pensarse eran las habitaciones.

Pero el silencio se rompería cuando él preguntara… – **¿Y no sientes miedo por las noches?**

Coral sonrió con la pregunta hecha. – **No, porque nunca he estado sola; además no es peligroso.**

**- ¿Ni por el acecho de algún animal?**... – volvió a cuestionar Terruce que se había ido a parar cerca de la ventana y allá recibió la misma negativa mientras miraba hacia fuera.

Ella recordando el motivo, le preguntaría… – **¿Tienes hambre? En la alacena tengo quesos, pan, vino y otros embutidos. Ya si quieres pescado podemos salir a atrapar algunos en el río**. – El castaño estuvo de acuerdo con la última propuesta y observó cuando la rubia fue a una de las paredes y de ahí bajó una caña hecha a mano, y excusadamente… **– Ésta es regalo de Jack por mi cumpleaños**... – le informó antes de que pensara otra cosa y a él se la entregó. Luego la joven se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, tomó una cacerola de aluminio y de la alacena una latita de embutido para usarlo como carnada.

Ya debidamente equipados salieron y redondearon la casita por la parte de atrás, y no caminaron ni cien pasos cuando llegaron a un lindo estanque ofreciéndose el castaño en hacer todo.

Y mientras él comenzaba a preparar la caña, ella se sentaba sobre el césped teniendo los dos como fondo musical el ruido de una cascada y el correr del agua del río. Minutos después Terruce lanzó el anzuelo, enterró el bambú y se sentó a un lado de su compañera a esperar que la primera víctima picara.

El sonido y el ambiente los tenía tan relajados que ninguno de los dos quería romper el agradable momento, hasta que lo hizo un profundo suspiro, y ese provino de ella, logrando que Terruce la mirara y que Coral al percibir su mirada, girara su cabeza hacia él y le sonriera; y conforme se abrazada de sus rodillas y ahí apoyaba su rostro, observaría… – **Qué paz se siente, ¿verdad?**

**- Así es.**

**- En cambio, allá afuera, está la cruel guerra**.

Terruce omitiría por un momento su comentario con respecto a eso para mirar hacia la caña que parecía moverse. Al percatarse que había sido falsa alarma, le preguntaría… – **¿Por esa razón no abandonarías tu hábitat?**

**- ¿Para ir a la civilización?**... – le re cuestionó ella diciendo él…

**- Sí.**

**- Si tú tuvieras todo esto**… – la rubia le redondeó el hermoso paisaje… **– ¿lo harías?**

**- ¿Por eso te ocultaste de Los Andrew?**

Coral sonrió ante la mirada inquisidora del castaño; y por su atinada suspicacia contestaría… – **No precisamente, sino que encontré lo que siempre quise: una familia que, desde el principio, me quiere y que sinceramente otros me hubieran negado. Así que comparé los pros y los contras de volver.**

**- Pero Anthony estaba en los pros**… – el peine salió.

Ella para no dejar que sus celos se extendieran diría… – **Así también como Stear, Archie y Albert; pero también estaban las humillaciones, los maltratos, la indiferencia, la infelicidad, el odio, el rencor, la venganza, el rechazo. En cambio aquí, tengo amistad, bienestar e inmenso amor y no sólo de mis padres, sino de muchísimas personas que en verdad me necesitan y aclaman mi presencia porque les soy útil y a mí me gusta serlo.**

**- Definitivo, elegiste lo mejor**... – él la apoyó.

Y como complemento, la rubia observaría… – **Sin dejar de incluirte a ti**.

Y sonrisas coquetas aparecieron en sus bellos rostros, y él, pidiéndole la mano respondería… – **Eso se lo debo agradecer a mi buena suerte**… – se la besó.

Entonces la joven le preguntaría…** – ¿Te quedarías conmigo?**

**- Por supuesto**… – se habló con seguridad… **– porque por nada del mundo te dejaría**… – sonó verdaderamente franco.

Pero la rubia de nuevo inquiriría…** – ¿Ni por tu padre?**

El castaño sonrió; y con burlona altivez hablaría…** – Si Los Andrew en cuatro años de insistente búsqueda no dieron contigo, ¿tú crees que él lo haría?**

**- ¿Tu madre no se lo dirá?**

Terruce no sólo negó con la cabeza si no que… – **Ni ella misma está segura de dónde eres; además la relación entre ellos no es la más buena, así que de nuestra parte, tenemos una muy buena aliada y estoy seguro que mi madre no permitirá que él llegue hasta nosotros.**

**- ¿Y tú no te arrepentirás del cambio en tu vida?**

**- No…** – volvió a ser sincero… **– porque por muchos años viví a lado de Richard y ni él ni su mundo me hizo feliz, así que la respuesta sigue siendo no.**

**- ¿Ni de algún sueño que tengas que dejar atrás?**

**- Lo era la actuación, pero una chiquilla lo superó y ahora mi concentración principal es una hermosa mujer que también mi ser reclama su presencia y la necesito para realizar mi verdadero sueño…** – ella le miró como no atinando lo que sería… **– así como tú, yo también busco una familia y contigo, quiero hacer la más grande de ellas.**

Y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron aproximando y cuando sus bocas quedaron a milésimas de distancia, se profesaría… – **Creo te estoy amando como nunca imaginé se pudiera hacerlo.**

**- En cambio yo lo hago desde hace un buen de tiempo**... – y con la confesión, él cortó el espacio que los separaba y se adueñó de su boca para besarla tierna pero a la vez voraz y apasionadamente, manera sutil de despertar en ella, el pecaminoso deseo y en el cual Coral se dejaría abrazar de nuevo conforme iban cayendo lentamente sobre el césped.

Ahí se alargaron e intensificaron los besos, se acariciaron con suavidad y deleite; y ésta vez sin ningún recato y pausadamente, las prendas, una a una, fueron abandonando sus cuerpos que al quedar completamente desnudos y de frente, se dieron el mutuo placer de admirarse la perfección en ellos, alterando con la simple visión, una mayormente excitación y la responsable de transportarlos a un lugar fantástico e inimaginable, al anunciarse con gran exclamación la llegada del clímax de su segunda entrega de amor en ese rincón apartado, que sería cómplice de ese y muchos más futuros encuentros entre la pareja de adolescentes enamorados y donde nadie los prejuzgaría por su manera de amarse porque ellos interior y exteriormente también eran así: REBELDES, LIBRES Y SALVAJES.

**. . . . .**

**F I N**

**. . . . .**


End file.
